


A collection of Skephalo Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Alpha Skeppy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Bottom BBH, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Buttplugs, Collars, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Halloween, I am so sorry, Im trying my best here, Kinks, M/M, Minecraft, Omega Bad, Omega Skeppy, Oneshot, Petplay, Porn Without Plot, Praise, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Skephalo, Top Skeppy, Will delete if have to lmao, bottom skeppy, everyone needs to wear a maid outfit, mcyt - Freeform, probably, request, skeppy - Freeform, skeppy is probably taller than bad, skeppyxbad, soft, they actually care for each other lol, this will be kinky, top bbh, we love aftercare!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just had some idea for some smut or fluff. Make requests if u want! I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with this but ayyyee writing practiceEDIT: There are so many chapters of requests for you guys to read if you really want to >:D but if ur Skeppy, Bbh, or an anti please leave this is NOT the book for you lmao
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 422
Kudos: 1428





	1. Requests?

Hi! This would be the request page I guess. I have an idea for some stuff but I would ask plz no scat or inflation or feet stuff. Fetishes are a no for me but kinks are okay! Not rly gonna do a kinktober thing im just bored.

Also I will be using their screen names, Skeppy and Bad bc using their real names is kinda strange for me tbh lolol.

Plz note this is fiction and I don't want this to affect relationships or real life. It's literally just for fun and writing practice, please respect them as human beings lmao. Seriously though, don't come for my throat. These are people, I'm simply writing as they portray online and I would never want to make anyone uncomfortable. If you are reading just for a cringe well you are in luck. Please no hate comments though, even if it's bound to happen.

Anyways put some things you want would want to see, I have no limits as long as it's not illegal or strangely fetishized. I'm just bored and want to try getting back into writing! I'm gonna post the maid one after this though bc that was the first idea I had lolol.

EDIT: Also!!! Could You guys maybe start adding if it's a fluff/smut? It would help, thank you so much!! Some things I can't really tell and I dont wanna disappoint anyone if it's not what they wanted D:

EDIT 2: On hold!! I'm gonna be updating this when I can with the requests I have when I can. I'm working on a slow burn for these two!! :D


	2. Smut || It's Not Gay to Wear a Maid Costume for Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the one I wanted to start off with, inspired by the maid tweet. If you don't know, Skeppy asked his fans would he should dress up as and the most liked reply was going to be it. Surprisingly, Bad suggested a maid. And guess what the most liked response was lmao. 
> 
> Anyways they are both gonna be maids in this. 
> 
> Skeppy - top  
> Bad - bottom  
> \---  
> What's included:  
> Overstimulation, crying(not angst ifykyk :)), lots of "you're so cute" and praise, and I'll figure it out along the way lol

The main reason why they weren't as active on Twitter anymore wasn't because they gotten bored or out of content. Oh no, much the opposite.

It was just taking a while for Skeppy to get all of his shit together when it came down to moving in with Bad. Not like, physically. He already had all of his actual shit. But instead, mentally. Especially now.

After the #skeppymaid trend on Twitter.

Thanks to Bad, Skeppy is going to have to wear a maid costume for his next livestream. And honestly, Skeppy was embarrassed as hell to put it on in the premise of his best friend.

He wasn't necessarily scared of Bad judging him, because he secretly ordered Bad one too for payback, but he was nervous it wasn't gonna look right or maybe he would accidentally flash the stream again like with the ducky onesie. So there Skeppy was, face melting in his palm as his monitor illuminated his awkward grin.

"It's so short, oh my god," he laughs, placing a hand over his mouth and then dropping his forehead to his desk, "BAD, YOU ARE EVIL!"

"Geez, it's just a dress," Bad appeared in Skeppy's open door frame, the little light from Skeppy's computer lining his baggy clothed silhouette, "When's it coming? We really need to get some content out, you know," the corners of Bad's mouth perked up when he approached the other boy and gazed at the screen. He couldn't help his little giggle from escaping.

Skeppy spun in his chair to face Bad, "Its coming in like two days. And yeah, I know, I'm just trying to get ready for the big reveal stream. Like I'm worried Lucy or Rocco are gonna bark in the background so I've been iffy with the streams," Spinning back around, Skeppy groaned yet still had a tinge of laughter in his voice, "My family is going to bully me for the rest of my LIFE!" 

"You are SO dramatic, Skeppy, oh my goodness. It's just a cute dress."

"If it's just a cute dress, then would you wear one?" Skeppy began spinning around and around in his chair childishly.

Bad shook his head with another wave of laughter, "Oh my gosh, no. Absolutely not. I would never do that."

"Why?!" Skeppy stopped spinning, his voice cracking as he yelped making Bad only laugh more and flop onto his back on Skeppy's bed, "No, seriously why?! If it's just a dress, why wouldn't you wear it?"

Bad just kept shaking his head in his hysterical giggling, "No, no no, nope. I won't be doing THA- HAHAHA-"

"BAAAAD," Skeppy whined, sinking his chair, "Whyyyy?"

"I'm just too manly and strong."

Skeppy grinned, "Oh? So men can't be feminine? Bad is sexist now?"

"Wh-" The other man sat up quickly, "No!! Skeppy, don't say that! I didn't say that!"

"Just adds onto the list for them to cancel you," Skeppy tsked jokingly disapprovingly, "What's the REAL reason?"

It's adorable just how red Bad could get from just a simple question, "It's nothing, I just don't wanna! Plus it would look better on you anyway." Skeppy whined like an unsatisfied puppy when Bad stood from the bed, "Okay, I'm gonna go order something to eat. What do you want?"

"I want Bad in a maid costume."

They both erupted in laughter, and Bad was leaving the room while he did, "No, something you can EAT."

Silence floated through the room for a moment before Skeppy commented, "Yeah. Bad in a maid costume."

"Huh?!" He turned around, horrified, "You want to eat me?! Skeppy, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with a cannibal living in my house."

"No, Bad-- oh my god, pfft," Skeppy covered his face with his hands to hide his smug smile, "JUST GO GET SOME PIZZA OR SOMETHING!"

"OKAY, DON'T YELL AT ME!! I'm gonna go get it now, BYE!"

"BYEEE!!"

\---

Well, it arrived. And Skeppy had it on, staring at himself in the body length mirror hanging on the back of his door.

He turned to the side, "Jesus Christ," Skeppy lets out a breathy laugh. For a skinny boy, he had a damn fine figure. He never even realized. Maybe it was just the dress though.

He kinda liked it. But it definitely was... a lot shorter than he thought it would have been. God, the fans are gonna eat this one up.

His boxers were literally longer than the laced skirt, which only came down to his mid thigh. How was twitch gonna allow this...?

Well, Finn literally wore a bikini on stream so he would probably be fine but still.

He hadn't tried the full outfit on, so the rest of the items like the headband and socks laid in the plastic bag the dress had arrived in on his bed, but he already felt so put together. 

There was a knock on his door, and Bad's voice rang out, "Skeppy, can I come in? I have some fruit."

Skeppy didn't feel as nearly as embarrassed as he first thought he would have, "Yeah, hold on," He was curious of Bad's first reaction to it. It would be great content to get, actually. So, he picked up his camera and began recording, "Okay, Bad, you can come in."

Opening the door with one hand, the other held a bowl of colorful, diced fruits, "Do you like pineapple-" Bad inhaled a deep gasp when noticing Skeppy, causing the maid boy to laugh, "Oh my goodness-- SKEPPY!" He walked in, closing the door behind him and going over to Skeppy's computer desk to place the fruit bowl on it; all the while keeping his eyes on Skeppy. He began laughing and covering his face with his hands and Skeppy continued laughing his ass off, zooming the camera in on Bad's hidden face, "I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD ACTUALLY DO IT! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," the color of his cheeks matched the strawberries in the bowl as he slid his hands down, laughing to himself.

"Sooo... what do you think?" Skeppy did a pose, pushing his waist to the side and resting his free hand on it. He zoomed the camera out to get Bad's full reaction.

Bad leaned forward when he plopped on the bed, looking up and down at Skeppy, laughing again, "I mean... you don't look bad."

Skeppy bursted another wheeze out, turning the camera to focus only on his own face, "HE IS HITTING ON ME!"

"Skeppyyyyy!! No!! I'm not!" The boy stood up, reaching for the camera that Skeppy held away from him, "Why are you recording this?! Skeppy!" At this point, Bad just gave up trying to get the camera, pouting like a kid.

"Okay okay, what's your thoughts on it?" He grinned, doing a little twirl.

Looking back up and down once again, Bad hummed, "It's definitely... um. Pfftt... it's kinda short, Skeppy."

"He's slut shaming me now. Cancel Bad."

"WHAT?! NO, NO!! Language! I'm not shaming you! I'm just saying, I thought you were gonna just wear one of the longer ones," his hand brushed over the plastic bag he somehow still didn't notice near him. He picked up one of the thigh high socks, "You still didn't put the full thing on either, Skeppy. Hey, what's this?" He picked up another item below the headband, some sort of black fabric.

"I don't know, I can't see it from here, what's that?" Skeppy approached Bad as he stretched out the fabric to reveal it to be silky black panties.

Skeppy gasped, "OHHH OHHHHH!" Breaking out into more boyish laughter he turned off the camera. He was definitely gonna have to cut that out.

Somehow, Bad went a deeper red. He nearly looked purple. How was this poor man not bleeding from his face yet? "Oh my goodness-" He placed the panties back down gently, "SORRY, SKEPPY, UM-" He stood up, "I'm sorry, Skeppy but if you have girls over, you're gonna have to let them know to pick up their stuff, oh my gosh, oh gosh," he covered his cheeks, though it didn't do much to hide the rest of his heated face.

"HAAAAH! HAHAHAHA!" He was on the brink of tears, "NO, BAD-"

"I'm just gonna go back to editing-" Bad's voice was rushed and uncomfortable as he brushed passed Skeppy. Skeppy hooked onto Bad's arm, stopping him from leaving the room. 

Bent over, Skeppy was still wheezing and giggling, just enough to where he was struggling to speak, "It's not... pfftt-- It's not some girl's underwear. It came from the bag," he inhaled to catch his breath and wiped his tear with the back of his hand, "It must be part of the costume. That's gonna be helpful."

Bad shook his head, "WHAT COSTUME GIVES YOU UNDERWEAR?!"

"Well it is lingerie."

"WHY WOULD YOU GET LINGERIE?!" His eyes trailed back to the bed where the unopened package of the other costume sat, "And why did you get two?!"

Skeppy finally calmed himself, enough to where he could speak. He now plastered on a playfully smug grin, "Well..."

"Well, what?" When he came to the realization, Bad's expression fell, "...no," he shook his head as he approached the door faster, "Nope, nope, nope. Sorry, I just remembered, I have a Rat to walk."

"It's 11 p.m," Skeppy grinned, stopping Bad from leaving by blocking the door with his body.

"She's an insomniac," The other man frowned at Skeppy, his eyes lidded, not amused with the way his friend was acting.

"Ugh, Bad!" Whined Skeppy, "Come onnnn, whhhyyy?! You don't even have to wear it for a stream! I just wanna see you in it."

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO SEE ME IN IT?! You know what-- Skeppy, no-" He attempted to reach for the door again, however, Skeppy blocked the knob with his waist. 

The maid boy huffed boyishly, and then continued his usual playful giggling, "Why not?"

"Why do you see it so bad?!" Bad couldn't help but giggle with Skeppy, though he tried to be serious.

"I just DOOoooooo."

"No, nope. I'm not gonna do it."

Instead of trying to block the door again when Bad went for it, Skeppy locked it. Of course, Skeppy was still hysterically giggling to himself.

All the while, Bad groaned in annoyance, "Skeppy, why are you-- HEY, hey! Why are you locking the door?!" He crossed his arms, "Skeppy, why are you locking the door?"

He wasn't sure what came over him, or what made his mind go to this, but with a grin, Skeppy says loud and clear:

"I'll put on the panties if you put on just the dress."

"WOAH-- Woah!" Somehow, Bad turned a deeper shade of red than he was before, taking a step back from shock. He shook his head hastily, his eyes darting around the room, "WHY WOULD YOU-- WHy-- How is that-- Skeppy, How is that related to this conversation at all?!"

Skeppy was too busy awkwardly forcing his laugh to make it seem like a simple joke. But in total seriousness, he just wanted to laugh to hide the fact his own face was heating up as well. Thank God, he wasn't as pale as Bad, or else he probably would have been called out on it.

"Come on, Baaaad..." He pouted, "It's just a dress!"

A sharp inhale came from Bad as he tried to collect himself, hiding his flushed face with his hands again, sliding them down his cheeks in slight frustration, "Ohhhh my gosh, Skeppyyyy," he let out a defeated sigh, "... there's no getting out of this, is there? I'll... I'll go get the costume on. Just so you stop talking," his voice was soft and breathy, probably from being so uncomfortable. 

Turning around, he quickly picked up the unopened plastic bag and kept his head low as he passed Skeppy - who finally unlocked the door to let him leave.

Closing the door back, Skeppy flopped onto his bed with a deep exhale, running a hand through his hair. He didn't mean to make it so awkward. He honestly enjoys teasing his friend from time to time with sexual remarks and jokes, but somehow that offer felt a little too far. Which was strange, because he could have sworn he made worse jokes before.

His mind was racing. Maybe it was because they were hanging out in real life is what made it so much more impacting? Bad could no longer hide his blushing face from behind a screen and that factor may have made it all the more uncomfortable for him?

But, Skeppy keeps his promises. And Bad never denied that he wanted what he offered... so, he stood up and slipped down his boxers. He was uttering soft curses to himself as his heart raced, now pulling up the panties.

Yeah, that was NOT gonna cover what he needed it to. The outfit did look a little better with it on, Skeppy could just no longer raise up the skirt. Unless he wanted to show off his down below to everyone on stream.

He wasn't done yet, either. Bad would probably want him to put on the entire costume, right? Taking a seat back on his bed, Skeppy pulled up each thigh high. And then added the final touch of the headband, he was ready.

He stood and once again, admired himself in the body length mirror. Who knew he could look so feminine? The thigh highs really changed something in him. He felt confident. He looked amazing. But... there was no way in hell he was gonna admit that. At least, not to his fans.

Raising a leg, he bit the tip of his finger as posed for himself. It wouldn't hurt to do a little photo shoot for his Instagram or Twitter either. But maybe he would get Bad to take the pictures for him, because selfies are too much of a hassle and it would be hard to get the entire outfit in one shot.

The knob of the door clicked and turned open, "Okay, Geppy..." Bad's voice cracked quietly, opening the door. Skeppy stood back to watch the man enter, "Did you order it smaller for me...? This is so short. Way too short, Geppy, I wanna get out of it..."

"Holy fucking shit."

No wonder he didn't want to wear the dress, the poor man had a better figure than any woman Skeppy ever seen. The waist band of the dress fit snugly over his torso and the actual skirt flowed out just enough to tease, but not quite to reveal everything. Honestly, one wrong move could end up flashing everyone. Whether it was the front or the back.

"Whaaat...?" Bad's voice was still weak, he was so red that he was probably gonna die soon or something, "I know, I know, it looks so weird and gross. I'm gonna go change now, I-"

Skeppy giggled, "No! No, Bad! Don't change yet! I like it, it looks like... really good. Like... I'm kinda questioning things from how good it looks, hahaha!"

Bad shrugged, biting the inside of his cheek and crossing his arms, still obviously not noticing Skeppy had his entire costume on as well, "Can I... go change now, then? It's cold in here, Skeppy," Bad softly laughed, probably trying to combat the rapid pounding of his embarrassed heart.

"Oh my god, are you wearing the panties too?" Skeppy laughed again, but Bad responded to that with an embarrassed whine, "Since we're both guys, can I see?"

"What?! No, no!" Bad gripped the bottom of the skirt, pulling it down in the front just in case to hide anything that may have been exposed before, "You said just the dress! That's all you're gonna see!"

"You're the one who put the panties on. You hinting at something, Bad?"

Bad shook his head with another squeak, "GEEEEPY!! Stoppp... this is so embarrassing as it is, you're making it worse."

"I'll let you see mine, if you let me see yours. Does yours cover all the way? Because let me tell you, half of it is hanging out. Like half of my di-"

"SKEPPY! Noooo, this is so weird... oh my gosh, can I please just go change? It's so awkward..."

Skeppy tilted his head to the side, "Can we take one photo together? I feel kinda cute. Wanna recreate that one fanart?"

"What fanart?"

"Oh you know, the one on twitter? Where we hold hands and act all cute and stuff," Skeppy snickered at Bad's still extremely embarrassed expression, "Or you could just take pictures of me. I need to post on my Instagram more and Twitter is gonna love it."

Shifting from foot to foot, Bad bounced, "It is... really cold. Either that or I'm just really exposed but uh... I can take pictures of you. I don't want pictures of me like this getting out there. That would ruin me..."

"Can I have a selfie then? I'm not gonna post it. This is just a once in a lifetime sort of thing, you know?" 

Bad looked hesitant, his brows furrowing. He looked like he was about to deny the request but surprisingly, he nodded. He gulped, "Yeah... um... just please don't post it. I'm literally begging you right now, Skeppy, this is so so so embarrassing..."

Skeppy amusingly chuckled, "I know, I know, Bad. I would never do that to you."

"Oh yeah. Yeah right," He rolled his eyes. Skeppy waved him over as he opened up the camera app on his phone and of course, he followed, "So how are we posing...? Nothing too weird, please. There's practically no clothing on me right now."

"Sit down in front of the mirror," Skeppy pointed on the floor, "It can capture the entire outfit."

Bad looked at the spot he pointed to, and then back st Skeppy, frowning. But then he gently giggled, "You are... so embarrassing."

Gazing up from his phone, Skeppy winked and grin, "Only for you, baby."

Alright, pet names were not gonna work for Bad if he wanted to keep this "not that flustered" attempt up. He bit his lip awkwardly and sat down, criss crossed on the floor while looking into the mirror at Skeppy, awaiting to see what he would come and do.

"Okay, lean back," Skeppy says, now walking towards Bad, "And don't look up my skirt, perv."

"I WASN'T-- SKEPPY!"

Skeppy's laughter arises again.

"I won't take the picture with you if you continue being a muffin head," Bad huffed.

"Okay," Skeppy hummed, now suddenly plopping his ass in Bad's lap. 

Bad yelped, raising his arms in a panic, scared to even touch the maid boy in his lap, "SKEPPY-- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" His breathing picked up yet he still was awkwardly laughing under his deep breaths, "Oh my gosh, oh my--"

"Oh, sorry, do you want me to get off?" Skeppy gazed back at Bad, smiling playfully, "No, seriously, if you want me to get off, I can. I'm sorry if I spooked you."

"I-- um- I- it's uh... it's okay I'm just... I was just surprised, that's all, uh... ummm... what do I..." Bad rambled, "What should I do... uh, with my hands?"

"Just put them on my waist or something, I don't know!" Giggled Skeppy. Bad awkwardly rested his hands stiffly on Skeppy's mid waist, scared to touch any lower. But, Skeppy placed his phone on the ground just so he could move Bad's hands himself; one under his knees to hold them up and the other under his arm. 

Bad whimpered again, he was just so flustered with this arrangement that he couldn't speak.

Skeppy knew what he was doing. Actually, not really. He didn't expect to sit on Bad and then receive a hard bulge under him. He didn't want to embarrass Bad anymore than he already had so he wanted to keep it on the down low. But then it got Skeppy thinking... 

He's not gay. Skeppy has had girlfriends before. He never looked at men in anyway that could have been sexual or romantic. So why was he so interested in making Bad feel good?

He picked up the camera and raised it towards the mirror, "I'm gonna need you to smile, Bad," Skeppy laughed again, gazing towards him. Bad looked at Skeppy with puppy eyes that made Skeppy gulp. "You're... really cute right now, Bad," He softly chuckled, sucking in another breath, "Haha... Like... uh woah."

"Skeppy," his bottom lip quivered, as he closed his eyes, another soft giggle escape him, "Um... I don't... really know what to say... to that, uh..."

Oh god, is he making him uncomfortable?

"You know, if I'm making you nervous, we don't have to take the picture."

Bad shook his head no, his breath coming out shaky, "Just... just take the picture, pl-" He swallowed hard, "Please."

Skeppy got a little too curious. He adjusted his lower body slightly, softly grinding his ass against the bulge. Bad's breath hitched, closing his eyes more, "...y...you okay?" Bad asked quietly, as if he wasn't the one looking in immense discomfort right now.

"Are you?"

Bad whined again, hiding his face in Skeppy's shoulder. Only then, he felt how hot Bad's face was, "Skeeppy... I'm sorry... I'm so weird..."

Skeppy breathlessly laughed now. What was wrong with him? He wanted to do it with Bad. Immediately. He wanted to see him squirm beneath him, cry for him. Kiss every part of his body. But... Skeppy wasn't gay. So what the fuck was going on?

"You're... not weird, Bad," Skeppy's hand seemed to have a mind of its own, his fingernails trailing up Bad's upper back. Bad raised his head, now making eye contact with the younger man. He looked so helpless right now. Skeppy's eyes tracked all over Bad's flushed features, "...You're just... like... so pretty," the corners of his lips rose into a faint, admiring smile, "Like really, really pretty... can I... uh...?" His heart... was he going into cardiac arrest or something? He didn't think his heart could beat that fast. 

Bad was just as breathless, hushed, "...Skeppy..." He wasn't gay but Skeppy didn't stop him when they finally kissed. It was like a warmth flooded over his entire body, finally releasing after the tension built. He never kissed a girl like this before, this was so different. So exciting, inviting. And it felt so right.

Skeppy never saw himself making out with Bad on the floor of his room in tight, lingerie maid outfits when they agreed for to live together, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining about it. 

With the intensity of their lips locking and parting, over and over in a heap of pure passion, neither of them realized just how out of breath they were from kissing. They pulled away, just slightly, to catch their breaths.

"I'm so... so... sorry, Geppy," Bad whispered, panting along with Skeppy like a needy mess, "...we can stop... if you want to."

"Oh god, don't stop," Skeppy responded, just as quietly and quickly as Bad, "You're so fucking cute, Bad," he sloppily kissed him again, "I want you so bad, you're so cute..."

"Ahh, ah, skep... hh.." He trailed off into a soft groan as Skeppy began kissing down his neck impulsively. Feeling Skeppy's intense, warm breaths didn't help Bad down below, wetting the poor silky black panties he wore with his pre - cum. 

Skeppy's hands travelled along Bad's body, like he was trying to feel as much as he could, wanting to hear more of Bad's adorable, flustered noises. 

They were so into the moment, they didn't even take notice to the position change. Bad now was in Skeppy's lap, grinding himself on Skeppy like an animal in heat, and Skeppy was guiding his hips with his hands. He kissed down Bad's mostly exposed chest, licking back up to his neck once reaching the lacy top of the dress.

One hand of Skeppy's made its way up Bad's thigh, palming the wet bulge in his panties. He gazed up at the already sweating Bad with a playful tint in his eyes, "I never did this before," he says softly, "It's all new to me. What should I do to you?"

Bad looked like he was struggling to speak, trembling slightly from the short term loss of pleasure since Skeppy had stopped him from grinding anymore, "...just... wh...whatever. I don't care, do anything, anything you want for me just please-- please don't stop."

"Want me to suck you off?" He grinned at Bad's embarrassed yelp, "You just want me to rub you this whole time? Come on, Bad, I'm an amateur," Skeppy teased, dragging his voice out into a whine.

Bad moaned softly, gently thrusting himself against Skeppy's hand, "Skeppyyyy..."

"Yes, Bad?" He responded smoothly, pinching with his free hand and then releasing the top of Bad's thigh high socks to snap them back onto his skin. He loved this. He adored seeing Bad like this.

"Pleasseee..." it was pathetic. A little puppy whine. So vulnerable. Just adorable.

"Please what, Bad?" He wanted him to talk dirty. How has this man not cussed yet? He wondered... does he curse when having sex? He was so curious.

Resting his arms on Skeppy's shoulders, Bad couldn't help but drop his hips just to grind on Skeppy again.

"Hey, hey," Skeppy picked his waist back up, gripping his hips so harshly that Bad to let out an "ah." Skeppy grinned, "I didn't say you could do that, did I? Tell me what you want to do before you do it."

"Oh my goodness... Skeppyyy... I want... mmn... please... mouth..."

Laughter escaped the little maid boy, "Mouth? What the hell are you talking about?"

Bad bit his lip, "Suck... Suck me off... please. Oh my gosh," he covered his eyes in embarrassment.

"Good boy," Skeppy hummed, picking up the skirt of Bad's dress slightly in order to get to his underwear easier. He kissed through the fabric, sending a visible shiver though Bad's body. This really was new to him, but being a man himself, he knew what he could do to give Bad the best pleasure he could get.

At the same time, however, he didn't want this amazing moment of Bad being an adorable, submissive maid boy to leave his grasp just yet. So teasing is going to be necessary.

Skeppy didn't really want to take off Bad's panties yet either. It somehow made everything look all the more better in his eyes.

Bad moaned quietly when Skeppy licked up through the panties, dampening the fabric much more than before. His dick twitched in excitement, but what was bothering Bad most right now was the warmth, needy feeling behind him. He wanted Skeppy inside of him, he felt so empty.

"Skeppy..." He starts quietly. Skeppy looks up but doesn't stop licking and gently sucking the underwear, making it more tough for Bad to continue without his words shaking, "...c...can I... Oh my go...goodness..." He trembled, "...touch myself...? Are we gonna... um...? I have... you know some... some stuff..."

Skeppy stopped sucking but still rubbed his thumb along the tip through the fabric, he still had his playful, sly grin plastered on his face from Bad's horny body language, "What do you mean? Are we gonna fuck is what you're asking?"

"S-Skeppy!" He scolded awkwardly, "...y...yeah. Are we? Because if we do I have some uh... I have..."

"Lube?"

Bad slapped his hands over his face again, nodding, "Mmm...mmmhmm..."

There was no way that Skeppy wasn't enjoying himself, teasing Bad like this. If he knew it was gonna be so fun he would have tried messing with him so much longer ago, "Bad, just say it. You don't have to watch your language with me. I'm not gonna tattle on you or anything."

"It's... weird for me, okay? I-I don't talk like this... no one has really seen me like this either uh..."

"You're a virgin?"

"No-- yes? No? Kinda? I mean..." He bit his lip, "I really don't go out much, and I definitely never done this with a guy s...so... I'm a little scared and nervous."

Skeppy lifted his head up and gently pulled Bad's chin down to give him a caring kiss on the lips. And then an extra one on the nose, "Don't worry about anything. If you decide you don't want to do anything more, I'll stop and nothing is gonna have to be awkward, okay? You're my best friend, and nothing not even extreme horniness is gonna change that."

Nodding quickly, a relieved soft giggle escaped the back of Bad's throat, "You're so amazing, Skeppy," he uttered, resting his forehead against Skeppy's, guiding the other's hand back over his bulge, "I want all of you... I just want to get so close to you and never leave," he pants under his breath, feeling the pleasure of his presence building up once more. But not enough. He wanted more. "...ah... Skeppy, I need you..."

With his heart drumming madly, it felt as if Skeppy's entire body was going to explode. The heat of the moment fogged his mind; hands reaching behind Bad and giving his ass a squeeze. 

Bad yelped, instinctively pushing his waist out and lowering his body closer to Skeppy's. He reached behind himself, pushing a finger inside. Bad whimpered and the tension had lessened a little, but it still throbbed; the ache for something to fill his body had not yet been satisfied.

"I need to... I need to go get the..."

Skeppy seemed to already have had the idea before Bad could finish his sentence. When he stood up, he brought Bad with him, nearly forcing him to use his weakening legs.

It was precious to see Bad stand up like a newborn baby deer; legs wobbling and having to lean against the taller boy for balance, "Awww, Bad, you're so cute when you're helpless," he comments, his fingers running over Bad's waist line while holding him up. 

"Geppyyy," Bad squeaked, wobbling as Skeppy guided him towards his bed, "Hhh..."

"Alright, alright. Sit on the bed, I'll go get it," as if he was afraid to stop touching him, Skeppy trailed his hand down the side of Bad's body, then, he reached up and pinched Bad's cutely reddened cheek just to get a rise out of him.

Satisfied with the whine he received, Skeppy quickly jogged out of the room to go get the bottle, leaving Bad to tend to himself.

Bad got onto his knees, playing with the lacy frills of the short skirt. He was so excited. His heart was pounding and with Skeppy, he just felt so comfortable. It's amazing how something hauntingly awkward turned into a memorable, loving, special moment for him that he is just way too happy to share with his best friend.

Or... would after this make them more than friends?

That's a little confusing, surely. Maybe Bad is going to have to take up some guts and ask out Skeppy formally... it's not like he would reject him, right? 

And that idea of being rejected is NOT something Bad wanted to have on his mind right now. He just needed to focus on making his first time with Skeppy special.

Speak of the devil, "You hide it so well," Skeppy closed and locked the door behind him, his smile immediately eliminating any worry or concern Bad may have had stuck in his head. 

Skeppy already had some on his hands, slapping them onto Bad's exposed part of his thighs. He jumped from the sudden movement, laughing quietly and keeping his head low.

"You're just adorable," gushed Skeppy, rubbing his lubricated hands up his thighs and then back down, filling the air between them with soft giggles. Bad joined in, petting the top of Skeppy's extremely fluffy hair, "Whenever you're ready, I promise not to hurt you."

Letting his legs part and dangle off the bed on either side of Skeppy, Bad practically made Skeppy aware that he was ready. He nodded, wrapping his legs around his lower torso to pull him closer. Pressing his forehead against Skeppy's, he began to gently grind against his erection.

Low groans emitted from Skeppy, who pushed Bad's legs open slightly more, sliding the panties to the side, "Okay, I'm gonna... get you ready, alright?"

Without it needing to be said, Bad simply nodded again, letting more soft, pleasurable noises escape him from each movement of Skeppy. Skeppy already slathered his hand with probably more than enough lubricate, mostly out of fear of accidentally hurting Bad, so he was set on simply putting it onto his entrance.

Bad shivered from the contact, "Wwooah, that is... kinda cold, hehehe."

Skeppy grinned, half glancing up at him while trying to focus on his work, "Yeah? We'll get you warmed up real fast, don't you worry."

A hitched breath was forced out of Bad as one of Skeppy's long fingers slipped in. Skeppy looked up in reassurance he hadn't hurt him, in response Bad grinned through his bit lip, "It feels so much different, you have... really long fingers."

That little comment made Skeppy drop his head and laugh, "If it hurts or you want to stop, yell out 'pickles.'"

"'Pickles?'" Bad repeated in an amusingly confused voice, "Why pickles?"

"I just don't think you are gonna be screaming pickles in the middle of fucking-"

"GEPPYYY!" Bad flushed, "Stttooppp," he giggled, "Okay okay, come on."

Skeppy hummed, lifting Bad's skirt with his free hand and giving the end to Bad for him to hold up. He grabbed on and watched Skeppy below him carefully.

Skeppy lifted his eyes and kept them on Bad's expression, seeing if he was doing well or not as he slipped another finger in and slowly began moving in and out. 

Bad squirmed around impatiently, "...Skeppy, please I just wanna... I just wanna--"

"I'm wanting to prepare you in case it's too big for you to handle at first. Trust me, I read the fanfics. I'm doing the best I can here," His shit eating grin was so painfully large, Bad could just hear it in his tone, "Do you really think you're ready?"

"You can't be... that big," Bad uttered.

Skeppy rolled his eyes, standing up and pulling Bad's legs over his shoulders, of course earning a gasp from him, "We already had this fight about heights and who ended up being taller?"

Bad stayed silent, giving him a bratty glare from below. Skeppy laughed.

"That's what I thought," He held up his hand to Bad's face, confusing the other man for a moment, "Lick this."

"Why?"

He gripped Bad's dick with his other hand, amusingly giggling at the flustered noise that was forced out of Bad. Without another question he licked up and down Skeppy's hand, and then looking up at him ask if looking for his next order.

"Good boy," Slipping off his own panties completely, he revealed his own erection that had been growing since the practical start of this; he began to stroke himself with the dampened hand that Bad licked, biting onto the end of his own skirt to keep it out of the way. Bad watched in curiosity and awe at the size.

The size of it shouldn't have made Bad as excited as it did.

Skeppy must have noticed because his eyes glanced back at Bad's somewhat concealed bulge and smiled, "Woahh, your little friend is really twitching there, Bad. You must be really ready for it?"

"Hnnn... skeppyyyy..."

"Hey, I have an idea," Skeppy gripped the bed near Bad's head, leaning over him just enough where they could feel each other's warm, quick, flustered breaths, "How about you beg for it?"

Bad didn't even say anything. He couldn't. Not with Skeppy's warm, leaking tip teasing his already needy hole. His breath jumped, lifting up his head, silently reaching to at least touch Skeppy's lips. 

But Skeppy moved away, "Ah, ah, ah," He hummed, "Beg."

"Skeppy... please, oh my gosh," he panted, his hips trying to squirm down to finally penetrate himself, "Please please please."

"Please what?" He wanted to hear him say it. He wanted to hear him curse. It would just fuel his entire body just know that he heard the one and only Badboyhalo cursing, and that it would be him cursing to get fucked by Skeppy. The thought made him just jump with excitement...

Bad still whined and whimpered like a needy fucking animal, "Skeppyyyy... just put it in, pleasseee...?"

"Put what in, Bad?"

"Ugh... oh my gosh," Bad inhaled deeply, lidding his eyes in full lust, "P...put your dick in. Just... just fu...fuck me... already, please. Please..."

Oh his heart was REALLY thumping now, "God, you're so precious. So cute," Skeppy finally pushed himself in. Bad gasped and arched his back, scooting himself down to feel more of it, "Woah, wo-woah, Bad, calm down. I never seen someone w...want me this bad."

"I've been..." Bad wanted to start moving on his own, but Skeppy kept a strong grip on his hips. He gazed up beneath his lashes, "W...waiting for so long... Skeppy, moveeeee..."

"I just don't wanna hurt you," he chuckled, slowly moving himself out and then back in. Bad yelped, shaking slightly as Skeppy began to go faster. "Oh my fucking god, Bad, I can't get over how cute you look. You're so fucking cute, I just wanna..." His voice trailed off into a grunt, "God, I wanna fuck you forever. You're so needy, you need me so bad, inside of you. You just love it, don't you?"

The dirty talking was just making Bad moan more, his cheeks burning and his eyes water from the tender pleasure. Skeppy began to feel around Bad's bulge, squeezing at it and chuckling when Bad's voice cracked in this middle of a loud moan because of it.

"SkeEPpy!" He cried out, "Nooo, t-too much... I'm gonna, hah... h..hah... no, no not s...so soon..."

"Aww, you're gonna cum already, Bad?" Skeppy teased, leaning back over to place messy kisses on Bad's heated face, "I could get use to seeing you like this everyday, my little maid. You adorable little bitch."

Bad's moans were muffled by Skeppy's lips, though somehow they were still loud and incredibly attractive. Finally being able to breathe, Bad's deep breathes were husky and sharp as Skeppy bit down on his neck aggressively.

"Oh g...gosh, god. Ugh, Skeppy," Bad panted, gripping onto his back. His nails were beginning to dig into the back of the dress, "Your hands... everything... t-too much... s-skeppy!"

He exclaimed at last minute, arching his back as he came inside his own panties. His entire body convulsed, yet Skeppy was not done. Bad squealed as Skeppy seemed to have gotten a little faster, not giving his poor body a break, "Sk-Skeepyyyy," he groaned out, holding tightly onto his shoulders. 

Bad's dick was so sensitive but Skeppy had pulled it entirely out now, using his cum as lube as he stroked Bad, "It's s-so much, pl-pleasseeee..."

"You're just... so cute... I wanna make you... love it so much... oh fuck... shit," Skeppy's words slurred, he stopped for a moment and pulled out of Bad, making him gasp for air.

Instead, Skeppy crawled onto the bed, pulling Bad up, "Come here," he uttered breathlessly. Bad shakily complied, nodding as he inched his way over Skeppy's lap. He lifted up his own skirt and put Skeppy back into himself.

"Ohh god, it's... so much deeper like this..." Bad whimpered, squeaking as he began to bounce on Skeppy. Almost like he was pumping his own cum with each thrust, Bad's dick leaked more with each bounce. He panted, unable to even form words with this arrangement.

Skeppy kept a hand on his lower abdomen, as if trying to see if he could feel himself inside of Bad. Obviously he couldn't, but he still felt so warm.

"I wanna... fill you up... so much," Skeppy said, using his own hips to thrust into Bad as he bounced, "Promise... not to let any of it out...? I don't wanna mess up... my outfit..."

"Uhhhnn... yesss...hahhh..." Bad threw his head back, drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth, "Skeeppyyy, cum... inside... oh god, fill me up, so much... skeppyyy..."

Bad twitched violently as he came again, practically screaming in pleasure at this point. His body shivered as he was experiencing so much pleasure he subconsciously tried to slip off of Skeppy's cumming cock. 

Skeppy held his hips back down, letting Bad fill up his insides with the white liquid, "s-shhh, stay right there, baby, oh go.. god... stay... it's okay, fuck... fuuck..."

Bad gasped as he finally was able to move a bit better from his intense orgasm, his body still shaking as he leaned forward, hardly holding himself up on Skeppy's abdomen. Skeppy was grinning up at him, panting his lungs out as he finished.

"You're adorable," Skeppy says, "I loved that. You did so good, you're such a... f...fucking good boy, oh my god. You're such a good boy."

Bad's breathes were still obviously shaky, small bits of laughter escaped him. He couldn't necessarily speak all that well just yet as his body was still convulsing. He kinda plopped over, still with Skeppy's dick inside of him.

Skeppy did the favor of actually pulling out and letting Bad just drip onto him as he shook. He held him against his chest, petting his head and letting him calm down from the session. 

Skeppy placed a gentle kiss onto his head, "You okay?"

Bad responded with a quiet, "mmhm," now Bad was the one giving Skeppy's collarbone a kiss, "You're so amazing..."

"Yeah," Skeppy giggled, "I know."

He couldn't see it, but Skeppy knew that Bad rolled his eyes.

With a deep sigh, Skeppy traced his fingers on Bad's back, "Alright, when you're ready to walk again, how about a bath and then maybe a stream for some good old Halloween vibes?" 

Bad nodded his head against Skeppy's chest, "Yeah. In would love that."

"Perfect."


	3. Smut || Good Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knocking out two birds with one stone with this one!
> 
> Also I kinda just wrote it with very few edits so forgive me for any mistakes. It was also early in the morning lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna have some collars, cute plugs, and some top bbh  
> \--  
> This one is for you two:  
> Eggshells  
> Cursed_Content
> 
> Petplay and top bbh! Please let me know how to tag users omg anyways, let's get onto it!
> 
> Bad - top  
> Skeppy - bottom
> 
> What's included:  
> Cat ears, buttplugs, pet names (mostly "kitten"), praise, trying to keep quiet, hushing, etc.

"Keep your voice low, and don't you dare curse, okay, Skeppy?" Bad uttered, gazing down at the already slobbery man on the ground, "We don't want my roommate walking in on you with a tail," he grinned, sliding his thumb gently across Skeppy's parted, glistening lips.

"Just... just get the buttplug ouuut," Skeppy whimpered, arching his back down and leaning his face into Bad's hand, "Baaaad, pleassee... I need ittt..."

How did this happen again? Skeppy at Bad's feet with a tightened collar around his neck, silky cat tail buttplug vibrating his insides, and fluffy cat ears pinned to the sides of his head.

To put it short, all they did was literally go shopping for cat collars.

Skeppy "owned" Rocco and Bad "owned" Lucy -- or Rat- but they wanted another member to add to the roommates, especially one where there wouldn't be necessarily considered "owners," but be considered parents. Of a cat. Together.

They had an idea of going to shop for the collar before the actual cat for some reason, mostly trying to budget and see how much extra it would cost to even get another animal in the house but they got a little sidetracked. Because they were like children when they hung out in real life.

"Dude, get the spikey one, the cat is gonna be a badass," Skeppy pointed at the collar on the wall, Bad responding with an irritated sigh and crossed arms. Skeppy confusingly shook his head, "What?"

Bad rolled his eyes, "We are not putting a stupid spikey collar on the cat."

"Why?!" Skeppy pouted.

"Because I don't want one of the spikes falling off and hurting Lucy!"

"Bad, you worry about the smallest things ever."

"Yeah, I'm worried Lucy is going to eat the small things."

Skeppy frowned and then giggled at Bad's bluntness, "No-- like-- Oh my god, Bad," No matter what, Bad always made him laugh. Even at the dumbest shit he says.

Of course, Skeppy made Bad chuckle just as much, Bad just acted more playfully annoyed at Skeppy's energy rather than being as bubbly as he would have been online.

"Ooo, look at this bell one, Skeppy," Bad picked it up, the small bell jingling as he did. The collar was a nice, black velvet, obviously for a more feminine of a cat, "I like it."

"That's wayyyy too big for a cat," Skeppy grabbed it from Bad's hands, earning a glare, "It could literally fit around my neck," 

"No it's not-" as Bad comments this, Skeppy - like Skeppy would - already had snapped the collar around his neck. And it actually fit him. Though, it was pretty tight against his skin. 

He placed the tip of his finger between the collar and his flesh so he could show just how much room is left, "See? It's... huge," It sounded like he was struggling to breathe with the collar on, yet his voice and expression was still playful.

Panicked, Bad reached over to attempt to take the collar off himself, "Skeppy, you're gonna choke yourself! Stop that, the collar is adjustable--" While trying to unclip the collar from the stubborn manchild, Bad accidentally brushed his body against Skeppy's. Well, he had to. In order to get the stupid fucking collar off of his neck.

While Skeppy was giggling, clearly not noticing, Bad was trying not to pay too much attention to the small amount of friction rubbing against his crotch area, there was no way he could it was from seeing Skeppy in a collar... pfft, right?

"Baaaad, quiit! You're gonna get us kicked out," Skeppy placed a hand on Bad's chest to keep him at a distance. 

Bad frowned, "I'm not the one with the collar on! Skeppy, take it off, right now."

The demanding voice coming from Bad definitely just awakened something in Skeppy. Though, Bad had demanded things from him before, this time was a bit different with the collar tight against his neck. He would hate to admit he was enjoying his time so much, pissing off Bad, wearing the collar and pissing off Bad. Pissing off Bad was unreasonably fun for him and he had no idea why. 

When Bad got mad (not genuinely, usually it's light hearted), Skeppy would just be excited. Maybe not... in the right ways. But he still enjoyed the thrill of it all. Sometimes, when he annoys Bad just enough, he would grip Skeppy's upper arm just to get his attention and scold him.

That was probably Skeppy's favorite thing in the world. And he maybe or maybe not be trying to get to that point now.

"Awww, but Bad, don't I just look," Skeppy had to take a short breath, the collar was lowkey cutting off the flow of breath to his head, but not too much where he was passing out, "Don't I look just adorable?"

Bad pursed his lips, "Skeppy, seriously? You are literally choking right now."

"Yeah but don't you like it?"

He responded shockingly fast, "Yeah, you should wear more things that choke you. Maybe you would shut up."

Was that a flirt or was he just so annoyed that he didn't give a shit how dirty that sounded to Skeppy? Skeppy inhaled deeply, his grin growing and his cheeks heating. Jesus Christ, did that make him all the more excited.

"I like this kind of Bad," He says, "You're acting all... I don't how to say it," Giggling, he fake coughed out, "Sexy."

"Skeppy!" Bad hushed, "We're in public, what's wrong with you?!"

Skeppy wanted him to grab at him, tell him be a good boy. He snickered, "Nothing, Daddy."

"Sk-" Woah, that shut Bad up quicker than ever. He looked up and down at Skeppy, was he judging him? It looked like he forced his eyes to look away, "...Watch your mouth."

"I don't think your voice ever got so naturally low before," his words just kinda came out of his mouth, not thinking too much about it, "You're really hot."

It was silent. Bad's expression unmoved, locked in what looked like deep thought. As if he was thinking of his next move.

Without another word, Bad grabbed a leash that was hanging off the wall, and then hooked it onto Skeppy's collar. Thank God no one else was around.

"Bad, what are y-" Skeppy's giggles were cut off as Bad tugged on the leash, pulling Skeppy closer to him.

"We're going home, okay, Skeppy?" He smiled. Now, this smile was nothing like Skeppy ever seen before. There was a hint of something new, enticing, hypnotizing. That smile made Skeppy catch his breath again, "Take the collar off. We are gonna buy it."

Skeppy didn't need to ask why. He already had an idea of what was going to happen.

\---

They had went to another store before returning back home, thankfully it was easy access because they were in a mall. Skeppy honestly never been so flustered before, especially since Bad didn't see all the much moved when buying the cat ears and buttplug.

Skeppy was also never as silent as he had been since the pet store. And Bad was enjoying it.

"Ah shoot, Gavin's home," Bad commented nonchalantly, pulling the keys out of the car, "Maybe he'll leave later, I don't know. He's been spending a lot of time at his girlfriend's lately, but you know that."

Gavin was their roommate, who they were suspecting to be moving out soon. Pretty chill dude.

Skeppy still hadn't said anything. Mostly because he was more focused on his really confused boner. Bad was being so... dominating but he didn't even do anything yet. He never saw this side of Bad, he genuinely thought sex made him uncomfortable and all so he never thought to ask.

He followed behind Bad quietly, just wanting to get him alone. 

"Hey Gavin," Bad called out when entering the house, putting the clanking keys on a hook near the door, "Skeppy and I just got home."

There was no response from Gavin for a few seconds, but then from his room he finally replied just as loudly, "Okay, my girlfriend is over so we'll try to be quiet!"

"We will too," The look Bad just gave Skeppy nearly made him bust in his own fucking pants. His eyes lidded, subtle smirk, an expression that just screamed "horny."

Skeppy gulped down his excited laughter to hide his eagerness, his lips picking up just a bit.

Bad got the collar out one of the two bags, walking behind Skeppy and snapping it on him without saying a thing. He then clipped on the leash, trailing the leash around Skeppy's neck teasingly while keeping his eyes locked on Skeppy.

"This is alright, Skeppy?" He asked quietly, his lusty expression softening for his answer. Skeppy didn't need to say anything, a simple nod was understood, "Just wanted to make sure that you were alright with following everything I say like a good boy. Get on the ground."

Skeppy bit his lip to prevent his awkward laugh, he wasn't uncomfortable or anything it was just: "But...but we're in the living room."

"Did I ask for your input?" The sass in his tone was astronomical, but the calmness mixed in with it was even better, "Get on your hands and knees, Skeppy. We're gonna get you ready."

Skeppy grinned to himself, his excitement overflowing with this dominating side of Bad. He dropped to his knees and looked up at his friend, who now petted through Skeppy's hair as a reward, "There we go," Bad giggled cutely, which was kinda out of place for his position at the moment but somehow made it all the more better, "Let's get you all dressed up, okay?"

Skeppy nodded, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. Bad turned around and got everything they had bought in the toy shop out of the bag, "Hopefully Gavin or his girlfriend doesn't come out the room, that would be just humiliating for you," Bad snickered, crouching down and clipping one of the cute cat ears on one side of Skeppy's hair, "Not for me though. Because I'm not the one on the ground like a little kitten," Skeppy wiggled his body at the sound of that, "What, Skeppy? You like being a kitten? You like being a cute little kitten?"

Skeppy nodded again, his smile growing. He would feel ridiculous if this wasn't with Bad, honestly, but he was having so much fun right now. 

"Okay, kitten, now time for the best part," With Bad picking up the buttplug of a tail, Skeppy exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down so he doesn't seem as needy. He never really did anything to himself before, nothing like this, so it's all a new experience. And he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it.

When Bad got behind Skeppy, he leaned over him, kissing his neck. They would be so close to just fucking if Skeppy wasn't fully clothed right now. 

Bad placed two fingers in Skeppy's mouth gently, "Suck on these, would you?" Skeppy complied while Bad pulled down Skeppy's basketball shorts slightly to expose him.

Afterwards, Bad began to loosen him up with his salvia dripping fingers. Skeppy softly whined, trying to stay quiet to keep their case unblown. Bad had loosened him enough to insert the plug, and as he did, Skeppy arched his ass up, as if begging for more.

"Aww, Skeppyyy," Bad gushed, standing up and going back to the bag, "That's not all it does," He now held a small remote, "I'm gonna need you to be quiet though, we don't need Gavin or his girlfriend to hear you. That would be just so embarrassing."

Turning the remote on, Skeppy gasped, cupping a hand over his mouth the prevent the loud moan that was about to escape him. The plug was vibrating inside of his ass, and he never felt such a thing before. It made him want to just squirm about in pleasure like an actual wild animal but he needed to stay quiet and calm so they won't get caught. Skeppy's arms weakly shook as well, he didn't realize how much heavier his body felt to hold up when there is just so much stimulation going on behind him.

Throwing the bags away, Bad picked up the leash and began to walk towards the stairs, "Come on, kitty," He laughed quietly, "Don't make much noise. Or else I'm really gonna have to punish you."

Skeppy whimpered, dropping his head low and trying to focus on something other than his raging erection and the vibrating plug in his ass. He began to crawl, shaking as Bad trailed in front of him, going up the stairs already.

His body twitched, his dick leaking already. When did the stairs get so far away? He couldn't help his hitched breaths from escaping, especially when Bad kept his eyes on him like this.

One hand in front of the other, but whenever he moved his legs, the vibrator somehow got more intense. Were there levels on this thing?! Probably not, Bad didn't seem to have the remote in hand. But Skeppy wasn't focusing on his hands, more so on his amused face.

He stopped on the last stair, shivering, "B-bad..." His voice cracked, "Fuu-" He gulped down a moan, "Fuck..."

Bad tugged on the leash, pulling Skeppy forward causing a pleasurable grunt, "Did I say you could curse, Kitty?"

Skeppy shook his head, dropping his chest toward the ground and lifting his ass again like that would help with the vibrator.

Bad grinned at the sight, "Come on then, once we get into the room you will feel all better."

Inhaling another shaky breath, Skeppy was on the brink of tears. He was genuinely trying not to cum all over himself at this point. Bad was now standing in the doorway of his room, enjoying seeing Skeppy curling up on the floor past Gavin's door.

"Come on, Kittyyyy," Bad teased quietly, "Almost thereee."

Skeppy had to drop his head into his arm, covering his own moan. Dragging the rest of his body along the floor, his arms began to falter, making Skeppy look up at Bad with begging eyes just when he got near enough, "P...please, please..."

"Please what?"

"...lets go... in the room," Skeppy gasped, Bad moving to the side to let Skeppy helplessly stagger across the floor.

Once the door was closed and locked, Bad couldn't help but giggle. Somehow, the giggle sounded innocent. But Skeppy knew it had the cruelest intentions as he writhed on the floor, "Can I...? Can I cum? I-it's so... So close..."

Bad used the remote to turn off the vibration, Skeppy whining from loss of stimulation but then turning the most attention he could to Bad. Who now was seated on his bed. He tapped his knees, indicating for Skeppy to come closer.

Crawling between Bad's legs, Skeppy promptly planted himself on his knees.

"Good boy," Bad grinned, petting through Skeppy's hair, "You know what to do, right?"

Skeppy nodded.

"If you do good, I'll maybe let you cum."

Woah... hearing Bad say something like that... that really made Skeppy's brain go wild, "C-can we...? Are you gonna...?"

"Hmmm?" Bad started petting Skeppy's hair with one hand again as he pulled down his jeans with the other.

Skeppy was more shy asking this, as he never said anything really along the lines of it before, "Um... Go inside...?"

It seemed like it took Bad a few seconds to really understand what Skeppy was trying to ask. How was this man so dominating right now again? "Oh you mean if I'm gonna go inside of you."

Okay yeah, Skeppy had to giggle a little at that. It took Bad at least 3 seconds to understand what the fuck he was trying to say, that's so funny. But... Maybe not the best course of action at this time.

Because Skeppy's laughter, got Bad more dominating. He squished Skeppy's cheeks with one hand, stopping the laughing, "Ohh, so it's cute to make fun of me now, hmmm?"

Bad released his erection, smiling playfully down at Skeppy's surprised expression.

"I think it would be cuter to see you choke just a little more than what you may have been doing, Kitty."

There was no hesitation from Skeppy when Bad said that. He immediately went to work, gripping the base and licking down up to the tip; presenting gentle, loving kisses at the top. 

Bad smiled softly, Skeppy was just adorable. Even in the most erotic moment, he was still taking ever part of Bad into consideration, providing love for every centimeter of his body in some way or another.

He began to actually suck, earning gentle moans and grunts from Bad above him, as well as petting and praise.

"Yes, ahh," Bad panted, "You're doing so good, Kitty. I'll treat you so... So good, Skeppy."

Skeppy was kinda choking, his eyes tearing up a bit, but not enough to make him want to stop. Bad's sweet pleasure sounds were too heavenly for him to even THINK about stopping. And the lewd, hungry noises he could hear himself making for Bad... He somewhat wished they were recording it.

Just so he could go back and listen over and over and over again.

Bobbing his head back and forth, Bad seemed to have gotten a grip on helping Skeppy move back down with his mouth by very carefully pushing him down on his dick. He was clearly taking the idea of not wanting Skeppy to gag too much into consideration as he was slowly yet silently respecting how far Skeppy could already take into his throat without overdoing it.

"Skeppy..." he quietly groaned, now clicking the remote back on to resume the vibrations of the buttplug.

Skeppy popped his mouth off, leaving a bridge of salvia from Bad's tip to Skeppy's slobbery lips as he yelped and curled up again, "B-Bad!! H-hahh... hahh..." He shivered, inhaling deeply through his nose as he forced himself to grab onto Bad's dick again, sucking harder yet more sloppy on Bad.

Bad bit his lip, his hands clearly shaking more as he pet through Skeppy's hair, "Don't you... cum yet... Skeppy," he breathed out. Throwing his head back he took Skeppy's lips off of him so he could prevent himself from cumming so early as well, "...f-fuck...!"

Bad cursing under his breath was so fucking hot to Skeppy. But he couldn't even comment on it as he was shaking on the ground with practical drool rolling down the corner of his mouth. He was repeatedly whispering out, "...b-bad... please... bad..." in a faltering, quiet voice.

Panting while gently smiling, amused at Skeppy's needy begs, he took off his own shirt and the rest of his clothing.

"Can you completely undress yourself like that or do you need my help?"

"For fucks sake, Bad, pleaassee... just fuck meeee," Skeppy whined out, pretty loudly actually.

And that's how we got here. To:

"Keep your voice low, and don't you dare curse, okay, Skeppy?" Bad uttered, gazing down at the already slobbery man on the ground, "We don't want my roommate walking in on you with a tail," he grinned, sliding his thumb gently across Skeppy's parted, glistening lips.

"Just... just get the buttplug ouuut," Skeppy whimpered, arching his back down and leaning his face into Bad's hand, "Baaaad, pleassee... I need ittt..."

Bad made a hand motion, telling Skeppy to turn over on his back silently. Skeppy did as so, automatically spreading his legs out for Bad as his chest rose and then fell staggering from his heavy yet trembling breathes.

Bad got on the ground with Skeppy, running his hand down his chest and then back up again once he got to his boner beneath his shorts. He then began to lift up Skeppy's shirt, tossing it overhead without a care.

Keeping his hand on Skeppy's chest, he moved down to his shorts, easily sliding those off and also tossing them who knows where in that room. 

With Skeppy fully exposed now, Bad finally removed the butt plug completely. Leaving a still twitching Skeppy, whimpering for more, Bad giggled when Skeppy arched his back and practically cried out after Bad simply grazed his dick with tips of his fingers.

"Shh, shh," Bad tried to hush through his laughter, making Skeppy giggle slightly as well.

"Baaaddd, come onnnn."

Bad quieted down, "Okay, ready?"

"Pleasee, ugh, God, I've been waiting for-" Skeppy was cut off as Bad pushed in, a yelp of surprise forcing out of his throat, "--ever." He breathed out, "Hoooly shiit... Woah, Bad, you're so... hahhh..." He gripped onto the leg of the computer desk behind his head, "...biig..."

"Mmmn," Bad kissed Skeppy's chest, "Did you think I was tiny or something?"

Skeppy shrugged, "You gave off that energy."

He thrusted a little deeper into Skeppy, just because of that statement. Skeppy moaned out loud again.

"You okay?" Bad asked out of reassurance.

Skeppy nodded, "B...better than ever... shit..." His eyes closed, biting his lip as he tried to move on his own.

"Hey hey," Bad trailed his hands down the sides of Skeppy's body, "Keep your eyes on what's happening. You got that?"

"Y-yes," Skeppy panted, watching Bad's length move out and then quickly back in inside of him; the pressure building on his walls. His grip tightened on the desk, he knew he needed to keep his sounds muffled.

Bad licked his hand and began to palm Skeppy's dripping on his stomach erection, just making the poor catboy cry out. VERY loudly, "BaaAad! Oh, fuucck!" He wheezed, his hips seemingly moving on his own, "You feel so good, B-bad!'

Hearing footsteps in the hallway, Bad took it upon himself to slap a hand over Skeppy's mouth to prevent more loud noises, "Shhh, shh, shut up, Skeppy," he scolded in a harsh whisper. Skeppy continued to moan beneath his hand, drool slipping through his fingers.

Gavin knocked on the door, and then his voice rang out, muffled, "Hey, Eva and I are going to go hang out with some friends. We probably would be staying the night again over there if that's fine."

Bad inhaled sharply before responding through quick pants, "Yeah that's-" He felt himself building up, "That's fine," he panted back out.

"Oh, and are you guys okay? I know you two fight a lot for your Minecraft streams or whatever but like, y'all have been getting into it for this cat shit. Like, you two are getting LOUD about it."

Was he talking about their cat arguments or them fucking with the pet name of "kitty?" Who knows, who cares, Bad sure didn't. He was trying to keep himself from cumming while Gavin was in the middle of talking to him through the door, not too focused on whatever the fuck he was actually asking.

Skeppy was just thriving on the floor, tears leaking from his eyes as he tensed up and came all over himself, moaning loudly into Bad's hand.

"We're fi-hh... fine," Bad gulped, Skeppy's insides had tensed around him, making him so much closer, "Just... working out... problems, that's all--" his voice cracked as he started to really pound into Skeppy, making him arch his back more and just cry out, of coursed, muffled.

"Okay, if you say so, just don't want any serious fights going on between you two. I like that Zak guy a lot, don't want him to leave because you're a prick or something," Gavin chuckled through the door. Bad tensed as he came inside of Skeppy, Skeppy arched his back again, feeling his inside fill up with warmth, "Alright, I'll get going now!"

Bad panted, unable to even answer Gavin at this point. But he did hear them both leave, letting Bad finally release his hand off of Skeppy's mouth.

Pulling himself out, he stood up and got some tissues, beginning to clean Skeppy and then himself off. He gently cupped Skeppy's cheek as he dried off his light tear trails with a smile.

"You did really really good," Bad smiled kindly, "Did you have fun?"

Skeppy began giggling weakly, "I didn't... I didnt know you... haha... woah..."

Bad panted Skeppy's head proudly, "Don't judge books by their covers. Or something like that. Anyways, now that we have the house to ourselves, bath time and cuddles with the puppies?"

"Fuck yes!!"

"Language."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it <3 I haven't really seen much of Petplay nor ever written it before so I hope that it was okay!
> 
> I will be getting to the other requests eventually, I have not forgotten about you guys >:D Just wanted to let you all know, don't be shy to request a lot! Who doesn't need more writing practice? Besides I want to make stuff you guys would enjoy. Thank you for the kudos and reads! I'm glad I could get welcomed to ao3 with all of these kind people, even though I haven't written too much on here. Maybe I'll post a slow burn skephalo story on here one day or something similar :3 we will see how this goes!


	4. Smut || Helping a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gotta stop writing these so early in the morning/late at night omg. Grammar is probably terrible and I AM SO SORRY IF THAT'S THE CASE I promise I will eventually fix these things LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we get our adorable, embarrassed Bad, requested by a person I would tag if I knew how to tag users on here! (@tiredasf). Unless you wish to be anonymous then I apologize- just lemme know in the comments and I will delete ur user from the oneshots-- anyways!
> 
> Bad - bottom  
> Skeppy - top
> 
> What's included:  
> Light spanking, praise, anal penetration (I'm gonna start putting this one in case some readers aren't comfy with this <3), grinding, handjob, maybe slight overstim? and idk I'll figure it out along the way again LOL

Took Bad long enough to finally let Skeppy visit him. 

Seriously, it's been over 2 years now since they knew each other. And the fact Skeppy visited Sapnap before visiting Bad, even though he only shared ONE conversation with Sapnao before... okay yeah he was a little bit jealous over that still. But, he wasn't thinking about it that much because ayyeeee! He was here with him now!

Skeppy was surprised how touchy feely Bad was whenever they first met. When they talked about it over texts, he didn't seem as engaged in hugging and unusually holding hands and all as he was in real life, where he would literally childishly tug on Skeppy's shirt just to get his attention.

It was actually really cute how Bad didn't even notice that his love language was definitely touch.

Well, love for friends, obviously. Totally.

With Skeppy setting up the livestream camera, Bad sat on the bed criss crossed and laying out Uno cards. Both of them were just as competitive in real life as they were in Minecraft too.

"Okay, when should I start the stream?" Skeppy asked, stretching his arms and then clicking on some stuff on Bad's computer.

"In a few minutes it should be good," Bad replies, laying out the last few cards, "I can't believe you're going to live stream us sleeping. This is the literal reason I muted Vurb on Twitter, Skeppy."

Skeppy giggled, "We gotta give the people what they want, Bad. Okay, I'm setting it to start at like 6:00P.M. sharp. You got the cards down?"

"Mhm," Bad nodded, "I'm gonna win, Skeppy."

Skeppy climbed onto the bed, giving Bad a pat on his head, "Sure you are."

"I am."

Hopefully a game of Uno doesn't ruin their friendship as it usually would with anyone else. Especially when it comes down to whether or not someone can troll in a card game. Skeppy would find a way somehow.

One minute until the stream began.

Bad's eyes seemed focused on the colorful cards he had, his lips pursed together in concentration as if the game had already started. He seems to really get into his head when it comes to competitive games...

Speaking of heads, Skeppy's head had been really messed up lately. Well, messed up isn't a good word for it. It was like his hormones were through the roof. His libido was way too high or something. But it only started going nuts when Bad would playfully punch him or literally just brush against him. 

As soon as they met up and Bad hugged him, he had wished Bad had gone further. And maybe kissed him. Hahaha, just for the memes... yep.

Whenever Bad would casually pick up his hand to hold, Skeppy wanted to move it onto his own thigh; of course he would never do such a thing as he was pretty sure Bad would panic so much he would force him to go home. 

And damn, the last thing Skeppy wanted to do was ruin anything between them at all. Especially not when they FINALLY met up. But thank God he was pretty good at hiding his erections. Just keep wearing baggy shorts, which was actually his entire wardrobe so he had not too bad of worries.

Bad glanced at the computer screen, "Oh, Skeppy, we're live now."

Skeppy jumped slightly from his name, but then he grinned at the camera, "Oops, sorry I was lost in my mind about you," Starting the stream off right. With a flushed Bad.

"Skeppy!" He giggled awkwardly, "Umm... sounds like an issue of your own! Anyways, hello everyone! Guess who we have here today!"

The chat was going a million miles per second as Skeppy waved toward the camera while Bad opened his arms toward Skeppy, as if to introduce him.

"We have this muffin head here, today and for a few nights!"

"It took me forever but here I am," Skeppy hummed playfully, "Now, we need to come to a final conclusion. Who is taller? Bad, stand up."

Skeppy stood, adjusting the camera further back to get their entire body into view. Then, he looked back at Bad, who was still sitting on the bed with the card tightly in his hand. He frowned childishly.

"Whaat? If you're 9 feet tall like you say you are, how about we prove that right now?"

They already had checked before they started the stream. It was honestly funny, because it was the first thing they did before even greeting or hugging each other.

Bad huffed, scooting off the bed and then planting his feet on the ground near Skeppy. He hid his face between his hands as Skeppy glided his hand right over Bad's head to like Skeppy's cheek. Bad honestly wasn't that much shorter than Skeppy but still enough where it was clearly noticeable on the camera.

The chat was spamming #shortboyhalo now, probably about to get that trending on Twitter too. 

Bad plopped back on the bed in silence, "Hmph." Then he crossed his arms, "I'm totally gonna beat you in Uno."

"Awww, ShortBoyHalo is lying agaiin," Skeppy teased in a mocking baby tone, "Anyways, we are gonna play Uno and I'm gonna win."

Bad rolled his eyes, and then began to explain the plans for the night, "No, he's not. But whatever. We're gonna probably play like one or two rounds of Uno, and then figure out another thing to play because since Skeppy is at my place right now, it might be harder to stream for him and all because he has a laptop. Maybe we could get some friends together and play some among us later."

"Also we are gonna be sleeping together!" Exclaimed Skeppy.

Ohhh boy was that gonna get clipped to hell and back then put onto Tiktok.

Bad was silent, giving Skeppy a look that practically pleaded 'Don't do this to me.'

Skeppy laughed loudly from the chat, "Oh god, oh god, don't quote me-- BAHAHAAA!"

"He means... sleeping cam but I mean... ANYWAYS- let's just play the stupid game so I can kick your butt," Bad says before flipping over the card off the top of the deck.

\---

They had played Uno literally 14 times in a row. And Bad had won 11 out of those 14 of games.

Skeppy whined like he normally did, "I don't wanna play this anymoreeeee."

"Because you keep losing?" Bad replied with sass, a grin in his voice.

Being the way Skeppy is, he dramatically fake cried, "BAAAAAAAAAAD! Let's play something eeelssse."

"Okay okay, quit it. Let's see what the chat wants," Getting up from the bed, Bad wandered to his computer desk and bent over to browse the chat.

"Damnnn Bad," Skeppy said jokingly.

"What?" Bad turned his head behind him "Language."

Skeppy dragged his finger and thumb across his chin and bit his lip like a classic fuckboy, "Ahahah," he joked.

"Skeppy, literally what are you doing?"

The chat was losing their minds.

"You got CAKE, Bad."

"What? Where? I mean I do have cake mix in the pantry, but I was thinking we could do that later," Furrowing his brows, he looked back towards the chat, "Why are you guys freaking out and calling me innocent? It's cake, what else do I even say to that?"

Skeppy wiggled his eyebrows as he approached Bad from behind, now sliding his hands together and walking really stupidly as he got closer to Bad.

"Anyways, chat is saying that we should probably play-- Huh? Why are they spamming to look behind me? Skeppy, what are you--" Spank! Bad yelped out a "WHAH-!" On the impact. 

"OH SHIT I DIDN'T MEAN TO ACTUALLY HIT YOUR ASS-" Skeppy panicked as Bad turned around quickly, breathing hard from mostly the shock factor of it all, "HAHAH, OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY--"

It wasn't that hard actually, but it was loud enough to be heard on the stream.

Bad spoke quickly back to the stream, "S-Sorry, guys, hold on, Skeppy... dropped something um, lemme mute up, hold on," Right after muting and dragging the face cam off the stream, he turned back around at the flustered yet still laughing Skeppy, "WH-WHAAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, SKEPPY?!" Bad exclaimed, his face turning a bright cherry red, "There are CHILDREN on this stream!"

"I WAS GONNA ACT LIKE I FAKE SPANKED YOU BUT THEN YOU LIKE... WERE A LOT CLOSER THAN I FIRST THOUGHT-- WHY did you MOAN?!"

"I didn't-- S-SKEPPY!" He squeaked, "I DIDN'T MOAN!"

Skeppy mimicked the noise he made, "'WhaH!' That's not a moan?!"

"...N-no!"

"Oh my god, Bad," Skeppy continued giggling, "I didn't expect it to bounce back like damn, you may be short but your ass makes up for it."

"Sgeppyyy!" He whimpered, covering his face, "Quit that, we have a stream to get back to, that IS PROBABLY GONNA BE ALL OVER THE INTERNET NOW."

"That is how the internet works, yes," Skeppy sat down in Bad's chair, but Bad remained standing, still flustered as hell.

"SHUT UP-- IM JUST--" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, "I don't know what in the world is up with you but...I'm gonna ummute. So don't be bad,. Not like THAT especially, again."

"Pft, whatever you say, Bad."

Unmuting himself, Bad managed to straighten out his voice enough to talk more casually to the stream though there was still a small waver to it, "Sorry, guys, technical diffculties. Skeppy unplugged something--"

"Shut uppp!" Skeppy laughed out loud, "It was Bad."

"DOESN'T MATTER WHO-- they are saying to play a game of FNAF? Ohhh, is that that horror game that Tommy played? It was funny seeing him jump like that."

Skeppy seemed preoccupied on his phone now, texting something, yet he still commented, "Who doesn't know what FNAF is? Oh wait, probably you because you're a boomer."

He gasped, falsely offended, "How dare you, Sgeppy--" Bad's phone buzzed, "Op- Hey, why did you text..."

'End the stream soon, I got a problem.'

"One second guys, it's a mess right now," Bad muted up again, thankfully, they still hadn't put the face cam back on yet, "What's wrong, Skeppy?" Being the way Bad was, he was genuinely concerned about his best friend. Despite just being practically humiliated online by him.

"I can't stand up."

Bad made a confused expression, "Why does that matter? And what-- why?"

He may have been risking a lot right now, but he didn't even realize just how bad this "problem" had gotten. In his shorts was a hard bulge, outlining itself proudly under the black clothing.

Once noticing, Bad's eyes widened by 3 times, "OH-ooooh my ... goodness um..." Bad looked at the stream for a second but then back towards Skeppy's face, "There's a bathroom--"

Skeppy frowned, "I can't get up though."

"YES, YOU CAN-- OH MY GOODNESS--" Bad's breathes were sharp and deep in embarrassment, "The cam is OFF, Skeppy, you can get up."

"Nooo, it's not that I'm worried about that they can see me-- I literally I am like... so hard right now it nearly hurts."

"HHHh-" it was like Bad curled up from blushing so much at the word 'hard' he couldn't even process words of his own. In a choked voice he asked, "How did you even...? Sgeppy, oh my gosh. Oh my gosssh..."

Skeppy hummed, "I dunno. Something about you did this to me," he laughed playfully.

"M-me?! Hold... Hold on, there, Skeppy," Bad looked like he really need to catch his breath for a moment, "I thought... you liked girls."

"Can't a man get some experience from both sides?"

"Skeppy!! W-what if I like girls?!"

"Bad, come on now."

He went quiet and then peeped out a, "...y-yeah, that's fair. Wait no-- Sgeppy--" He shook his head quickly from side to side, "We have a livestream going on. You're g-gonna have to do something about..." the second his eyes locked back onto the outline, he gazed back up to the roof with a deep inhale, "...that... um..."

"Do you want help?"

Bad made a noise that sounded like a squeak and a gasp, "W-we just... but... the stream--" Skeppy began to touch himself through his pants nonchalantly, "s-skeppy! What are you d-doing?!"

"About to jack off, why?" 

"W-WHY?! Oh my goooooosh," Bad inhaled deeply to calm himself but his eyes stayed on Skeppy's hand movements, palming his own erection. 

It was intriguing, honestly, Skeppy's puppy eyes playfully admiring Bad's flustered yet interested expression.

"You can touch, Bad, it's okay."

Bad bit his lip, looking back at the paused stream and then back at Skeppy's hand. With a simple click, he ummuted himself on the stream, "We gotta deal with something actually, we will be streaming later tonight though! So stay tuned guys, um, see you later."

Bad clicked off of Twitch and then turned fully towards Skeppy, looking at his feet shyly.

"Come here, Bad," Skeppy motioned for Bad.

Bad softly giggled, "Um...why...?"

"Just come hereeee."

Bad walked forward, now directly in front of Skeppy in the chair. Skeppy wrapped his arms around Bad's waist, pulling him into his lap, "W-wooah-- Sgeppy!" Bad exclaimed in surprise, "Woah, hehehe..."

Bad bit his lip harshly, feeling Skeppy's warm bulge poking at his own. Then, he started rocking his hips back and forth, his breath hitching as he gripped at Skeppy's shoulders for support.

"Ooh, fuuuck," Skeppy held Bad's hips down, grinding against him. Bad was whimpering quietly to himself, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment.

Skeppy kissed on Bad's neck gently, squeezing at his ass. Skeppy playfully smacked him again, earning a shocked yelp and a more unstable Bad as he dug his nails deeper into Skeppy's shoulders.

Skeppy giggled, squeezing at Bad's thighs, "You're so shy and cute, oh my God."

Bad whined quietly, "D-don't talk l-like thaaat," he blushed, hiding his cheeks with one of his hands and looking to the side flustered.

"Awww, but it's precious," Skeppy kissed Bad's lower neck and inhaled softly, taking in his warmth and scent, "You're precious," Skeppy thrusted gently against him, caressing his entire lower half.

Bad shivered, whimpering again but muffled into his hand as his body twitched.

"Bad?"

"M-mm?"

"You did not just cum in your pants from just grinding on me," Skeppy bursted out giggling, "God, I must be a heart breaker if it's that easy for you!"

Bad didn't respond, just hid his reddened face into Skeppy's shoulder.

"Awww, Bad but I'm still hard as fuck. And I don't really want this moment to stop, hehe," Skeppy sounded even a bit shy about asking that.

Bad lifted his head, eyes lidded yet brows furrowed almost worriedly as he raised up his shirt and bit into it to keep it up. He drooled a little into the fabric while he whined, freeing his still dripping dick, he slightly stroked himself; still far too sensitive to fun again as he jumped.

"What are you doing?" Giggled Skeppy, amusingly watching Bad play around with himself, "You trying to prove you can bust two out in like 2 minutes or something?"

That made Bad whine in denial, though it was pretty obvious.

"Don't worry about overdoing yourself. Look, I'll give you some time to chill and take a breather. I just am gonna need you to do that--" he referred to Bad's hands gripping his own dick, "--to me."

Bad gazed up from his self and nodded, pulling down Skeppy's shorts as much as he could while he sat in his lap and gripped Skeppy's warm length. Skeppy let out a low breath, "There we go..."

"You... you are really..."

"Hard? I know right? It's ridiculous. And it's all because of you."

Bad sucked in a deep breath, trying to prevent his adorable smile from showing too too much in front of Skeppy just because of that silly comment. He was still really flustered, so much so to respond with much of anything. And Bad was sure if he even let the the smallest smile out, Skeppy would continue teasing at him and he might just blush so hard he might die or something.

He began to gently stroke up and down his friend's erection, keeping his eyes down and his soft smile to a minimum. Skeppy didn't like that all too much, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he began to kiss at Bad's chin, neck, lips, cheeks, nose, literally everywhere.

"Ah- Skeppy-- what are you even doing?!" Bad finally let out his giggle; the man was kissing all over his face with quick, sweet pecks!

Skeppy nuzzled his face into the crook of Bad's neck, kissing at his neck as well, "You look so tense and adorable..." his breathes were a bit short from Bad still stroking on him, "I just couldn't help it..."

"Hehehe..."

Skeppy began to pant now, placing his hand over Bad's as they now both stroked on his dick, "Yes, Bad, so close..." he uttered, Bad watching with curious intent as Skeppy got faster, "B-Bad, I'm gonna--"

Bad quickly smashed his lips against Skeppy's as he moaned and came on their hands. He pulled away slightly to let Skeppy breathe, blinking cutely for his next move with his happy, sparkling, green eyes.

Skeppy smiled at him, "You think you could take a round, Bad?"

Bad covered his face as he nodded.

"I'm gonna try and last my longest for you, okay?" Skeppy pecked Bad's forehead, "Alright, let's get you out of these pants."

That didn't take long, Bad quickly standing up, dropping his bottoms to the ground completely and then climbing back into Skeppy's lap like an obedient boy. Despite him being so shy verbally, he didn't waste any time hovering over Skeppy's cum coated dick before finally taking it inside.

Bad moaned out loud as he slide himself down, Skeppy hiding his face in Bad's chest, his lips fluttering gently over his warm flesh. Skeppy began to move slowly, his pants already loud and breathy.

"...S-skeppy," his voice was weak, tired, but still full of pleasure, "... feels... really good, oh my gosh..."

"Ahh, shit, yeah... yes... ugh I can't last long, you just feel... so perfect, God damn it," Skeppy cursed under his breath as he pulled out of Bad and quickly grabbed a tissue on Bad's desk, filling the napkin with the rest of the cum he had managed to get out.

Bad whimpered, looking like he was about to cry over the fact Skeppy didn't let him know he was about to cum so soon.

Wiping the rest of his softening member off, he looked up at the pouting Bad in his lap, "What?" He closed up the napkin and tossed it into the nearby trashcan, his grinning growing once more, "Do you want me to cum inside of you next time?"

"S-Skeppy!" Looks like flustered, shy Bad was back, "T-that's... so dirty..."

"Okay, okay, Bad. We still have plenty of time before we have to start the livestream back on again. Get on the bed, I promise we will do everything you wanna do," Skeppy winked at him, patting his stinging ass from the previous spanks to get him off of his lap so he could move.

Bad nodded quietly, and did as he was told; crawling onto the bed. Ready for some more rounds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to kinda go in semi order >:D I'm actually really happy with how many requests I'm getting bc I'm like pumping out a chapter every day or so and it's like fueling me like I FEEL GREAT RN THANK U GUYS SO MUCH THERE ARE SO MANY CHAPTERS COMING UP STAY TUNED ILY 
> 
> Also I'm sorry if I don't write it exactly how you may have wanted it D: I usually try and add a creative spin to each chapter so it isn't as repetitive as the one before when it comes to the basic ideas and all! Drink some water you simps! Take care <3


	5. Smut || Play Fighting but I Grind My Best Friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how chapters work in Ao3 ngl so this might post as like chapter 5 because I can't reorder it or whatever LMAOO but this one is requested by @Slith2601! 
> 
> Because I know some people may not really like penetration all that much and we do have an assortment of penetration in other oneshots on here, I'm gonna only be doing grinding for this one! As I mentioned before, I want everyone to be able to enjoy the one shots and to feel comfortable to suggest, read, and comment <3 also thank you all so much for the kudos!! 
> 
> What's included:  
> Play fighting, grinding, biting, pinning, hickeys, and that's pretty much it here lolol this one is pretty short, sorry guys!!
> 
> Bad - bottom (literally) also he's bratty >:3  
> Skeppy - top

Skeppy really was like a middle school boy in real life. Maybe not height wise or obviously age wise but oh my god, did he act like a 14 year old whenever he met up with Bad.

But look, Bad wasn't any more mature. He tried to be, but that was a fail. They acted so much like actual children, thankfully none of Bad's roommates where there to babysit those two idiots together. Because here they were, fighting over whether or not to put strawberry cream cheese spread on only bagels and toast or if you could put them on bread, toast, AND bagels.

It started off with them just sitting on the couch. Skeppy had sat in the living room next to Bad, who immediately gave a concerned look over what's in his plate.

"Is that... bread and the cream cheese spread we have...?" Bad giggled softly in amusement and what sounded like disbelief.

Skeppy raised a brow in confusion towards Bad, picking up the remote and flipping through the channels curiously, "Yeah? And what about it?"

"Like... bread. Not toast?"

"Nope."

Another giggle of shock escaped Bad, "...uh... why?"

Skeppy began to laugh along with Bad now, gazing towards him once stopping the channel on some sort of game show, "The fuck do you mean 'why,' it's a slice of your gluten free bread and I'm hungry?"

"I meant-- PFT-- no, oh my goodness," Bad shook his head from side to side, "Why not put it on a bagel or like toast the bread?"

"Why would I need to do that?!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Bad was taking this seriously, his laughter making his cheeks red, "You don't-- what?! You don't put strawberry cream cheese spread on just bread. You're just making a sandwich now."

"Bad, bread is just uncooked toast why is this SO SERIOUS FOR YOU?! HAHAH--"

"Because it's WRONG, Skeppy! You put that stuff on BAGELS. And TOAST. Whoever puts it on squishy soft bread deserves to be in jail."

Skeppy nodded, biting into his bread, "Ooooh, well then lock me up, bitch." 

He laughed loudly and covered his face as Bad bonked him lightly with taps on his head while at the same time yelling "LANGUAGE!!! LANNNGUAGE!"

Skeppy put his plate down, his grinning widening playfully, "FINE! FINE, YOU WANNA GO?!"

"YEAH, LET'S GO!" Bad raised his hands up in defense with slight fear as Skeppy was a bit taller than him, but he knew it was all a playful little act, "You wouldn't dare try and fight me, Sgeppy."

"Oh yeah? Yeah? Huh," Skeppy pounced on Bad, laughing as he pinned his wrists above his head. Bad yelped and looked up at his trapped wrists in shock and then pouted his lip for a second before giving Skeppy an angry pout.

"You cheated."

Skeppy chuckled, leaning closer to Bad's face, "How on earth did I cheat?"

Bad stuck his tongue out at Skeppy, like a little brat. Skeppy laughed quietly at him, his breathe radiating the gentle smell of strawberries. 

Bad still huffed childishly, "This was n...no fair, you cheated, Sgeppy."

"Mmmn?" Skeppy used only one hand to squeeze Bad's wrists together, his knee riding up to Bad's thigh as his other free hand trailed up to Bad's flushed cheeks, "I cheated?"

Bad bit his own lip, staring at Skeppy's eyes intensely, "...y...yeah."

Skeppy squished Bad's cheeks together cutely, forcing his mouth into an "O." Skeppy gushed, tilting his head to the side, "Aww, Baaad, you and I both know I did not cheat. Sounds like you're just a sore loser. Really sore actually... what's going on down here?"

Bad hiccuped as Skeppy traced a finger down his bulge, "T-that's-- That's not anything--"

"Ohhh?"

"... it's nothing..."

"Feels like something," Skeppy squeezed him down below slightly, "Didn't think you were so passionate about strawberry cream cheese."

"...pft-- HahahA--"

That made them both kinda lose their fucking minds. Giggling a bit too much, Skeppy plopped his face in the crook of Bad's next, still laughing. Skeppy kept his hand down below, lightly rubbing him outside of his shorts. Bad slowly calmed down as Skeppy raised his face lightly, kissing sweetly on Bad's neck, his lips formed into a smile pressed against Bad's skin.

Bad shivered when Skeppy bit down into his flesh, teeth sinking into his neck. He shut his lips tightly to prevent the loud gasp that wanted to escape. But Skeppy wasn't having it. He palmed Bad, forcing the noise out of him.

"You're so cuuute," Skeppy whispered after kissing the bitemark he left on Bad's throat, dropping his hips and beginning to grind his self on Bad's erection.

"Aahh..." Bad's eyes trailed down, watching closely as Skeppy thrusted against his bulge, he gulped, "You're not even... hh...hah... d-doing anything to me..."

Skeppy hummed, going to the other side of his neck, sucking on it harshly, picking up his pace against Bad's erection. Bad's breathing picked up along with Skeppy's thrusts, gasps and moans occurring more frequently.

Even Skeppy was beginning to pant quietly now, kissing on Bad's lips hungrily and then back down his neck. His hands ran over the curves of his silhouette, feeling their way around every imperfection or perfection in his eyes.

Bad's hips arched towards Skeppy, his chest trembling as his breath hitched. Skeppy ran his hand underneath Bad's shirt and feeling his chest; circling gently around his nipples for a mere moment before moving back down and helping his lower back arch towards his erection. That made Bad gasp quietly, with Skeppy somehow managing to admire every part of his heated body without even seeing him undress.

Skeppy remained sucking, biting, and kissing all over Bad's now colorful neck. That's gonna be fun to hide for his next facecam stream!

"S...sgeppy..." Bad whispered, tension building up, "Skeeppyyyy..."

Skeppy knew he was about to finish, grinding against him more roughly and biting him harshly as Bad's entire body froze and shook; feeling a dampness beneath him. Skeppy went on for a few more seconds, also softly groaning as he came in his pants, squeezing Bad's wrists together on accident.

Bad panted, laughing as he calmed down from the orgasm, "That was s-so... hahahah--" his laughter was weak but making him just as breathless as it would if he was laughing loudly.

Skeppy joined him in the giggling, "Damn..." Skeppy released a deep breath, "I didnt think... strawberry cream cheese was this... this fucking serious."

They laughed with each other once more, Skeppy letting go of Bad's wrists and flopping onto him, kissing under his jaw.

"Put...putting it on bread is still really weird, Skeppy... like seriously--"

Skeppy cut him off with a "Shut the fuck up, Bad oh my god." Causing them to just cuddle there, laughing among themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we have more jealous skidaddliddodling with bottom Bad!! Stay tuned everyone~


	6. Smut/Fluffy? || No Nut November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let everyone know that if your aren't comfortable with certain aspects of the oneshots, let me know and I will be much more specific in what's involved so you can enjoy your time here :D let's have a safe space for all the shippers, judgement free zone! Loving your guys ideas so much, I can't thank you all enough fkhdksneksa
> 
> This can remain anonymous if you just simply ask me to remove your username too, don't be shy! It's just what's keeping track of requests and whether or not I got to yours yet :3
> 
> So this one was requested by @jamienaps with edging and praise!
> 
> What's included:  
> Compliments, "I love you"s, it's almost kinda fluffy ngl, edging, light crying, lots of kisses, there will be no penetration for this one! Hope you enjoy :3
> 
> Bad - top  
> Skeppy - bottom

Okay, Bad literally thought No Nut November just meant no one could eat nuts. Like... normal nuts; peanuts, walnuts, pecans, etc. And it wasn't that he was "innocent" or anything, he just had such a different way of understanding shit that it was almost amusing to Skeppy.

On Twitter, Skeppy had posted "day 5 of No Nut November; my day be so fine. Then boom: BadBoyHalo."

Leading to Bad responding with, "Why? Did I ruin your no nut eating challenge? D:"

Skeppy picked his head up from his laptop to look at Bad, who was now doing whatever on his Minecraft server. He blinked a few times towards him, as if that would help Skeppy understand whether or not Bad was genuine or joking about what he believes No Nut November was.

"Bad," He called out, his voice wavering from a short giggle he tried to suppress. Bad didn't answer so he called out again, but louder, "Bad."

"Mmm?" Bad kept his eyes on the screen, though the noise affirmed that he was listening to Skeppy.

Skeppy giggled under his breath, "Do you like... seriously believe that you know um... No Nut November is just not eating..." Oh god, he was trying not to burst out laughing at the poor, uneducated man, "...nuts?"

Bad didn't answer, not out of like awkwardness or anything, he just seemed really focused on his screen. He finally opened his mouth with drawn out, half attentive words, "I... don't really know what else it could mean. Do whatever you want, I dont care all that much."

"No-- no," Skeppy had to choke down the laughter bubbling up from his chest, "Nutting. Do you know what that means?"

"... um... eating nuts?"

Skeppy got up and hopped on the side of Bad's computer desk, his legs swinging off of the end, "Seriously? Bad, how long have you been on the internet?"

Bad looked up at Skeppy, finally paying attention to him, "Literally almost my whole life, uhh why?"

"So you know what urban dictionary is, right?"

Bad stared at Skeppy with an unamused look.

A bit of laughter escaped Skeppy from Bad's expression, "Could you... maybe look it up... pffft-"

"Skeppy, I feel like I am about to be real disgusted."

"HAHAH-- N-no! Look, I want you to actually try in No Nut November-- I mean, if you even do any of that."

"I actually like nuts, no."

Skeppy groaned, leaning his head back playfully annoyed, "Nooo!! It's not eating nuts, Oh my God."

"Okay, if it's not, then what is it?"

"LOOK IT UPPP!"

Bad sighed, rolling his eyes, "Fine, fine. I'm looking it up," He began to type into the Google search bar.

"ON URBAN DICTIONARY!" Exclaimed Skeppy.

"Ugh-- Skeppy, you're so LOUD."

Skeppy poked Bad's cheek, "But you love it."

Pulling up the urban dictionary page, Bad furrowed his brows at the definition. Then, he gazed at Skeppy with a done with life expression, a smile somewhat poking through.

"Skeppy, seriously?"

Skeppy bit his lip to prevent his outburst of laughter. It came out anyway, "You want to join?! I bet I'm gonna beat you. I mean, unless you already failed?"

"...I didn't."

Woahhh, no "language" from Bad?

"I'm gonna beat you."

Bad hummed, looking Skeppy up and down and smiling a bit, "Actually, that's wrong."

Skeppy raised his brows in curiosity, "Oooh? I'm gonna post on Twitter that I got you to participate--"

"Skeppy, you might not wanna do that," Bad softly laughed, standing up from his chair. Skeppy's eyes followed on his every movement, a smile growing wider.

"Why?" He asked, a tiny, excited giggle escaping his lips as Bad stood in front of him, "What are you doingggg?"

"I wanna make you lose."

"WH- BAD!" Skeppy yelped in shock, a string of laughter following behind, "Do you have any idea what you're saying right now?!"

"Mmmhmm, I'm very competitive, you know that," His fingers trailed up Skeppy's knees to his up thighs, "And I'm sure you're doing great already. And if that's the case, then that would make it much more fun, don't you think?"

Skeppy let out a breathy laugh, "You're so..."

"Competitive," Bad finished his sentence, kissing the tip of his nose playfully and then grinning, "I wanna beat you. But I wanna have fun with it too. That's okay, right?"

With a nod, Skeppy kissed on Bad's cheek, then moved to his lips. Holy shit, what was Bad doing?! He surely wasn't complaining, but he didn't want to lose No Nut November just yet...

Bad's hand gently brushed over Skeppy's already erection, making him jump.

"Woahhh, Skeppy, excited?" Bad giggled, "Aww, you're adorable. I love you."

Skeppy squeaked, laughing as he looked down, "I love you too... but I'm gonna win."

"I'm sure you will, Skeppy," Bad gently palmed Skeppy through his shorts, making the poor man slightly squirm, "Geez, is it really that sensitive? Oh my goodness, Skeppy, did you like... touch yourself every single night or something?"

Skeppy whined but didn't answer verbally, basically admitting to it.

"You've been doing great so far then," Bad commented, now thumbing over his bulge, "Let's get off of my desk though because I definitely don't want to be cleaning your..." He paused, shaking his head with a soft laugh, "...nut or whatever you call it off of my keyboard."

Skeppy giggled, nodding and hopping off of the desk. 

He sat on the edge of the bed patiently as Bad followed, "Okay, you want to undress for me?" Of course, Skeppy did as Bad asked of him, quickly ending up naked on the bed, sitting on his knees.

"Hehehe, you're so cute, muffin," Bad crawled onto the bed behind Skeppy, pulling him into his lap with Skeppy's back towards his chest. He gently slid his hand down Skeppy's bare chest and stopping right before his lower region before riding back up, "I can't get over this, oh my gosh, you're just so perfect."

Skeppy loved the praising, boosting his confidence and turning him on like crazy. Especially with Bad's sweet, whispering voice and the pure passion he held in it.

"Tell me when your close, okay?" Bad kissed the top of Skeppy's head, licking his hand to make it easier, and then trailing his hand back down and grabbing onto the base of Skeppy. 

He shivered, looking up at Bad with worried eyes.

"Hmm? Is everything alright, cutie?" He smiled down at him. 

Skeppy returned the kind smile, "I'm gonna win," he repeats.

"We will see about that. How long can you go? I'm so curious," Bad began to stroke slowly, Skeppy's breath nearly matching his rhythm. "There we go, starting off good."

Skeppy watched as Bad pumped up and down his dick pretty slowly but with enough pleasure to make him breathe heavy. He must be trying to get him comfortable before going too fast on him. His thumb grazed over Skeppy's tip, hitching his breath.

"Pfft, we need to do this more. You're doing so well!"

Bad had started to move faster now, Skeppy moaning quietly from it. His heart pounded against his chest as Bad's hands worked magically on his dick, feeling the warm, sweet sensation very slowly building up.

"B-bad..." his voice cracked, "I'm a-about to-- hh." His breath was cut short as Bad stopped stroking, gently returning his thumb to his tip. Skeppy whimpered, wanting to buck his hips for more pleasure as his sweet feeling was fading away again.

"Shh, shh, you're doing so good," Bad whispered, putting a hand on his hips to keep him from bucking into his hand. Skeppy's breath had calmed down, where he was still breathing heavily but not as shakily. Bad placed soft pecks on Skeppy's forehead, "There you go, you're okay. You're okay," he whispered.

Skeppy nodded, inhaling deeply to prepare himself again. Bad started to stroke once more but much faster this time. Skeppy tensed, small, desperate gasps emitted from him. He tried to grab at Bad's stroking hand for support, but Bad took it upon his other free hand to hold Skeppy's wrists down together on his stomach.

Bad had rested his lips against the top of Skeppy's head, concentrating on his breathing and whining. Skeppy started bucking his hips now, giving no signal to Bad that he was about to cum. 

So Bad let go off his length, Skeppy panted and then moaned as he tried to pick his hips up towards Bad's hand, who kept moving his hand just a bit further the closer Skeppy had gotten; though still hovering just to tease, "Ah, ah, ah. No sir."

"P...please..." Skeppy whispered, needy, "Please I'm s...so..."

"I know, Skeppy, oh I know," Bad comforted the trembling Skeppy, gently tracing his nails down his chest, "You're gonna feel so good so soon, okay? Can you last for a little longer for me?"

With a small squeak, Skeppy whimpered out an almost inaudible, "...mmyeah..."

"Yeah?" Bad brushed through Skeppy's hair, kissing on his forehead again, "You're doing so good for your first time, you know that?" Bad giggled softly, Skeppy not even responding as he was still whining, "Okay, Skeppy. I'll tell you when you can cum, you're so close."

He grabbed at Skeppy's rock hard, twitching cock again, Skeppy letting out a deep, rasp breath, "F-fuck... Bad..."

Skeppy felt Bad's encouraging hum on his head, "Not yet, Skeppy, just a little bit more."

Slowing his rhythm, Skeppy looked like he was on the verge of tears. Actually, he was. He started becoming more squirmy, wiggling around to get some sort of more intense friction on his cock. Skeppy let out a louder moan, "B-BaAd... Bad, please...!" His voice was wavering like crazy, his legs trembling.

"Almost there, come on, Skeppy, breathe, I love you," Bad smiled against Skeppy, the sticky tip of Skeppy's dick slipping through Bad's fingers with ease from the pre ejaculation, "You're doing so so good, you're so cute."

"I-I can't--" Skeppy whimpered, "Bad... ooh, Bad, fuck... fu..fuck..."

"Yes you can. You can do it, Skeppy, shhh, shh you can do it," Bad kissed on Skeppy's neck as Skeppy subconciously scooted himself higher up on Bad's chest from the pleasure.

A few tears had fallen down Skeppy's face now, "I can't... hahh... mmmn... oH! Oh-- fuck-- Bad!" He thrashed a bit more aggressively, "I-I need to cum, please please, please!" 

Bad bit on Skeppy's neck gently, his handiwork getting faster and more sloppy. He had to grip Skeppy's waist tightly to prevent his body from moving too far away from Bad's own, "You can cum, Skeppy, come on, Skeppy. Come on, let it all out."

"A-Aaaaahah!" His back arched and his voice cracked as he came on himself in thick, strings of white liquid. 

Bad continued to milk him in quick, tighter strokes, squeezing out all of Skeppy's cum as he moaned and cried, finally satisfied with his reward.

As Skeppy finished, Bad rounded the tip of his index finger on the tip of Skeppy's coated dick playfully, giggling at his overestimulated twitching, giving him lots of smooches on his cheek.

"You did so good! Awww, Skeppy, I'm so proud of you," Bad said between kisses.

Skeppy was laughing weakly, still trying to catch his breath, "I... love you, Bad..." He said through each deep inhale, sliding down Bad's chest and resting his head on Bad's thigh.

Bad continued to pet through his hair, "I love you too, Skeppy, but guess what."

"Mmn?"

"I won."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @LovesManTittes YOURS IS NEXT I GOT U!! I'm actually pretty new to a lot of these ao3 tags. Like I knew of them but never took the time to really read through them, so the a/b/o (is that what it's called?) Is all brand new to me! And I just hope I'm getting them right LOL
> 
> If you guys have any tips on certain tags like that, feel free to give me a heads up! These are all really interesting to learn about and check them out to find new things about ourselves :D


	7. Smut || Jellyskeppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a/b/o LEMME KNOW HOW I DO PLZ LOL
> 
> As requested by @LovesManTittes, this is a Jealous! Alpha! Skeppy x Omega! Bad
> 
> I love Finn but Skeppy shall be jealous of him today >:D
> 
> What's included:  
> Kinda rough jealous sex lol, anal penetration, hickeys, marking, scratching, biting//slight blood warning, knotting, (hopefully that's okay!) Etc.

On Badboyhalo's Twitter, a selfie of Bad and Finn was posted.

It was before Skeppy and Bad had met up. Finn was down in Florida to meet a few family members who were vacationing near where Bad lived, and since they were friends and Bad never really met up with anyone of his friends other than Antfrost, they thought "why not?"

Little did they know, Skeppy was already on his way to meet up with Bad as well. Bad didn't even know this yet. Skeppy just took it upon himself to just meet up with him otherwise it wouldn't have happened before the end of the year was out. Besides, Bad wasn't gonna kick him out or anything, surely.

But Skeppy had been slightly jealous, seeing that picture. Of course he was happy for his friends to meet up finally but it was the idea that Finn - who was somehow an Alpha - stayed overnight with Bad - who was well knowingly an omega.

Now, since they were just friends and Bad and Skeppy weren't dating - or together, really, Skeppy didn't think he should have been necessarily mad about it. But what if Bad had gone into a heat or Finn into a rut while staying over that ONE night? He was honestly a bit too jealous to even watch the stream they did together because of this thought.

So there Skeppy stood, suitcase in hand, right in front of Bad's door (Yes, he had his address from the pizza video). His mind was racing, and honestly he was a little scared that Bad was gonna get pissed at him for just showing up.

But it was Bad. So Skeppy is probably just fine.

He gave three knocks on the door, praying he had gotten the right house. He was pretty sure he did... at least, that's where his GPS on his phone took him from the airport. 

Basically confirming this was the correct house, Skeppy heard muffled barks of what sounded like 3 dogs behind the door. Then a similar voice of his best friend, "Lucy, calm down, oh my gosh. Coming! Gotta put the dogs up real quick!" He called out.

Skeppy had remained silent, deciding to pull out his phone and then pressing record for Bad's reaction to him just showing up at his house as he waited. A few seconds pass and Bad finally opened the door.

"Sorry about that," He softly laughed, not yet noticing, "My dogs get a bit..." Bad trailed off as his eyes widened in shock of his best friend, "...Oh my gosh."

Skeppy grinned widely, giggling at Bad's expression, "...Hi."

"OH MY GOSH, SKEPPY!" Bad threw his arms tightly around the alpha, holding him tightly and nearly knocking the phone out of Skeppy's hands, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACTUALLY HERE! OH MY-- EEEee!!" Bad squealed happily, pulling away and bouncing, "This is amazing! Why didn't you tell me?! I would have dressed better."

Bad was obviously referring to the fact he had checkered pajama pants on and a black tee; probably his night wear.

Skeppy simply shrugged in response, still smiling at the warm welcome, "I mean... I'm not dressed all that well either so."

"Pffft, no come on in, Skeppy, oh my goodness. I'm just... ahhh! I'm just so in shock you're here. We have so much to do, this is such a big thing for us," Bad kinda rambled as he basically lead Skeppy to the kitchen, "I can't wait until he sees you!"

He? Was Bad talking about his roommate or something?

As they entered the kitchen, there sat Finn on a chair, chilling in a loose pair of pants and a tee just like Bad. 

Skeppy's heart plummeted. 

Though, he was very happy to see his friend, he couldn't really... understand why all of a sudden he was filled with a heated angry feeling bubbling in his chest.

It took him a moment because he was busy munching on some cheese balls, but Finn gasped upon finally noticing Skeppy, "Holy sh-- NO FUCKING WAY!" Finn let out excited laughs, "No way! Oh my god, Skeppy?! What the fuck?!"

Skeppy forced the most of excitement that he had left out into a weak, fake grin, "Oh my god, Fiiinn!" He said with insincere mirth. He kept the smile up as Finn hugged him tightly as well; though Skeppy didn't hug back that much at all. At most, he lifted his arms awkwardly.

"I'm so happy you two are here!" Bad clapped, giggling happily. It was so cute...

"Yeah! Holy shit, Skeppy I can't believe you actually met up at the same time I was here! Bad and I were just making out, you missed it," Finn wiggled his eyebrows, laughing at Bad's concerned yet still amused face.

Skeppy forced his loud laughter out despite trying not to lash out right now. That was such an unfunny joke, not even Skeppy could give a convincing fake laugh, "Oooh, damn! Sorry, I'll fix my schedule next time."

"Umm... if you mean making videos, then yes! I'm gonna make you guys something to drink," Bad softly laughed, turning around and pulling things out of his refrigerator.

After an uncomfortable silence, Skeppy spoke up again, "How uh... long have you been staying with Bad? None of this was posted on Twitter or anything," Skeppy awkwardly chuckled, ""I mean the discord neither. You guys being all secretive now?"

Finn hummed a "thank you," as Bad placed the glass of an unknown liquid in front of him. He looked up at the ceiling in thought, like he was counting, "Mmm... a few nights now. Maybe like 3 days since the selfie that was posted?"

"Three?!" Skeppy repeated with a voice crack. He coughed, "Three," He restated, laughter tainting his tone to make it a little less serious when coming out, "I mean... you two haven't like...?"

"Like... what?" After a few seconds of another silence, "Oh--" Finn bursted out laughing, "OHHHH! Hahaha! Yes, totally. He's mine now, I claimed him."

Skeppy honestly couldn't tell if Finn was joking or not. He frowned, not even noticing Bad placing his drink in front of him. Finn was too busy laughing to really take notice to Skeppy's low, uncomfortable laugh - varying greatly from his usual, loud happy filled laugh.

Well... there was surely no spicy sweet smell to prove that anything actually went on. But Skeppy's mind was still making him think that way.

Skeppy finally made a "mmm" noise that showed he acknowledged what Finn had said, "Surree, you have." 

Obviously, Finn nor Bad knew Skeppy been had a crush on Bad. No one really did, as he always portrayed himself as a strong, painfully straight Alpha. But then again, Finn was an alpha too. Literally how was he an alpha??

Whatever. Not the thought to be thinking right now. Skeppy needed to focus on keeping his little non - jealous act up. But at this point, he was scared Bad may be marked soon. And there's no way in hell he would let that happen. Especially not to Finn.

Bad sat next to Skeppy, why wouldn't he? That made Skeppy feel a bit more comfortable. They were THE duo. Skeppy and BadBoyHalo. Not Skeppy, BadBoyHalo AND Finn. That was until Bad leaned towards Finn to start chatting with him.

"Skeppy and I already planned out things to do for when he visited a while ago. I actually have the list pinned in our discord messages," Bad began to kick his feet childishly full of excitement, "We need to add Finn to our plans now! Like with baking, karaoke, scary stream, eee!"

Finn popped another cheese ball into his mouth with a hum, "Yup, we already baked together and we sang on stream. Did you see it, Skeppy?"

Skeppy bit his lip, raising both of his brows and then exhaling slowly; gazing to the wall, "Uh. No, I missed that. Sorry. I was sleeping, so."

Yeah, Skeppy did NOT like the sound of that. He furrowed his brows and gazed down, tapping his foot impatiently. That was suppose to be their first literally EVERYTHING. Not Finn's. Only Bad and Skeppy were suppose to share those special moments, or at least share them first together. That's why it was in their private DMs and not a group chat/server.

"You doing okay there, Skep?" Finn asked, a smile rising to his lips, "You look pissed! Damn, forget JealousBoyHalo, we now have JellySkeppy," Finn was just playfully teasing, but Skeppy was genuinely getting angry. 

And despite being an Alpha, Skeppy doesn't necessarily get aggressive when he was pissed off, he actually kept more to himself, not as interactive with others as he normally would be. And surely, he didn't want to get aggressive with his friend even if he were to be upset at him.

Skeppy exhaled slowly, a soft chuckle escaping his lips, "I'm not jealous," He mocked Finn's accent on the word 'jealous,' "Just tired," His eyes trailed back up to Finn, a nearly threatening smirk growing on his lips, masked as a reassuring smile, "You know it was a long trip over here."

"Ahhh, yes, of course," Finn leaned his cheek on his palm, and as if to test if Skeppy was telling the truth or not, he leaned closer to Bad, "Did Skeppy tell you how cute you look in real life?"

Bad awkwardly giggled, "Uhhh..."

With a calm yet clearly irritated hum, Skeppy gripped Bad's forearm, "You look fucking adorable in real life, Bad," Skeppy said, a bit aggressive though a smile remained on his face.

"T-THANKS?!" Bad responded with a flushed yelp.

And Finn thought it was the funniest shit ever.

Finn spoke between giggling gasps, "YOU-- YOU ACTUALLY ARE SO JEALOUS--"

In response, Skeppy huffed, keeping a firm grip on Bad's arm, "Finn, politely, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave for a moment."

Bad gazed at Skeppy, a worried look crossed his face.

Finn knew when it was time to be serious, thankfully, and stopped laughing once Skeppy spoke up. He nodded, "Okay, okay. I'll head over to my aunt's for a little while. Take your time... uh, sorry if I actually pissed you off."

"Nah, it's good, don't worry about it. I just need to talk to Bad about something."

Finn nodded, getting up and grabbing some keys, "I'll be back in like 30 minutes."

Perfect.

"Umm..." Bad awkwardly looked up at Skeppy who was now standing; still gripping his forearm tightly, "Did I do something... bad?" His voice was sad, pouty almost, like he was gonna cry if Skeppy said yes, "I'm... really sorry if I did."

To calm him a bit, Skeppy traced his nails gently on Bad's skin, "Don't worry, Bad," Skeppy flashed a smile, "I am mad though. Did you really think that was cool?"

Bad's mouth parted, "I... I really don't know... uh what you're talking about, Skeppy..." his eyes glazed over, "I'm sorry I didn't want... I didnt want our first time meeting to be bad..."

"Don't cry, no don't cry," Skeppy laughed quietly, "But... I do want to establish something with you."

Bad whimpered, wiping what his about to fall tears off with the back of his hand, "Mmn?"

"I really don't like you spending your time alone with Finn like you are," Bad would probably be crying again if Skeppy hadn't gotten so close to his lips, making his breath hitch, "I thought our late night messages meant something to you, Bad."

"Sgeppy, wha... what are you...?" Bad's voice was a mere, breathy whisper. His deep inhale taking in the musky, strong scent that Skeppy was giving off.

Skeppy hovered his lips over Bad's just before kissing him, his voice low and teasing, "Let's just get this straight, Bad, you're mine. You're gonna be mine, you're gonna stay mine. Do I have to prove that to Finn in order to keep him off of you?"

Bad gulped, "S-skeppy... I... I'm all... yours..." That didn't take much for him to agree. Bad practically obsessed over Skeppy for the past 2 years, everyone around him knew that he never stopped talking about Skeppy when he wasn't around. And somehow Skeppy never was told that.

They finally closed the gap, quite aggressively in pure passion. Skeppy forcing his tongue into Bad's whimpering mouth, his hands immediately tearing off the other's clothing. Bad was already bucking into Skeppy's leg.

Fuck, they were still in the kitchen.

Bad was gripping tightly onto the chest of Skeppy's hoodie, his hands trembling from how hard he was grasping. 

Skeppy began to speak between kisses, "Bad," he uttered, "Bad, we gotta... get outta the kitchen," his words slurred together.

"Skeppyyyy," he whimpered, hiding his face into Skeppy's shoulder, "Sgkeppyy... my room. Pleaseeee..."

That's exactly where he wanted to go. He slipped his arms under the bare omega, picking him up with a little too much ease. Geez, Bad was small... The flustered omega wrapped his legs around Skeppy's torso as he carried him.

Closing and locking the door behind them, Skeppy pinned Bad to the wall. Bad nearly fell from how weak his knees were, pointing towards each other to keep pressure on his southern region. He trembled, looking up at Skeppy in excitement and slight fear.

Skeppy kept his arms on either side of the omega, admiring the view he had beneath him. He giggled, "Left? Or right?"

Bad tilted his head slightly, "F...for what...?" He honestly didn't give a shit, he just wanted to kiss Skeppy again.

"Just choose."

Looking around the room, Bad couldn't find anything, coming to the conclusion that it probably wasn't a location. So, he just responded with a shaky, "Right...?"

Skeppy hummed, kissing Bad's lips deeply again, biting down gently on his bottom lip. He moaned, yelping as Skeppy moved down to the right side of his neck, sinking his teeth deep into his flesh. Bad's breath trembled, nearly falling on his own knees again. He had to grab onto Skeppy's shoulders.

Bright red beads of metalic tasing blood gathered around Skeppy's teeth. He began to suck on the wound to clean it, leaving a dark purple bruise on the mark. Pulling away, he used the back of his arm to wipe the small amount of blood leaking from his lips; causing a smear.

"...S...skeppy..." Bad's eyes were glazed over again, but not from sadness. Obviously.

"I wanna mark you all up," Skeppy utters, scratching the nails of his free hand down Bad's pale hips, leading to angry welts following after, "I'm gonna show all of them you're mine, all mine," he rambled at a frantic, hasty pace, kissing and nipping at Bad's neck.

Poor Bad was just shivering, awaiting to be touched down below by the alpha, already getting wet. It didn't take long for his almost entire neck and upper chest had been bruised and bitten by Skeppy.

Bad lifted a leg, nonverbal begging to be picked up. Of course, Skeppy followed suite by lifting Bad up, pushing his clothed bulge against Bad's open erection together.

As he kissed up Bad's jaw, Skeppy adjusted his pants to where his dick was finally freed, ready to mate. His tip lightly teased Bad's entrance, making him whisper needy begs under his breath.

"Bad, you're..." He tightly squeezed Bad's ass, "...all mine... just mine, right...?" It sounded more of a declaration than a question.

Instead of responding with actual words, a mix of what sounded like a whine and a "Yesss" escaped out of the Omega.

Skeppy laughed, his lips against Bad's hickey covered neck, "English, Bad."

"Yes!! Oh goodness, yes! Sgeppy, I'm all yours, please...!"

Skeppy pushed in, and Bad's eyes rolled to the back of his head for a moment in pure ecstasy. He dug his nails into Skeppy's flesh, "O-Oh! Hahh.... mmmn..." Bad moaned into Skeppy's neck as he didn't waste no time thrusting in and out of him.

"I'm gonna make you all mine," The alpha growled lowly, "That'll show Finn, huh?" He panted, looking down at his dick quickly entering and exiting out of Bad, "Oh fuck yes, I can't wait until he sees all of my markings..."

"Ahhh ahhhh... skeeppyyyy..." Bad could hardly make out full words, he was kinda slobbering everywhere from being pounded so hard. His nails deeply scratched down Skeppy's back as if that would help support him up any more. His eyes lidded and his smile nearly dopey from the pleasure.

Skeppy's thrusts got more sloppy, so much so he had to jump to secure Bad's position being held up because he had practically fucked him out of his arms.

With a deep groan, Skeppy placed his forehead against Bad's sweaty one, "I'll... I'm gonna... hah... oh fuck, I'm gonna knot you..."

"Skgeppy-- hah, ahh! Mmmn!" Bad's body tensed, his insides convulsing as he came to his climax. 

Skeppy hardly even gave a warning before he stuffed Bad with his thick knot, getting another cry of pleasure from the omega male. Bad's insides throbbed, him still whining from the aftermath of it all.

It was funny, actually. Just how much Skeppy had done to the poor boy. Bad's glasses were crooked, nearly knocked off, his brown hair sticking up in every which way, thick lines of drool on the side of his mouth, dark passion and bitemarks trailing down his throat... damn, Skeppy didn't even realize how wild he went. And now here we was, knotted with Bad.

Skeppy chuckled, "Oh shit... oopsies."

Bad had calmed a bit from his euphoria, letting out a softer laugh. He rolled his eyes, still panting lightly, "Oopsies? That's what you're calling this?"

"Yes."

Both of them shared soft giggles with each other.

Bad shook his head, plopping it back into Skeppy's shoulder, "You dunderhead..."

"Pffft."

"You jealous dunderhead..."

"Watch it."

They heard the front door slam open. And then Finn's voice booming, "AUNTIE GOT ME 20 BUCKS TO GET A STEAM GAME-- Where are you guys?"

It was almost like Bad and Skeppy shared a similar mindset, looking at the knot and then back at each other.

And at the same time:

"Fuck."  
"Shoot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE I DID OKAY I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG || ALSO THIS HAS LIKE NOT RLY MANY EDITS AAA IM SORRY
> 
> I never worked with this before BUT WE GOT MORE ALPHA AND OMEGA REQUESTS ALONG THE WAY WOOHOO I'm LOVING ur guys' creativity oh my gosh. Thank you all for the kind and encouraging comments!! It's been so long since I wrote fanfiction-- This has really put me back into the groove of it all!
> 
> Also I promise I'm not skipping any requests! I made chapters for each one and sometimes might combine them if it's like pretty broad or easy to mix in requests!


	8. Smut || Ultimate Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I loved this one because I had an idea of them actually being like long distance and having not yet met up. But I was thinking maybe instead of a normal Minecraft stream, Bad and Skeppy would play In Silence (horror game where you have to talk quietly in order not be found out by a monster - will go into more detail later in the chapter :3) for like part of the "revenge" thing because Bad is easily scared and all and also because then he would HAVE to stay quiet or at least somewhat alone :D hope that's okay! If not, just let me know and I will rewrite for you :3
> 
> Requested by @TheSkepHaloSimp, as usual thank you so much for requesting!!
> 
> What's included:  
> Vibrator, edging (kinda?), some humiliation, would this be considered public stuff? I guess so bc they are in a stream LOL, nudes, etc.
> 
> This one may be shorter than others because they aren't technically meeting up here!
> 
> Bad - bottom (ish?) He has the vibrator in him  
> Skeppy - top (ish?) He is controlling the vibrator from his phone! Tis a very OP vibrator, I'm aware LMAO

A lot of Bad's comments were about how well he is getting a trolling. Like the improvement he had gone through since the beginning of his attempts to troll Skeppy back. 

And usually, Bad would feel way too awful to actually grief anyone's server. The most he probably ever done for a troll was his most recent one, making Skeppy run around to get materials for something that's already built. 

Bad had too sensitive of a heart to break any Skeppy's stuff, even if it was possible to get it back with ease. He just didn't want to put his friend through that trouble. But here he was... griefing Skeppy's server for a video.

He bounced around in game, breaking blocks, putting "quack" signs everywhere, making ducks(?), trolling players, all while in a call with Skeppy - who had no idea. 

Bad knew he had to get out of his comfort zone at some point and considering how flirty and dirty Skeppy had been acting towards him off camera lately, being able to suck up his guilt and just troll him back felt great. He felt great to finally let loose, especially since Skeppy had made him incredibly comfortable and confident the night after he had trolled him, despite acting playfully angry in the video.

The day aftet the video had been recorded, Bad and Skeppy were in a late night call. And Bad happened to be out at the mall, but still talking to Skeppy over the phone. The mall he was at was open for practically all hours and they had pretty much any store that one could think of. Even... adult stores.

"What store are you next to right now?" Skeppy asked with a laugh, "Who goes shopping at like 10 P.M anyway?! Dude, you need a social life."

Bad huffed, looking up at the sign of the store, "I'm near some... Spencer's or whatever. And shush, Skeppy, you are my social life with exception of maybe like 3 people."

Skeppy giggled at his response, "Oh my god. Have you ever been in Spencer's, Bad?"

"...uh no, I haven't," That was true. He heard of it being similar to Hot Topic and all, but he never actually been in, "Why?"

Bad heard Skeppy snicker over the phone, "Kinda thinking about... you maybe getting something from there."

The cashier at the front of the store didn't really seem to care that Bad was awkwardly lurking around outside on his phone, she didn't look like she cared about anything. Bad waved at her and flashed a warm smile out of kindness but she didn't wave back. It was more of a weak hand raise.

Satisfied with that, he turned his back towards her to talk to Skeppy again, "Why? I'm not getting anything expensive."

"No, no, it's not expensive. It's like uh... maybe at most $30."

Bad hesitated, "Uhh okay, what is it?"

"Let me pull up the location of it at the Spencer's you're at, hold on," with a few tapping over the line, it took Skeppy a second to get the page up, "Okay, so you need to go to the very back. And check out the rack with like hanging pink looking things."

Gazing over his shoulder, he double checked he was at the right place by asking, "In Spencer's?"

"Mmmhm."

Now, Bad didn't know what was to come. Literally. He had never been in Spencer's before, so walking in, he was somewhat memorized by all of the different tees and accessories.

"Woah, Skeppy, they have everything in here," His voice was brought to a whisper to not disturb the cashier on the late night, "Though, some of the words are a bit graphic... oh my goodness."

"Nah, nah, it gets better the deeper you go in," After a pause, "...that's what she said."

Bad giggled at the idiotic joke but then shook his head, "Stop that, you muffin."

"Hehehe, okay, okay, where are you now?"

Bad wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, but he did make it to the right back corner of the store. He gazed around, flushing a deep shade of red in humiliation at the items around him.

Sex toys galore.

Also there was one misplaced statue of a penis with googly eyes. It's Spencer's, it's just what happens.

"U-uhhh... Skeppy, I think I might be in the... wrong store um..."

"Nope, the way you're acting sounds about right," Skeppy comments, "Okay, so I want you to get the package that says 'Connects to your phone!' The words are in bright pink."

Bad furrowed his brows, his heart pounding. What if the cashier comes to check on him to see that he was now holding a little pink vibrator? "I... um... I found it already... w-why are we getting this, Skeppy?!"

"You'll see," Skeppy hummed over the phone, "If you feel to awkward buying it, just buy a birthday card with it. Also, I'll send you the money for it afterwards if you want."

"N-no, don't um... Don't worry about it," Despite being do humiliated even though he wasn't around anyone, he still picked up the item. Along the way back, he also picked out a random birthday card just so he could feel more at peace for what he is buying, "Okay, I'm going to the... cashier. This is so embarrassing..."

"You're gonna be fine. They don't care."

Bad's thought process had been Skeppy just wanted Bad to get one to embarrass himself for a personal revenge troll. Yeah. Skeppy did that. Even when he wouldn't be recording, Skeppy would troll Bad out of satisfaction of his own fucking ego and sometimes to get back at him. Who'd had thunk he would be that way?

Bad placed the items on the cashier's table, inhaling deeply as he greeted her awkwardly, "Um... hi," he said under his breath, as if he didn't want Skeppy on the phone to hear. He dug around his pocket for cash and readied it in his hand. 

"Yes... uh, Zak, I'm getting it for you now," Bad said awkwardly, "Isn't it the perfect gag gift... haha..."

He thought maybe if he could act like he was getting for the person on the phone, he could get away with the uncomfortable scanning of each item. But the thing was, the cashier literally didn't give a fuck.

She rang up the price and Bad quickly paid, grabbing the nag and skidaddling out there with a mere "Thanks--"

Skeppy was dying over the phone.

\---

"Okay, okay, you got me, that was terrible, Skeppy..." Bad whimpered, walking to his car, "What am I gonna do with this thing now?"

Skeppy remained silent for a moment, like he was trying to set something up.

"Sgeppy?"

"Hold on," He paused, "Hey, could you get it out of the package and give me the number on the bottom?"

Bad opened his car door, plopping down in the seat and then pulling the package out. He took the small pink vibrator out, and looking towards the bottom, "7823456?" He called out in confusion, "Skeppy, literally what is this about?"

There was a twinkle sound from over the phone, where it sounded like it was from Skeppy's phone actually. Like something had connected to it.

"Tell me if this works," After a moment, the pink toy began to vibrate. Scaring the fuck out of Bad.

Bad screamed girlishly, nearly dropping the toy. Which Skeppy once again, thought was the funniest shit ever.

"HAHAHA-- You scream like you do in a horror game!"

He squealed softly, like he was already terrified of what the toy could do to him... wait, why was he thinking like that? He shook his head, "Skeppy, wait wait wait wait-- WHY are you making me get this?!"

Currently, Skeppy was spinning slowly in his chair in anticipation, the phone against his ear and his lights off so his computer illuminated his features, "Your last troll was really good, Bad," He began to pick the dirt from under his nails, "Griefing, duckies, signs, it was honestly an adorable attempt."

"Where is this going, Skgeppy?" Bad had started the car now, putting the toy back in the bag and drove out of the parking lot, keeping the phone between his shoulder and ear, "And-- ATTEMPT?!"

Skeppy let a few low chuckles escape, "Hey, how long until you get home?"

"Like... 10 minutes."

"Are you gonna stream soon?"

With the worried expression, Bad responded back with a "...yes...?"

A malicious grin formed on Skeppy's face, "Call me before you start it."

"Skeppy-- Skeppy why?"

Beep.

"H-HEY-- He hung up?!" Bad pulled the phone from his ear to check if he actually hung up on him. And he did. With a loud, irritated groan, he placed his phone down and pressed harder on the gas pedal.

\---

The vibrator sat idly in front of Bad's keyboard. It hadn't vibrated since the call, so Skeppy must have just left it alone. Bad pondered what on Earth the other man could be thinking...

He still hadn't started the stream yet, in fact he just had got home and now was sitting in his chair. He just had Twitch open and discord. He sent a quick message saying "I'm gonna start soon. Call?"

It only took a mere second before Skeppy called his phone.

"Okay, you got everything set up?"

"Mmmhm, Skeppy, seriously what is this about?" Bad isn't the brightest at times... he picked up the vibrator and analyzed it between his fingers, "This is super embarrassing. Did you just wanna humiliate me?"

"No, it's payback," He could just HEAR Skeppy's grin.

Bad raised a brow, "From... griefing your server...? Skgeppy! This is on a whole other level..."

"You have no idea, Bad," Skeppy sighed in bliss. He shifted his position on his chair slightly, "To make this a lot easier, just put it in."

Bad paused, his face heating up. He thought he had misinterpreted what Skeppy had said to him...

"...uh... put what in...?"

Skeppy giggled under his breath, "Yeeaaaah, you heard me."

Bad had to blink a few times in shock.

"But... my stream...?"

"What about it?"

Oh. 

OH.

Skeppy really wanted to do this to him... oh god. And they were planning an In Silence stream. A game where you had to stay silent or at least quiet or else the monster was gonna find you...

"...oh... o-okay... hold on," Bad got up and got some lubricant, readying himself and then slowly inserting the vibrator. He quietly whined as he did so... he never did anything like this before. He picked his phone back up and gulped, "Wh...what if we get caught...?"

"Then don't moan too loud. Is it in?"

Bad was silent yet he nodded, knowing damn well Skeppy couldn't see it. So in order to check, Skeppy turned it on at a low level. Bad jumped, "H-HAH! YES! YES, IT'S IN--"

"Hehehe," Skeppy had an innocent giggle as he turned it off, "This is gonna be great. Okay, start the stream."

A small whimper escaped Bad, "...okay, Sgeppy..." He inhaled deeply and then started up the stream, "Hello everybody! Welcome to the stream," he did his best to keep his voice straight, "Today we are with SKEEPPYYYY!"

"Hiii," Skeppy greeted cutely, though he started to turn the vibrator on at the same time. Bad sharply sucked in a breath, covering his lips with a hand to prevent any suspicious noises from escaping. Skeppy grinned, "Woahh, you okay, Bad?"

Fuck that kid for calling him out.

"...I am... fine, hehe... sorry about that... I'm just uuh... nervous! We are playing In Silence today with a few other friends. Ummm let's..." Bad's voice jumped, he closed his eyes, feeling his insides tingle, "Let's get... a few more people on the call..."

"Hmmm," Skeppy turned it up to level 2 now.

"AHmnn!" Bad moaned into his hand, away from his mic, "H-hoolddd on... Rat uhh... I gotta... gotta fix something... Rat unplugged..." He muted his mic on stream. 

And the chat was already being questionable with mostly a spam of "RAT SUPREMACY" but also a few things like "Are you okay?" And "Bad and Skeppy playing a lil too much lately 👀" with many other variations.

Bad moaned loudly now, getting it all out while he had time to spare, "Skeppyyy!! Y-you can't... you can't do this to me, ohhh... Ooh..." He gripped the side of his desk, heavily breathing and trying to calm himself.

"You gotta pull yourself together better than that, Bad! Ohhh my god!! Hahaha!" He was enjoying himself way too much, "This baby goes up to level 5. You're only on 2."

"2?!" Bad repeated, inhaling deeply through his nose and back out through his mouth in a huff, "Okay, okay, I'm getting... a little better at this... oh g-geez..."

"Unmuteeeee, come on, Vurb and Finn are gonna be joining soon."

Bad yelped, grabbing his crotch. Wonderful. Getting hard on a stream. Just what he needed right now. He couldn't be focused on that though, his vibrating insides were much more of a concern.

The discord noise when someone joins a call played and then Bad ummuted his mic, leaning his mouth into his palm and tried to stabilise his breathing.

"Yooo," Vurb greeted along with Finn's simple, "Hey."

Bad had to force out a weak, "Hi."

"Join, join, join, join," Skeppy chanted, "Get in the gammeeee!"

"We are, oh my god," Vurb laughed.

Poor Bad. He bit his lip pretty hard to prevent any noises from coming out. But God did he wish he could let them out. He exhaled slowly, feeling his legs tremble a bit and his lower area twitch.

They finally logged into the game, Bad staying relatively quiet as they all chatted casually about how their day was. And Finn happened to be the monster.

Now into the actual game, Skeppy had cranked the vibrator back down to level 1 to let Bad calm a little bit. Thankfully, no one had caught on to his uneven breathing just yet. There were a few people in chat concerned but those comments were usually overided with spam of other sorts. The donations were oblivious as well.

Bad was sticking near Skeppy most of this game, Vurb off somewhere in the distance or whatever. 

At least stuttering would be considered normal in this game, Bad thought. They were inside the house, which allowed them to whisper a bit more to each other.

"S...skeppy," Bad whispered, "I found... the... the uh... HhH--" level 2 now, "S-sorry... I heard... hh...hheard somethingg... uhhhm... I found keys..." His words got faster and more slurred. 

Skeppy giggled softly, "Hell yeah," his character was crouching, then accidentally ran over a toy bear. Which made a squeaky noise. Lucky for them, Vurb had a wonderful idea of going down into the same basement that they were in.

Where Finn followed.

"AHAHAHAAAA!" Finn's voice echoed behind Vurb's shrieks of pure terror.

With now both Skeppy and Vurb screaming wildly, Bad was able to let out his shaky breath he had been holding in for awhile. Even a soft moan was able to escape him underneath all of the screaming, where he started to scream along with them; out of genuine fear of the terrifying monster Finn was playing.

He managed to escape the monster Finn attack, but was separated from Vurb and Skeppy. Their voices no longer able for him to hear. 

Well fuck. That means he would have to really surpass his pleasured noises which he never realized how hard of a struggle that was until now.

Bad bit into the flesh of his hand to quiet himself, rubbing his thighs together for the satisfaction on his erection. People in his chat were getting more sus now.

Hell, a donation popped on screen asking "You good, bro? You sound really scared LOL."

"...yeah, I'm... uh... like super scared... r...right now, hehe," His soft voice wavered, "...thank you, uhn.... thank you, SkepPanda for the dono... ahh... sorry for not talking much, guys... just... really scared, ahaha..."

Skeppy wasn't even near him, but changed the level from 2 to 4, like the sadistic bitch he was.

Bad jumped from his chair with a loud, "OhH--Ohhh my GOODNESS--" He gasped, "S-Sorry!! Ahh-- sorry, chat, heard something a--" his breath hitched, making him gulp, "--again-- WHa-- Sgeppy...?!" His voice was a whisper scream again, seeing the little mic on the side of the screen pop up to signify he was getting closer in proximity.

"Bad...?!" His voice was faint but audible.

"S-SKEPPY--" Okay that was louder than intended, but Bad was literally shaking in his chair right now, and he needed Skeppy. They met up in game, finally, whisper yelling each other's name, "I-I'm so happy you aren't... dea...dead, Sgeppy..." Yeah, if he were to be dead, he would just torture Bad more.

"Yeah, me too, Bad," They started to walk through the dark forest together, "...you okay?"

"MMmmnhmm... is uh... v...vurb alive...?"

"He is."

Bad wanted to scream at Skeppy right now. The vibrator was going against him. He was so close. He wanted to just cry out Skeppy's name and cum already. But then his fucking career would be done on this website. And everywhere else. Skeppy was so wrong for this.

But it would be a lie if Bad wasn't enjoying it too.

The humiliating factor of it... his adrenaline was through the roof. Maybe he really was a masochist...

Bad was actually doing pretty good at keeping his breathing steady, with a few heavy jumps and pants every now and then. But thankfully, since it was a horror game and he had breathed heavily because of it before, it was excusable.

They both silently headed into a barn of the game, hiding in one of the stables as Finn now was near their premise. The mic was popping up for him and he was faintly heard.

"Shh, shh," Skeppy told Bad, who was nearly panting again. Whether it was from fear or from the fucking vibrator was up to the reader. But I think we all know what it really was.

Despite telling Bad to practically shut up, he thought it would be just hilarious to turn the vibrator up to the full max. Level 5.

That sent Bad into an almost immediate orgasm. He cupped a hand over his mouth, biting so hard into his hand he almost bled. He didn't, but he surely left deep bite marks into his flesh as he inhaled deeply. He squeezed his eyes shut as the insides tightened in on him; gripping his leaking dick through his sweatpants as he had to stay calm and quiet for both the stream and the monster.

Finn passed by without finding them. But then Bad dropped his forehead to his desk, which made a small noise that his mic emitted in game. Making Finn turn back around and then kill Bad. Bad which, in return, screamed in horror. But also in pleasure from the vibrator from his previous climax.

Skeppy managed to escape. Lucky bastard.

Bad groaned lowly, making it seem it was out of more of anger than what he was feeling in his body. His breath that he panted out was trembling, much like his legs and hands. 

He was still going through it, his body tensing and making him involuntarily twitch from the climax, having to try his absolute hardest to not just fucking cry. He couldn't handle it anymore, he muted his mic totally. In game and on the stream and just moaned. Loudly. 

He panted like an animal and nearly drooled, trying to quickly relieve himself while he could, rubbing his already tired, pulsing dick through his dampened sweats. Skeppy must have felt generous, because he had turned off the vibrator. Or at least, brought it back to level 1. Which use to be terrible but now felt like a minor issue compared to what he just experienced.

Though, he was still incredibly sensitive. He shivered and forced himself to ummute, "I'm... so sorry, guys, I didnt realize... I-I got so scared I keep pulling wires out, ahah... anyways..." He awkwardly laughed and began to go through donations casually, his body still convulsing but he was able to hide it much more easier.

As he was talking casually and answering some donation questions, he had freed his now half hardened, cum soaked dick, snapping a silent picture of it. He was gonna get back at Skeppy. One way or another.

He sent him the picture with the caption: 'you're so mean D: imma get u back skeppy, just u wait... especially when we meet up >:)'

It didn't take long before he got a simple response from Skeppy:

'Bet. :)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me posting this at 1am where I live 😳 I'm great at scheduling this shit LOL more coming I promise! Trying to make it daily updates for each request but can't assure anything!
> 
> Also to be clear I rarely do edits for these bc I wanna get them out fast so I'm so sorry for grammar mistakes or misspellings LMAO


	9. Smut || Whose your real savior?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I GET TO DO THAT ONE AU WHERE THEY ARE LIKE MINECRAFT BUT IRL IDK WHAT IT'S CALLED BUT BASICALLY THEY ARE THEIR MC CHARACTERS and they can like die in game and all and UGh I live for this AU
> 
> Request by @ScrapeyPeji, thank you so much!!
> 
> So!! In this one we have another jellyskeppy one! 
> 
> What's included:  
> Blood, hickies, biting, rough/angry sex, overstimulation, crying, poesessive Skeppy, we got a lot in here so hold on to ur seats gang LOL
> 
> Bad - bottom  
> Skeppy - top

The grass crunched beneath Bad and Skeppy as they ran swiftly toward the village; the sun beaming down warmly on their skin and their iron armor clanking with each movement. Their breathes quick and heavy from exhaustion.

Unfortunately, they had gotten separated from George and Sapnap a while ago, whenever Dream had gone to the nether, taking the two other hunters along with him. 

Skeppy and Bad couldn't have gone because at the time, Bad had hurt his ankle from a previous fall and of course, Skeppy had stayed back with him so he could heal up under a nearby tree. 

But now here they were, treading behind the group by probably a lot. And hoping the village they were entering hadn't been griefed yet.

Slamming open the blacksmith's door, Skeppy quickly placed his diamond sword on top of the counter and began to dig through the chest. Bad kept a look out through a window, furrowing his brows in shame. 

"Shit, nothing here other than a few saplings," Skeppy sighed, grabbing his sword and passing Bad.

Bad looked down, following behind him as he began to run towards another home in the village for some beds, "I... I'm really sorry, Skeppy..."

Skeppy stopped before opening the door of the next house, gazing back towards Bad, "Huh?" He raised a brow, "For what? You didn't do anything."

"I made us lose track of the others because I was clumsy... ugh, I'm a messss," He huffed, going opening the door and picking up the bed.

"Bad, you got hurt. That wasn't intentional," Skeppy lightly laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Besides, I couldn't just let you sit there all alone. I would choose you over them anyday pfft."

That made Bad smile a little to himself, exiting the house again, his eyes following Skeppy as he brushed past him, "...If you say so, Skgeppy, thank you, hehehe," Bad's glowing eyes widened as they locked on something in the distance, "Wait, I think I see a ravine. Oh my goodness, Skeppy, come on--!"

Skeppy sighed in admiration of Bad, then took off right after he did. Bad almost fell into the ravine with a loud "wAAHH--" but Skeppy gripped his forearm, swinging him back before he dropped. Bad giggled as he fixed his hood out of his eyes, blinking cutely at the grinning Skeppy.

"Gotta stop running so fast," Skeppy teased, getting out his water bucket, "Hey, you think they are down there?"

Echoing down below, was the screams of Sapnap and George in some cave system.

"Okay, that answers my question."

"HE'S GETTING DIAMONDS-- HE'S GETTING DIAMONDS!" Shrieked Sapnap, just as he did, a bright achievement appeared over the heads of both Skeppy and Bad in bright green: Dream got the achievement [DIAMONDS!]

Skeppy grabbed Bad by the waist, pulling him towards his body; as usual, Bad yelped in surprise, "Wh-what are you doing, Sgeppy?!"

"Hold on tight," Skeppy grinned with a daredevil smile.

"...Skeppy... why?" Bad didn't even get an answer to his question before Skeppy ran off the edge of the cliff, laughing like a maniac as Bad screamed for his life, "SKEEPPYYYY, AAAHHHH!!!"

There wasn't any water below them, so all Bad did was close his eyes with an intense whine, and await for the impact of the stone. But there was none. Instead, he felt the big splash of water appear beneath them, and then it was gone.

He peeled an eye open, looking at Skeppy's excited expression in confusion. He finally connected what had happened as Skeppy now held the full water bucket in his other hand. He sighed in relief that they didn't die but still elbowed Skeppy in the stomach for scaring the fuck out of him. That only made Skeppy laugh harder.

"You muffinhead, oh my gosh."

"BAD?! SKEPPY?!" Echoed George's voice from a nearby cave, "WE'RE IN HERE, HURRY!! HURRY!"

"Coming-- WAAAAAAH--" Bad shrieked again when Skeppy gripped his wrist and tugged him along quickly behind him.

The cave was dark, uneven holes in the walls and ground like creepers had gone through there earlier, or at least miners. Spiderwebs seemed to grow thicker the further they ran in, thankfully no monsters in sight yet.

Skeppy still held on tight to Bad's wrist, keeping him close as he gazed around the cave for any sign of the other three. And Bad was loving it.

They came up to a rounded area with several different ways to go.

Bad whimpered in fear, his eyes dancing from one cave to another, "Where are we...?"

"Hellooooo," Skeppy called out, his voice bouncing off the walls, "Which way are you guys?!"

"AHHHH-" Sapnap shrieked again, coming from some cave that they were most certainly not considering until then. Skeppy didn't even give Bad a second to breathe before he took off with Bad having to keep up on his feet, also screaming.

In this certain direction, there was a broken bridge of cobblestone above a small pool of lava, signifying the others had already gone this way, or maybe even just Dream. 

Skeppy quickly passed by, nearly slipping over the edge. Bad got the worst end of this, his foot slipping over a pebble. Now, since Bad had hurt his ankle previously, his body was more prone to falling over the edge. And that's just what he did.

He shrieked, his weight taking him down the side. Skeppy hadn't even realized yet, there was a creeper further down the cave that he felt like he needed to tend to, and he thought that creeper was the only reason why Bad was screaming, so he didn't think to look back.

Bad held tightly on broken rock, the small pebbles scratching at his palm as his body seemed to pull him down. The warm magma beneath his warmed his feet, even through his shoes. Terrifying him.

"SKEPPY! HELP!!" He cried, trying to pull himself up, but of course failing.

Skeppy had came across more mobs, blocking with his shield and then killing them quickly with his iron sword, "I KNOW, BAD--! I'M KILLING THEM NOW!" He still believed Bad was panicked because of the mobs... oh no.

Sapnap had dropped from some hanging off, broken railroad track overhead onto the cobblestone bridge, "BAD!" He yelled in shock to see the man dangling off of the side. 

Bad just cried again, trying to pull himself up helplessly, "SAPNAAAP!" Bad cries out, "PLEASEE!!

"Jesus fuck! Come here, oh fuck, oh fuck--" Sapnap grabbed at Bad's forearm, just before he had fallen. Bad continued whimpering and crying as Sapnap grunted, pulling up Bad's weight.

Skeppy was still occupied with the monsters, but had gazed back just for a second to see Sapnap pulling Bad up from the cliff. Not the best time to pay attention to something else - a skeleton had shot an arrow into his shoulder. He growled, his heart rapidly beating, "FUCK!" He gripped his now bloodied arm, and blocked the next arrow that came towards him with his shield. He pounced at the skeleton, taking it's skull off in one clean slice. Finally... no more monsters. But he had something else to worry about.

Above the popping lava, Sapnap now held a sobbing Bad tightly in his arms.

"It's okay, it's okay, I got you," Sapnap was surprisingly good at comforting, rubbing up and down Bad's shaking back, "You're safe now. It's alright..."

Bad hiccuped, hiding his face in Sapnap's shoulder, "I-I keep messing up! What's wrong with me?! He's gonna get away! George is by h-himself because of me...!"

Skeppy just stared blankly at the two, his brows furrowed for a moment. He then marched forward, dropping into a kneel and putting down his sword. He opened his arms as if asking for Bad from Sapnap, silently motioning for the sobbing boy.

"It's alright, Skeppy, I got it."

Skeppy wanted to curse the fuck out of Sapnap right now. No, he doesn't have it.

"You don't know Bad like I do," he said, hushed under Bad's tears. Why wasn't Bad calling and going to Skeppy? He always does when he gets upset, "He needs me right now. You need to go after Dream."

Sapnap had a confused expression, "Dude, the fuck is your problem?" He lightly laughed, "Chill. Bad almost just died and you're worried about who he is crying to. Give him a second to calm down."

Bad didn't even realize what was going on, still just gripping onto Sapnap. He sniffled, pulling away from Sapnap and placing his head against his chest; finally taking notice to Skeppy.

"S-skeppy...!" He whimpered, quickly throwing himself towards the boy, gripping just as harshly as he did with Sapnap. Skeppy chuckled softly, his eyes saying a big 'Fuck you' to Sapnap as he was the now comforting Bad.

Sapnap only gave him a strange expression, confused as all hell, "You're like obsessed with him, this is so stupid," Sapnap got up, pulling his bow over head and gazing down at Skeppy with a teasing snicker, "If you want him so bad just go and fuck him while George and I take care of Dream. Oh wait. You're already doing that."

"Hm." Was all Skeppy replied with as Sapnap gripped the Minecraft track he previously came off of to save Bad, and then began to climb back up with another grunt.

"Seriously, make a choice. Stay behind with your stupid little love or come and actually help," Sapnap glared from above, "Hurry up."

"Just go, we will catch up in like 10 minutes."

Sapnap snorted, "10 minutes? Damn, you're easy," He then took off back down the Minecraft track above head, disappearing from sight.

Easy?

Oh please.

Bad still somehow was not paying attention to that conversation, just calming down in Skeppy's arms. He finally looked up at him, tear tracks racing down his cheeks, "I-I keep messing up! Why am I so clumsy?!"

Skeppy frowned, ignoring Bad's inquiry, "...Why didn't you call for me back there?"

"H-huh...?"

"You called for Sapnap..." Skeppy pouted childishly, "I was right there, you could have said something..."

Bad gave him a questionable look, "I DID call for you. You were beating creepers!"

"Oh."

Bad's lips quivered, "Why are you... mad at me?" Oh shit, he looked like it was about to cry again. 

"Oh no, oh no no no, don't cry, oh fuck," Skeppy laughed to lighten the mood, hugging Bad closely to him and giving him head kisses, "You're fine. You're fineee. But we do only have 10 minutes so..."

"10... 10 minutes for wha...?" Bad wiped his eyes, sniffling as he sat on his knees in front of Skeppy now. Skeppy hummed playfully, his hands riding down his waist.

"Oh, you know," He shrugged nonchalantly, "I mean... I really didn't like how Sapnap was acting. Especially around you. He really thinks I need to fuck you to claim you? Like what?"

"Huh?!" Bad flushed red. Well, redder than he was when he was previously crying, "S-Sgeppy?! What are you on about? Also language, oh my goodness."

"I meant-- like does he need a hickey or something? I can give you that."

"SKEPPY!"

"Whaaaat?" Skeppy grinned, pinching Bad's nose playfully, "You're so cute to get worked up. And I really do wanna claim that for my own and like no rush or anything but we have 10 minutes so do you wanna fuck?"

Bad choked over a gasp, coughing hysterically in his own wave of flustered, "Skeppy, you can't just SAY that-- U-Uhhh..."

"Yes or no, Bad, consent is important here." How was he so nonchalant? His voice calm, smooth, nearly demanding, "I mean, I really really wanna make you mine," Skeppy crawled towards Bad; who didn't move back. Just looked nervous.

"N-no, that's not... Skeppy, you have um..." Bad pointed to the other one's shoulder, "Ouchie..."

Skeppy totally fucking forgot about the arrow. He giggled, "Oh. Yeah. Oopsies. I was watching you and bitch boy."

Bad seemed concerned, "Oopsies?! Did you... did you seriously get shot because you were jealous?!"

Skeppy rolled his eyes, "I wasn't JEALOUS. And what about it? Doesn't even hurt. If Sapnap got an arrow to the arm he would be crying right now. Like a little bitch baby."

Bad had to shake his head. Skeppy really was an idiot sometimes...

Despite being underneath Skeppy, Bad still leaned up, taking off his checkered bandana off of his neck, "Come here," Bad sighed, "Suck in a breath."

Skeppy did as he was told, and as soon as he did, Bad yanked out the arrow.

"OW FUCK ME!"

"... I mean..." a grin crossed Bad's face as he quickly tied his bandana around Skeppy's arm tightly to prevent the blood from escaping, "If you really want to prove a silly point so bad..." He pulled away, looking back up at Skeppy adorably through his lashes in curiosity, "Um... you said we only had 10 minutes... right?"

Skeppy groaned lowly out of the pain, gripping his wound, then letting out a soft chuckle. He dropped his head, his kisses fluttering loosely over Bad's now exposed neck, "...easy access now that you gave me the bandana, hehehe." 

"Hehe... You're not hurting anymore...?" Didn't seem like Bad really gave a fuck they were about to do it in a cave either.

"Mmmn," Skeppy shrugged, pressing his lips firmly against Bad's flesh, "Makes the experience better."

"...hmn... Sgeppy..." Bad softly sighed, tilting his head to the side as Skeppy nipped at his throat, bruising his skin, "Skeppyy...."

His hands ran up Bad's clothing sensually, then stopped. He sighed in irritation, pulling away with a huff, beginning to throw his items to the side of the cave, "Oh my god, fuck this. Take the armor and clothes off. Right now. I want to match back in that fight with you fucked from every which way."

Bad whimpered, the graphic, lusty description making him jump with excitement. But he didn't take any time to start also undressing himself, placing all of their stuff in a pile nearby. 

As soon as he had finished, Skeppy slid Bad's body towards his own, gliding the tip up and down Bad's entrance. Bad's breath hitched, his hands curling up into adorable little hesitant balls against his chest shyly as he gazed up at the darker haired boy, awaiting his next move. 

God, Skeppy was so lucky Sapnap would never have this. Never look at the submissive Bad below him, excited to be touched. 

He pushed in, leaning over and biting at Bad's already bruised up neck once more, salvia sliding down his flesh to the cold, stone ground of the cave as he hungrily nibbled at him. Bad's yelped and moans echoed throughout the walls - music to Skeppy's ears.

Skeppy began to kiss at Bad's burning cheeks and lips, his laughter turning into heavy pants as he thrusted into the other boy at a fast rate, "You're mine. All mine, they are gonna know. They are gonna see you're cute little hickies and know you're all mine," He whispered resting his forehead against wildly moaning Bad, "You're gonna cling to me, all needy and adorable like you normally do," he teased, a smile tainting his voice, "Why are you so fucking cute? My heart shouldn't be all fluttery and shit while I'm pounding you. I just wanna cuddle you and fuck you all the time... How do you even do that, B...Bad?"

Bad couldn't answer in words. He had hardly even said any words through his slobbery, weak cries and whimpers of pure pleasure he was experiencing through his body. His back arched as he let out a louder, shakier cry than usual, letting his cute slightly balled fists from before fall to the sides and twitch madly from his orgasm.

He wheezed and hiccuped as his body tried to calm down, but Skeppy kept going. Skeppy gripped his hips again, gulping deeply and gasping in pleasure as he finally came inside, "... Nothing, absolutely nothing is taking your cute ass away from m...me..." Skeppy uttered, "... now..." He pulled out, "...Wasn't that better comfort than Sapnap?"

Bad didn't even have enough energy to lift his head and show Skeppy the "Seriously?" expression he was making. Bad just continued huffing and panting, his arms falling to his side's weakly as he tried to catch his breath.

\---  
7 minutes later  
\---

Skeppy had helped Bad get at least a little more cleaned up and prepared to go back into the manhunt. Skeppy honestly thought they had gotten a lot further than they did. Dream still hadn't left for the end yet.

Instead, Bad and Skeppy were now wandering around the stronghold. Bad, clinging to Skeppy and Skeppy keeping a tight grip on his lower waist a bit too possessively as they went. They heard the screams of the other two once more, down a few hallways. But they didn't bother to necessarily run towards them. Because it sounded like the shrieking was coming their way.

And it was.

"HE TRAPPED US!! HE TRIED TO TRAP US WITH THE SLIVERFISH!!" Shrieked George in a high pitched, voice cracking tone.

"I'll tell you what, Sherlock Holmes, you are UNBELIEVABLE," Sapnap's voice carried after George in sarcasm.

Bad hummed and was about to say something until George curved a corner, coming across Bad and Skeppy holding onto each other, immediately running towards them with Sapnap rolling his eyes and following, "THERE YOU TWO ARE! Where have you been?! Dream JUST made it to the end, we need to get in there."

"We got sidetracked, sorry," Skeppy still didn't let go of Bad nor Bad of him.

George started throwing down some diamond items for them to pick up, "Okay, okay, take these. Umm-- are you two okay-- WHAT HAPPENED?!" George's eyes widened in concern at Bad, mostly at his neck, "Did you get mauled by wolves or something?!"

"Umm..." Bad was about to answer, clearly embarrassed. But then he plopped his heated face in Skeppy's chest to hide it.

Sapnap furrowed his brows at George. Every team must have an idiot, don't they? He scoffed, "No-- They obviously fu-- you know what? Never mind. You two, get your shit and come on. We don't have all day. We have a manhunt to win."

Skeppy hummed out a cocky chuckle, "Yes sir. Let's do it."

God, it feels great to his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for some reason reordering chapters does NOT work for me so if you're wondering why I haven't uploading in a day, be sure to check previous chapters for any new ones!! I try to change the title for each one :D I promise I'm not getting lazy on u guys LMAO
> 
> Also more a/b/o coming tomorrow!!


	10. Smut || Sweet Scent of Caramel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More a/b/o!! Everyone say thank you to the user @😳😳 (It's a wonderful username <3)
> 
> I like the idea of omega x omega :O and ALSO MORE TOP BAD LET'S GOOOO
> 
> What's included:  
> Grinding/humping, extremely sensitive, praise, anal penetration, heat cycle, so on so on.
> 
> Bad - top  
> Skeppy - bottom
> 
> My creativity has plummeted today because SOMEONE had to stream until 3am on a week night /j (ily bbh)
> 
> Let's get right into it then!

There was a faint scent of caramel. There has been literally all day. But Bad couldn't understand why, because he wasn't in heat. And he was hanging with Skeppy all day - who was an alpha.

Um. Presumably.

Skeppy looked nervous and uncomfortable all day which had been leading up to asking Skeppy if he was alright. In which he would always respond with "Yup." And then come up with a variety of excuses. Ranging from sleepy to "It's hot in here."

Now here they were, sitting on Bad's bed and watching a movie in almost complete silence. Now that, that right there was incredibly unusual for Skeppy. Bad knew damn well he never shuts up during movies; always making dumb comments and interrupting the movie, always driving Bad up the wall with annoyance.

Bad gazed over at Skeppy, watching his hands closely as they trembled, gripping onto the bedsheets below him. His face was a darker shade of red than usual; which was hard to see on his skin tone but still obvious. He even looked like he was having trouble breathing, deep, quiet pants in and out through his mouth.

With a worried expression, Bad immediately paused the movie and turned his entire body towards Skeppy, "What is... going on with you? Skgeppy, are you alright?" The way Skeppy was acting seemed far too similar to the way Bad was in his heat. But this couldn't be right... Skeppy always had told him he was an alpha. So if he were to be such a mess like this, something was wrong.

Skeppy nodded, gulping and looking to the side to avoid all eye contact with the other boy. His chest was still heaving as he gripped the blanket tighter and now pulled it over his lower region, "Fine... just uh... dehydrated."

"I'm not stupid, Skeppy," Bad frowned, he reached out his hand and placed it upon Skeppy's, which was still gripping the blanket. Skeppy shivered at the smallest touch, basically selling it for Bad. Bad recoiled his hand; not in disgust, but in confusion, "...Skeppy, are you in heat?"

There was no answer, just a whimper.

"I thought you said you were an alpha?" Bad tilted his head.

Another moment passed, Skeppy's breaths slowing as he did his best to calm down, "I uh... forgot to take... my pill with me when I came over so... It's been really hard hiding..." He closed his eyes like that would help stabilise his voice, "...hiding it."

"Why would you want to hide it? One, you could have asked me for some and two, you know I would be willing to help you out, right?"

Skeppy pulled the blanket up higher, "...help...?"

Bad smiled cutely, his eyes closing warmly, "Yup! Why would I want you to suffer while you're here?" His face then flushed, his eyes falling towards the mattress as he nervously traced the sheets with his finger, "... I can satisfy you for a little bit... uh... if you need..."

Skeppy giggled, his laugh still shaky and weak, "Like... we have the same idea of... 'satisfying,' right?"

"I mean... I uh... I think so... do you wanna come here...?" Bad leaned back, awaiting for the other boy.

It took no convincing to get Skeppy to immediately crawl over, not even hesitating for second before he began to rub his lower area against Bad's thigh. Bad could feel the poor man's throbbing warmth through his shorts... Jesus Christ.

Bad laughed, holding on to Skeppy's thighs, "Oh my goodness, Sgeppy--" it wasn't uncomfortable laughter, he was just shocked by how fast he had went to work on himself, "How long have you been waiting?! It seems like you've just been building up this for like days."

Skeppy panted heavily, his arms wrapped around Bad's neck loosely as he continued to grind on him, "...d...days..."

"Oh my gosh," Yeah, Bad had to giggle. Skeppy was ridiculously horny right now, so much so he didn't even bother to question it when Bad said he would help Skeppy. He never thought he would see this side of Skeppy before, it was honestly so... life changing. He kissed on Skeppy's neck, "Hey, hey, do you just wanna get to it? You seem like... you really need to get it over with right now."

Skeppy didn't even reply in words, he let out a gentle moan, having to practically tear himself off of Bad's lap to lay on his back in front of him. He didn't even bother to take off his hoodie, quickly sliding off his bottoms and tossing them to the side.

"Oh my gosh, you really are a mess," It looked like Skeppy already had came all over himself with how sticky and wet his lower area was. He twitched, his breath hitching when Bad gently touched Skeppy's coated tip, a string of pre - ejaculation connecting the tip of his finger to the tip of Skeppy's length. Bad laughed softly in amusement at the thickness, "Woaahh..."

"Ughhh, Bad, h-hurryyyy, I can't wait any longerrrr," Skeppy whined.

Bad playfully rolled his eyes, "Impatient much?"

"Mmmnnn..." Skeppy whined again as Bad finally pulled down his own shorts and filled up the emptiness that Skeppy had inside of him with his own erection. 

Skeppy was incredibly sensitive because of how long he waited, the sticky substance coating over his dick leaked onto his lower abdomen as he moaned shakily. Bad hardly even moved...

"I never... done t...this before," Bad's voice wavered, sounding nearly just as needy as Skeppy was. He had to keep a hand on Skeppy's hips so he wouldn't tremble off of him, "You're... acting so cute, pffft..." Bad's breath jumped into a gasp as he began to move with ease from how lubricated Skeppy already was.

Skeppy huffed, biting his bottom lip harshly. Was that an attempt to quiet himself? Because it sure as hell wasn't working as he threw his head back in pleasure, body arching towards Bad with more louder moans. 

Bad moaned under his breath, trying to keep himself calm so his heart didn't pound out of his chest. His nails sank slightly into Skeppy's hips as he steadied himself, "Y-You're just... so warm... g-god..." Bad seemed to be struggling speak full sentences, just like the wailing omega beneath him. 

Bad never topped before. Especially not like this. He could hardly handle all of the pleasure pumping through his body as he fucked Skeppy, passionately and full of care. Bad leaned over, his body tensing as he got closer to his climax; his breathing steadily increasing over Skeppy.

Skeppy was... in a whole other world. He was feeling SO very satisfied with how this went down - his body shivering from the amount of pure pleasure that Bad was thrusting in and out of him, he's getting fucking pounded by the cutest person in the world, Bad just accepts that his little secret of being and Omega rather than get pissed off that he had lied... awww yeah, this is the life alright.

That would be going through Skeppy's mind right now.

If he wasn't taking dick like a maniac, drooling from the sides of his mouth and his eyes focusing and unfocusing on Bad's precious, flushed face above him. He held onto Bad's upper arms, squeezing tightly as he had tensed again... He too, was getting close.

"Oh no... oh-- S-Skeppy-- Hey-- aahh... I'm a-about to..." Bad certainly didn't want to pull out. Can omegas get other omegas pregnant anyway? Who the fuck cares? Even if that was the case, Skeppy was definitely the one Bad would want to have kids with. But that's for another chapter.

Skeppy's body curled up in an orgasm, his legs trembling as Bad coated his insides white. He gulped down the loud moan he wanted to cry out, and instead just made an intense hum against Bad's shoulder. 

With a heavy pant, Bad slowly pulled out of Skeppy, watching as the sticky liquid began to run down Skeppy's skin, onto the bed.

Skeppy continued to breathe heavily gazing at Bad with lidded, thankful eyes that just forced a weak grin on Bad's face. 

He patted Skeppy's thigh lovingly, "...all better?"

"Mmm..." Skeppy hummed, his eyes now trailing back to his mess of a dick. It looked like it just sprang back up, full erected as soon as Bad had touched him. 

It took a second before Bad noticed and when he did, he raised a surprised brow. He dropped his head, laughing quietly, "Okay, Sgeppy," shaking it in playful disapproval, he looked back at Skeppy with a smile, "I guess we can do this all night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whewyyyy I'm just gonna use this space to just THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AGAIN AAHHH 260 KUDOS AND GUESS WHAT??? 14 bookmarks... like omg that's a LOT of people!! this is so kind of you guys :'O ily all sm and I can't thank you enough for supporting me.
> 
> Can we also show some love for those who are requesting?! Like oh my goodness you guys are GREAT and I'm learning so many new terms and tags! Thank you so much!!


	11. Fluff/Smut || 2 bros chilling in one bed but fucking bc they are gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles are so hard LMFAO but yes!! Another one from our reoccurring friend: @Eggshells!
> 
> Thank you so much for your request :D also LET'S GO FANFIC TROPE FANFIC TROPE  
> They are honestly the best ever idc what others say LOL
> 
> What's included:  
> Bed things, they are gonna be a like half asleep but it's all consensual (this is NOT a noncon <3), anal penetration, cuddling, this one is gonna be pretty gentle and caring :D
> 
> Bad - bottom  
> Skeppy - top
> 
> I thought about this one and had this little idea to make them like both kinda sleepy and lovey and stuff because hello I may write for the hornies but fluff makes my heart go BRRRRR (Still love u guys, bonk to horny jail <3) so fluffy smut!!!

Today was finally the day they met up. And Bad was nervous about everything.

He was nervous for how to dress, where they would go, what they would do, if Skeppy would like hanging out with him, so much more. Even if they had an actual list of what they wanted to do when they first met up, Bad will still scared to death the meet up was gonna be a bore to his best friend.

So, Skeppy, who already had a feeling Bad was gonna be so panicky over this, had gotten them a hotel room close to Bad's home. If he felt uncomfortable with Skeppy at his house or if his roommate had people over, he thought it would be easier to just stay in a hotel room with him.

They had spent the day with each other; eating out, hanging at the park, playing at the arcade, and so much more. It had gotten late and before they knew it, it was like 10 p.m.

And that means now they needed to check into the hotel.

Skeppy walked up to the receptionist, Bad following behind him and gazing around with curiosity. It was a pretty nice hotel...

"Uh, room for Zak," He paused, "Do you need a last name? I called a few nights ago to reserve one."

"Nah, I got you," The receptionist says, clicking a few buttons, "Room for one?"

Oh shit. Skeppy... totally forgot that he wasn't gonna be the only one staying there whenever he made the reservation, "Uh...Could we change that to two?"

The receptionist hummed, "Let's see," After a few more clicks, the dark haired woman shook her head, "Uh... Bad night for that. There's a convention going on for a nearby high school. We have either the one room you reserved, that one is near the chaperones or... the one next to a group of kids. Both of them are for a single person though."

"It's alright, Skeppy," Bad says with a warm smile, "Don't worry about it. I can sleep on the futon," he now gazed at the reciptionist, "Do they have one of those in the room?"

The receptionist shook her head, "I'm sorry, we don't any in those rooms. The high schoolers occupying all of them in order to fit as many kids as possible in their rooms."

"That's a big fucking high school," Skeppy commented, lightly laughing.

"Sgeppy!" Bad scolded, "Don't say that. I'm sorry, he has a bad mouth."

The receptionist shrugged, awkwardly chuckling along with Skeppy, "Do you two still want to check out the room?"

"Uh..." Bad looked nervously at Skeppy, an awkward smile growing on his cheeks, "I mean... would we have any luck at a different hotel?"

"Probably not," The receptionist responses, "Like he said, it's a big fucking highschool."

Skeppy snorted, trying to stifle his laughter at the reciptionist but it came out anyway. 

Bad huffed, shaking his head at the two, "Oh my goodness..." slightly jealous, honestly, with the fact she made him laugh so hard, "Well, we can share a bed. It's not like it would be too big of a deal. I really don't wanna bother Gavin and his girlfriend, especially not with the vlog."

"Sounds fine to me," Skeppy agreed, pulling out his card, "Yup, we'll just go with the single person room, thank you."

The receptionist hummed, "Alrighty, annnnd here's your keycard," She handed Skeppy the red plastic card for the door, "Enjoy your stay."

"Bye bye," Bad waved at the receptionist, forcing his smile since he was still a little jealous. He huffed again, crossing his arms as he and Skeppy wandered down a hall, "She was not a cool muffin."

"PFt, why?!" Skeppy giggled, pressing the down button on the elevator, "Because she cursed? Geez, Bad, you still like me and I curse like a sailor."

"...You're different, hmm," He stretched, "Woooahh," his voice trailed off into a yawn, "I'm really sleepy from today, Sgeppy..." Bad adorably rubbed his eyes, slumping over as they now both wandered into the elevator together. Skeppy pressed the button to the 3rd floor.

"I am too," That was a lie. Skeppy had been having his own issue all day. When he first met Bad, he wasn't expecting him to be so... how else would one describe It? Pretty. He was a pretty boy. Not just because he was smaller than Skeppy, but he just had... little details about him that made Skeppy's heart just flutter.

The way he nervously avoids eye contact, the way he fidgets cutely with his fingers when he doesn't have much to say, when his pale cheeks flush red from embarrassment, his small giggles at Skeppy's idiotic jokes, his sass while being adorable -- just... every little thing about him.

And, as silly as it sounds, Skeppy just could not get over how beautiful Bad's eyes were. Maybe it's for the best Bad avoided eye contact a lot because he had a eye color of a literal eye of ender. Skeppy would probably melt if Bad stared him in the eye for too long.

"Come oonnn, Skeppyyyyy," Bad whined, now walking onto the 3rd floor hallway, "I'm sleepyyyy."

Skeppy hummed a playful tune, "We're almost thereeeee," he mockingly whined back, poking at Bad's cheek, "Do you want me to carry you like a baby? Wah wah."

"Sgeppyy!! Don't be mean to me."

With a chuckle, Skeppy opened the door. And as he did, they got a wave of freezing air. Seriously, why are hotel rooms so cold? He put his bag of stuff down on the counter and Bad walked in, looking around with an "Oooo."

"You know we can't go to bed immediately, right?" Skeppy asks, gazing towards Bad who now has flopped face first onto the bed. The other man let out a muffled groan, making Skeppy laugh, "Baaad, get uupp. Okay, look, we can wait until tomorrow to record the vlog but at least to take a shower."

Like a child, Bad groaned again. It was like they switched internet personas when they met up in real life. How was this even possible?

Despite his clear unhappiness at the action, Bad got up, and went to go take his shower.

\---

Both had taken their shower now, laying in the bed together. They were at a comfortable distance apart and neither really made a big deal about it. On the outside, at least.

Of course, they didn't let that show.

They were facing each other, Skeppy laying on a curled arm, listening to Bad ramble on about... whatever. His voice was scratchy whisper, soothing to the ear as he spoke. He looked really pretty without his glasses too... his green, sleepy eyes shifting from wall to mattress to roof when rambling was so cute to Skeppy. Yeah, he could live like this.

"Did you know that it takes 10 pounds of cheese to make milk?" Bad whispered but then paused, "Wait... no. It takes 10 cheese milk-- pounds-- hold on... uh... It takes 10 pounds. Of milk. To make cheese. There we go. I said it right. Anyways, it takes 10 pounds of milk to make 1 pound of cheese, isn't that crazy? It makes me wonder that if I eat like one of those... like those wheels of cheese? Like that are one pound... I wonder if that is like equal to... like... 10 pounds of milk..."

"Mmmmn," Skeppy hummed as if he was acknowledging a single word Bad was saying. He wasn't. He was just focused on his little movements.

"Yeah, but if I had like... 10 pounds of milk, would that kill me? Like so much calcium... but if it killed me would my nails grow like God?"

Skeppy had popped out of his trance now at that, "Pfft-- what--"

The smile that grew on Bad's lips could kill a man with how adorable it was. It almost killed Skeppy.

"Teehee..."

"Bad, you're so..." cute, "...weird," Laughing quietly, Skeppy slowly shook his head, "You really need sleep. Especially for tomorrow. We need to be up early to get started on the videos."

"Yes, yes, I knowwww," Bad already had his eyes closed, "Night night, Sgeppy."

"Night, Bad," Skeppy whispered, turning off the lmao nearby them, "I love you." 

"...I love you too," Bad's voice was hardly even a whisper at this point; fading off into a sleep.

\---

There was a pressure on Bad's ass. It was semi hard and placed right against him, gently rubbing. He peeled his sleepy eyes open, noting immediately that he wasn't facing Skeppy anymore. He also realized Skeppy's arm somehow crept it's way under Bad's head as a pillow. And his body was pressed up against Skeppy's warm, solid chest. He could hear his breathing in the silence.

Bad flushed red, realizing what was against him when thinking about the position they were in.

He whimpered, scared Skeppy was gonna wake up and be upset over the way they were laying or he was gonna wake up and Bad will never hear the end of it. 

Bad managed to flip over, sucking in a deep breath as he came nose to nose to a sleeping Skeppy. His breath still smelt minty from brushing his teeth not too long ago. And Skeppy looked so cute sleeping like this... 

But, he must have felt Bad staring and admiring him. As his eye poked open and he revealed a sleepy smile.

Bad blinked in surprise that Skeppy had awaken but then quickly closed his eyes again to try to to pretend he wasn't aware. That didn't work.

"I know you're up, Bad," it was still the middle of the night, but Skeppy's low and gritty morning voice scratched Bad's brain just right.

Skeppy's arms wrapped around Bad's lower waist, pushing their lower areas together. Bad gasped quietly; they were so close to kissing... Skeppy must be half asleep right now. Not realizing what he was doing. With the gentle grinding, Bad was getting turned on himself, feeling a heartbeat in his southern region.

He wasn't sure was what really going on, or how anything lead to this, but Bad reached underneath the covers to pull out Skeppy's erection and began to stroke him. He wanted to see him stir, keeping his eyes locked on the heavily breathing man next to him.

Skeppy let out a low groan at Bad's touch, his brows furrowing above his closed eyes in pleasure. He began to slightly fuck himself on Bad's hand, bucking his hips into his palm to try and receive more touch. It drove Bad crazy.

Bad stopped to take off his own, loose pajama pants, kicking them off of his feet still under the covers. His warm flesh felt so bare against Skeppy's as he wrapped his legs around Skeppy's waist, pulling his cock inside of him.

Now, much like Skeppy, Bad was still pretty sleepy. So everything he was doing was slurring, slow and weak. His heart pounding against his chest was really the only rhythm he had here as he hid his face in Skeppy's shoulder. Half asleep Skeppy caught the hint and held onto Bad's body, beginning to sloppily but with much better rhythm, thrust in and out of him, soft moans filling the heated room.

They both panted, feeling the warmth of each other's breathes against their skin as they lazily satisfied their personal needs. Skeppy's hands trailed up and down as his length hit all of Bad's good spots in his insides, making him tremble.

Skeppy's voice cracked as he whispered, "...I love you... oh, I love you..."

"You feel so good... this is... hahah... amazing... Sgeppy..." Bad's voice was a bit more pitched and shaky, but still quiet and genuine. The way they spoke to each other, full of passion and care, warmed their already heated bodies, "Oh god, s...skeppyy... Skeppy, I love you... t...too..."

It didn't take long for Skeppy to cum, his thrusts pausing, then slowing down and pulling out after he did. Bad whimpered into his neck, his own dick twitching and letting his own liquid escape a bit afterward he stroked himself a bit more down below.

His body very gently convulsed as Skeppy comfortably rubbed Bad's back. Soft, needy whimpers escaped the smaller boy, gripping onto Skeppy like he was gonna slip away from him. 

"...I love you," Skeppy repeated, kissing Bad's neck, "... so much."

"I love you too..." Bad whispered, his voice still faltering, "More than you ever could understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am.... rly contemplating a slow burn fic for these two. Honestly I started the oneshots to practice writing FOR the slow burn I had in mind (Already have basic idea/first chapter + plotline and all) because I did NOT expect the oneshots to blow up like it has omg I'm so grateful!
> 
> But the thing is if I want to work on the slow burn, that would mean not as frequent one shot updates (it probably wouldn't be DAILY chapters, more like whenever I can.) And the problem with that is that I would probably be continuously getting requests and I dont wanna make anyone wait too long for theirs LOL I feel bad making them wait as it is D:
> 
> I could try and juggle both but hm... we'll see :3


	12. Smut || When He Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey @SaintMushie! This one is for you!! :D I'm combing your requests because I kinda maybe wanna start on a slow burn fic if that's okay!! REALLY SUPER DUPER CONSIDERING IT GUYS I'M NOT KIDDING but I don't wanna ditch this project just yet! We got too many requests I'm going to finish before working too hard on the slow burn >:) 
> 
> What's included:  
> JEALOUSBOYHALOJEALOUSBOYHALOJEALOUSBOYHALO, masturbation, phone sex//Dirty talk, mention of a/b/o dynamics, having to stay quiet, praise, pet names, poesessiveboyhalo, also did I say this before?JEALOUSBOYHALOOOO
> 
> Bad - top (they aren't meeting up in this one pt 2 lol)  
> Skeppy - bottom (just over call)

Bad really didn't like Skeppy hanging out for a while with other people. That was probably arguably one of his most toxic traits in their friendship - being jealous of literally EVERYONE in some way or another. Especially their female friends... 

He had no reason to be though. He cared for them just the same as Skeppy did, but when it came to the point Skeppy wouldn't be answering his phone because he is just so immersed in gaming with another person, Bad got a little more than upset.

But he has no right to speak. They aren't even DATING. So he doesn't know why it's bothering him as much as it does whenever Skeppy messages, "Can't call. Playing with Astelic in cod."

Like what? Today he was suppose to hop on Minecraft for a trolling video with Bad. Sure, he could take breaks and all, but they haven't called or really did anything in 3 days.

That doesn't sound like a lot for others but it was hell of a time for them. They use to text like every hour they were awake at the same time. Bad was worried he had done something to piss Skeppy off from how much less time they had been hanging out together.

But that wasn't the case at all.

"Literally what do I do?" Skeppy asked Astelic, his fingers quickly pressing buttons on the game controller, "This is so stupid. I can NOT believe I have a dumb school boy crush on my best friend. I thought this shit was in movies. I DON'T EVEN LIKE GUYS."

Astelic laughed, "Oh my god, apparently you like one," she paused, "I honestly think you should just tell him. The worst that could happen is he says no."

"What if it ruins our friendship? Dude, I would be so fucking upset if anything happens like that. Even as a friend, he's like... my everything. It's ridiculous."

"Why would it ruin your friendship? I honestly feel like he likes you too. He's a huge simp when he's calling us and you aren't there. Like seriously, he is usually pretty quiet but once he gets to talking it's ALWAYS about you, or something you did, or if we seen you recently, or anything relating to you. It almost gets annoying."

That made Skeppy's cheeks tingle, "Hehehe... really?"

"Have you not seen the clips from when we stream? There are literal 15 minute comps of him just missing you. Not including his Twitter or when we aren't even streaming. He's always talking about you."

That was true. Skeppy usually watched through those BBH missing Skeppy comps too, Bad was just adorable. But... He was still scared. He hasn't been necessarily avoiding him either, he just started getting more and more nervous to talk to him when Skeppy finally concluded what he had was a crush on Bad.

Because at first he just thought he was sick or in heat. His body would warm up when Bad would simply ask to call, his heart would excitedly thump, he would constantly forget what he was saying whenever Bad would talk because he would just admire his unique voice. And it wasn't like this crush just suddenly appeared one day either. He always felt like this. It was just much less intense than it was now and only really occurred strongly when he was in heat.

He wasn't in heat right now though. That was the issue. It was like his mind completely converted the time to time thought of dating Bad into a full on fantasy of his that he wanted to achieve.

"Should I just like... call him and tell him then?" Skeppy asked, the hesitance in his voice slipping through.

Astelic quietly giggled, "Yes, yes do iitt!! Then message me what he says."

"Okay, okay," Skeppy let out a little giggle himself, "I'm just scared my friend is just gonna like barge through the door. He has no idea."

"Oh my GOD, Skeppy, who cares?! Call Bad! Do it right now! Call him, call him, call him!" She chanted over the phone. 

Skeppy through his head back in laughter, "Okay! OKAY!"

"Do i--" he hung up before she could continue her chant. Taking a deep breath in, he messaged Bad: Call? I kinda need to tell you something important.

It was a nearly immediate response from Bad, Skeppy's screen lighting up and his phone ringing as Bad called. Skeppy released the breath he didn't realize he held in, and answered.

"Hey."

"You JERK!" Despite his yelling, Skeppy could hear his relieved smile through his voice. It sounded almost like a playful rant, but it's Bad so... it was kinda hard to tell, "You've been totally ignoring me, haven't you?! I spammed you 6 times yesterday, 6 times! With like 100 messages each time, do you know how many messages that is?! I can't believe you would just ditch me like this, I thought we were best friends, what did I even do? Did I make you upset? Do you have a girlfriend now and just not bothered by me any more? Did you go to college without letting me know? WHY HAVE YOU NOT RESPONDED?!"

"Um..." Skeppy looked at the clock on his pc. Bad had ranted for like... a whole minute and Skeppy didn't even get a word in, "...That's why I called?"

"Oh, so you ditched the chick you were probably making out with to call me just to make sure I'm not mad? Thanks. I appreciate it. You can go back to her now," Oh. He was being serious. It was kinda hard to tell with his subtle laughter, but the laughing must have just been him trying to to make the rant less harsh. He is such a softie...

"Bad," Skeppy sighed, leaning his head back, "Don't be that way... I promise its nothing like that. I was going to her for advice actually... uh for what I'm trying to tell you."

Bad scoffed, "Yeah? Yeah well you can keep going to her for advice if mine isn't good enough. You know, I thought mine was helpful but since a pretty gamer girl can give probably the same advice or better than I can to you then fine. Go be her best friend and call her everyday and talk about your day with her and leave me to just stream alone."

Skeppy didn't think he would hit such a nerve... Jesus...

"Bad, could you listen to me for a second?"

"Does she listen better than me too?"

Skeppy face palmed, rubbing his temple. He loved the guy, but hoooly shit... He got jealous so easy. It was kinda amusingly adorable but still. He didn't like Bad being mad. Especially not at him.

"I really need to tell you something but you have to promise not to get upset at me..." Skeppy muttered, "Do you promise?"

There was silence over the phone, then in a soft, pained voice, Bad asked, "... did you... actually get a girlfriend?"

"Nooo, Oh my god, Baaaaad," Skeppy should just blurt it out. He was getting nowhere with this, "I like you."

"Of course you do, of course you would get a girlfr--" Bad paused mid rant, like he had been stabbed in the hip or something, "Huh?"

"...yeah," Skeppy bit his lips, his cheeks flushed, "I uh... I haven't been talking to you... because I've been... scared you'll be grossed out. Or something..." He let our an awkward laugh, his stomach feeling like it's dropping lower and lower the longer Bad's silence was. Just keep talking, he thought, "...I should just ummm... end the call now. Hahah..."

"No, no, don't. Are you being serious?" Bad asked, his voice soft and comforting, "Like... it's not a video thing, right? You're being real?"

"...yes..." why did he feel like he wanted to cry? "I'm uh... I'm thinking I might be bi. Or... into guys... because I like... really really like you."

"...uh huh... um..." Bad's heart was gonna throb out of his fucking chest. He gulped, "You uh... you avoided me because you liked me?"

Skeppy was terrified, "Please don't let this ruin our friendship, Bad. I love you, please don't let this change anything."

"Oh no, no no, it's probably gonna change things,"

Skeppy tensed, his eyes wide as he awaited Bad to finish his sentence. Was it over?

"But not in the way you think."

"...h...how?"

Bad needed to find his words. He sat back against the wall on his bed, his eyes focusing on the ceiling in thought, "I mean... I like you too but I'm still upset that you totally ditched me. That was a real jerk move, Skeppy. I was worried."

He liked him too?! Skeppy hardly even paid attention to the rest of what he said, "Hold on, you-- you like me back?!" He let out a giggle, "Oh my god... this-- This is great!"

"Now, Sgeppy, hold on," Bad sighed, "Seriously, that's real messed up of you to just leave without a warning for 3 days. Not on social media or anything. The least you could have done was tweet something."

Oh... Skeppy was focused on the wrong things in what Bad had said. He did that often. That's probably why they annoy each other so much...

"I'm sorry, Bad," Skeppy got out of his chair and plopped onto his bed, "I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you, okay?"

There was another pause in the call. Bad bit his lip over the phone, heat rushing to his face as his gazed trailed down to his fingers, fidgeting at the bottom of his pants, "Uh... anything?"

"Yes, anything. Anything you want."

Bad was still hella jealous over Skeppy running to Astelic for advice on how to deal with a crush. Skeppy having the specific crush on him didn't change that. That's just how Bad was; he wanted Skeppy to run to him for literally everything. He wanted Skeppy to be needy for him, insanely needy.

"... are you alone?"

Skeppy was about to ask why, but instead hesitantly answered with a, "Uhhh, no, one of my friends is staying over tonight for like family reasons but he isn't like in the room or anything--" 

On cue, Skeppy's friend opened the door and leaned into the room, "Hey, I'm about to head to bed. Just wanted to let you know if you were planning to stream or anything. I got work in the morning."

Skeppy mouthed 'Okay,' and then his friend closed the door.

"Are you alone right now? In your room?" Bad was nervous. But excited at the same time.

"Yeah, I am now," Shuffling under his warm covers, Skeppy get comfortable, simply listening to Bad's voice, "Why?"

"I have an idea of what you could do for me."

"Okay!" Skeppy sounded a bit too enthusiastic for this, "Anything you want, Bad, I'm up for it!"

Bad hardly even realized he was turning himself on, his eyes now blinking slowly at the bulge in his pajama pants. He placed a hand a top of himself, "...can you touch yourself for me?"

Immediately, Skeppy giggled softly, "Eheh... Huh?"

"...yeah, um... stay in the call. But touch yourself..." Bad thumbed over the bump, his heart beating against his ribcage, "I just... wanna hear you um... beg for me."

Skeppy shifted in the bed onto his back, "... my friend is sleeping right in the next room though... Bad, I... I mean..."

"Then I guess you would have to be quiet."

To Skeppy, this is an entirely foreign concept. Not to say they hadn't shared other... awkwardly intimate times over voice chat, it's just to hear Bad's voice so low and sensual. Whew, that changed something in Skeppy. 

He gulped, "I..." Who knew that confessing his school boy crush would lead to something like this? He surely wasn't upset about it. He really liked this side of Bad, "...okay, Bad, I'm gonna just start..." Skeppy massaged himself through the fabric to get himself hard, low soft breathes emitted through the phone.

"There you go," Bad did the same, his lower body tingle as he waited to anything else with himself. He listened to the adorable breathing of Skeppy, "You're so cute," he says, "I missed you so bad, Sgeppy..."

"I-I know, Bad," He softly whimpered, "I won't do it again, I promise... ah..." He pulled his length out of his pants, beginning to slowly stroke himself, "Bad, are you..." He sucked in a breath, "Are you doing it too...? I wanna hear you... please. Please, I wanna hear you..." He repeated.

"Mmhm," Bad replied, finally freeing his own, which stood against his abdomen, "Oh... shoot, Skeppy, you're so amazing... I can hear your little breaths, oh my goodness I wanna do it to you so bad," he ran his finger up the bottom of his shaft, squeezing his eyes shut and his breath hitching, "I want to see you play with me... god I wish you were here. You would be doing so good, sucking on me like you need it to survive... hehe... mmm..."

The dirty talking was making Skeppy, go a little faster, Bad's voice was so different when he spoke like this. Who knew he could go so low? His thumb traced his tip, a squeaky whine practically forced it's way out of himself.

"Hehehe," Bad giggled at the noise, "Quiet now, don't wake your friend. We wouldn't want that, would we... baby?"

Oh fuck. Oh fuck, the "baby" drove Skeppy WILD. Especially in the low voice Bad was using?! Skeppy was scared he was about to go into cardiac arrest. He moaned quietly, his voice cracking, "Bad, I wish you were h-here right now... I want... i want you to fuck me so so bad... I would be so good for you, I would be s-so good, and let you use me as much as you want, I would be all y-yours..."

"No, no, you ARE mine. And don't you forget that, you're all mine. N-no one can... change that, hah..." Bad grunted, thrusting more into his hand, "Sgeppy, you're mine..."

Skeppy bit his lip harshly to quiet himself as he threw his head back and gently bucked his hips, "I'm... fuck haha... oh my god, I'm fucking yours..." saying that warmed his body, sending shivers down his spine, "I'm all yours, Bad, god, I f-fucking love you..."

It was getting harder for Bad to restrict himself, feeling the sweet tension building up, "Hhgn... S-Skeppy," Bad panted, "C-can you cum for me? Can you do that for-- for me? Please, baby..."

The pet name gave him an extra push into moaning into a muffled hand. He had dropped his phone on the bed beside him as his body tensed and then relaxed, the white strings of sticky liquid landing on his shirt and unfortunately, sheets.

Bad made a mess on himself. His chest heaving as he slid down the wall on his bed, his hand coated in cum and his shirt dampened, "God..." He uttered, weak and exhausted, "God, I love you, Sgeppy..."

Skeppy laughed weakly, "Well, now I need... a shower, asshole."

"You are what you eat."

Skeppy gasped and then busted out laughing, he was genuinely so different off camera sometimes holy shit, "Wh-- WHAT-- BAD?!"

Bad laughed with him, "Okay, muffinhead, go shower. Then get on Minecraft, we have things to do."

"Alright, Bad, hehe..." as he spoke, he messaged Astelic:

'Mission:accomplished. With a bonus on the side ;)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this one was late, I was sleepy after a lot of homework zzzzz sorry guys!! Also happy Friday the 13th!!


	15. Smut || Somebody Come Get Him, He's Dancing For His Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE HELLO EVERYONE! LOTS OF INFO AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER TO STAY TUNED!
> 
> No edits for this one, wrote it on a whim!
> 
> This one is requested by @natloops101
> 
> This is gonna be another AU in game, based off the Niki birthday stream! If you don't know, Quackity got Bad on a crafting table and... yeah. It's not gonna be exactly what happened for the simple fact I don't feel like going back and fact checking LMAO enjoy! Sorry if it's short, juggling this, the next chapter and the FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SLOW BURN COMING OUT at latest Saturday!! Tysm for the encouraging comments <3
> 
> What's included:  
> Blowjob, jelly Skeppy, poesessive Skeppy, pinning, outside bj, probably more idk etc. LOL
> 
> Bad - bottom  
> Skeppy - top (kinda? This chapter is kinda just a bj, but Skeppy is giving one to Bad-- would that mean he's bottoming? IDFK IDC LET'S DO THIS)

"Okay, okay Bad, jump," In his hands, Quackity held a crafting table.

Skeppy watched with distaste, arms crossed as he gazed at the boys trapping Bad in the corner of the room. Bad's lips quivered awkwardly, forcing himself to grin.

"I-I dunno if I want to," Bad replied with a stutter, "Why do I need to?"

They have been teasing him all day. It wasn't even his birthday! Just because it was someone's birthday didn't mean EVERYONE had to go hardcore stripper, right?

Quackity whined, "Nnnn, just do ittttt. Do you need Skeppy's permission? Skeppy!!"

Skeppy lifted his unamused eyes from Bad to Quackity, "What?" He made himself smile to not look as intidmating as he would have been if his expression remained the same.

"Can you please tell Bad to jump for meeee?" Quackity fluttered his eyes innocently. It made Skeppy want to puke. 

His features twisted into disgusted confusion, "Um..." Bad's face was petrified, his eyes begging him to say no. Eh, what harm is Quackity really gonna do? As long as he isn't too close to him, it should be fine. Just let them have their fun. Skeppy shrugged, "Yeah, sure. Bad, jump."

"Huh?" Bad whimpered, then gazed down like a sad pup. He gave no hesitation to Skeppy, hopping up. Beneath him, Quackity quickly placed the crafting table, causing Bad to plop back down into a sitting position atop the block.

Bad never looked more confused as he now gazed down at Quackity's smug smirk, "What are you doing?"

Quackity got to his knees. The others started screaming, laughing and gasping, Bad was still not sure what was going on. Skeppy furrowed his brows, not even hiding his disapproval of the sexual act. He pulled out snowballs and prepared himself.

Quackity's hands hooked on Bad's belt, surely he was playing and wasn't going to go any further than that, but it didn't stop Skeppy. He threw his arm back and then released. Harshly, the snowball smacked Quackity in the cheek, throwing him down with an "Oof!"

"Back off, dude," Skeppy laughed softly to make it less serious, but he marched over there just to stare down Quackity - who was choking over his own laughter on the ground.

Quackity wheezed, "I TOLD YOU GUYS-- HAHAHA!!" He rolled over, gripping his stomach, "I TOLD YOU IT WOULD PISS HIM OFF!!"

"Sgeppy, I dunno if I wanna be here anymore," Bad let out a breathy laugh, subconsciously hooking onto Skeppy as he possessively put an arm around him; pulling him off the table.

"Nooo, don't leave yet," Karl pouted, "Wilbur still has a song for you."

"I still have a song for you," Wilbur repeated, holding up his guitar while standing on the table.

Niki's eyes darted around in worry of everyone, "Oh no..." her voice was soft.

"Nahhh, that's okay," Bad grimaced at Wilbur's request, keeping his hands to himself now.

Skeppy didn't do this though. He kept an arm around Bad, "Yup, we're okay. Uh. Thanks Quackity for being a creep," He strained a grin at the still cackling boy on the stone floor of the basement, "Bad and I are just gonna... head out now. Call us if you need us, I guess."

"Wha-- why?" With a frown, Karl gazed towards the duo, "What about Niki?!"

"What about Niki?" Skeppy hummed playfully, Niki pouted. He giggled, "Nah, nah, just kidding. Bad and I actually have to work on something so we'll be back here in like... I don't know, a little while."

Bad looked up at Skeppy, raising a brow, "Wait, what do we have to work on?"

"HMmm," Skeppy exhaled loudly, turning Bad around and walking up the stairs of the entrance with him by his side, "That... is something you're gonna figure out. Real soon."

Behind them, Quackity was actually crying from laughter, back on the table, stripping. How did they even end up here? The voices behind them faded while they walked out of the mansion, down the road.

"Seriously, Sgeppy, where are we going?" The grass gently crunched beneath them. Skeppy had freed Bad from his arm, but still kept their hands intertwined. That was common of them.

Skeppy continued humming nonchalantly. Paused for a moment to contemplate what his next words were gonna be, and then spoke, "You are aware of what Quackity did back there, right?"

Weak laughter escaped Bad's lips, "Humiliate me, tried to get me to do all of that nonsense on the dining table."

"Yes but," Skeppy stopped walking, gripping both hands onto Bad's shoulders, earning a squeak. Skeppy's eyes were lidded with a playful intent, "You know what he wanted to do to you... right?"

"Uhhh..." Bad flushed, trying to look anywhere but directly in Skeppy's eyes, "He um... He just wanted to be really good friends... I think. Isn't that what friends on crafting tables do? Isn't that like the whole um... concept?"

Skeppy smiled, nuzzling his nose against Bad's, "I don't know if you just like playing dumb or if you're just that fucking cute," they were normally this affectionate with each other, so it didn't shock Bad too much. But it was an entirely new feeling when Skeppy just couldn't hold back anymore, and kissed Bad passionately on the lips.

"Mmmh!" Bad gasped against Skeppy, being planted against the tree stump behind them. His legs spread automatically, Skeppy's knee between them to prevent them from closing. Skeppy pulled away, giggling cutely against Bad's neck, hungrily licking him. Bad shivered, "Ahhhh, Sgeppy...! W-we're outside... What if they hear?"

"Aww, boo hoo," Skeppy teased, poking Bad's nose playfully, "Maybe then Quackity will know his placceee.~"

Bad tensed, involuntarily trembling under Skeppy's gentle trace of his finger down his body. It didn't take much to feel Bad's bulge grow beneath Skeppy's knee cap. Using his knee, Skeppy gently grinded against Bad, causing a low moan to escape his throat.

His head rolled to the side to grant Skeppy better access, kissing down his heated, soft skin. The gentle nips and sucking left a trail of darkened marks wherever Skeppy's lips laid, all the way down to Bad's black pants. 

Now on his knees, Skeppy gazed up to smile at Bad, leaning on one of his palms and tickling Bad's bulge with the tip of his finger. Bad's lip quivered, then he threw his head back in a whine. 

Skeppy giggled, "I could look at this view all day."

"P-please just get on with whatever you're about to do," Bad pleaded needily, looking back down with knitted brows.

"Ah! I love when you beg for me!" 

With a quick tug, Bad's erection was freed. The crisp air already made him shiver. The warm, inviting tongue of Skeppy surely didn't help either. Skeppy's hand rested at the base, slowly inching upwards towards the dampened tip.

Skeppy placed a sweet kiss. Bad shuttered, his hand cupping over his mouth. His eyes looked glassy, staring down at Skeppy with a mix of excitement, fear, arousal, anticipation. Somehow, his entire body felt like it was on fire, and each move that Skeppy made sent pure, striking electricity through it.

Skeppy's tongue trailed up Bad's base, then his entire harden dick was wrapped by Skeppy's lips. Skeppy kept his darkened eyes on Bad, who was struggling to keep quiet. His knees kept tensing together, whereas Skeppy continuously kept moving them apart with his free hand as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Y-you feel so good," Bad whispered, gulping down the excess salvia building in his mouth, "Ahha... hahh... this is... the best feeling in the... world...!"

Bad let out a yelp as Skeppy squeezed his thigh teasingly. Skeppy's mouth couldn't show it, but his eyes squinted happily from the smile he couldn't express.

The silky black hair tangled in Bad's thin, pale hand; lightly helping to pump Skeppy's mouth on his length. He was getting close.

Skeppy shockingly wasn't choking. They never did something like this before so it kinda makes you wonder where the fuck he got his practice from. Or maybe he has always been prepared.

With a trembling gasp, Bad's entire body tensed, "Hah!! S-sgeppy--" without having to say it, Skeppy immediately swallowed down the salty liquid that drained into his throat. He gave a final suck to really clean Bad off, and then he popped up his lips, wiping them clean with the back of his forearm.

The childish laughter couldn't help but escape the boys when they finally locked eyes. They didn't know what they found so silly, but they both knew they just had a lot of fun. And neither of them were going to be complaining anytime soon.

"Honestly, Sgeppy, I'm sorry if I hurt you," Bad wiped his tears from the corners of his eyes from the previous laughter, pulling his pants back up, "Are you alright? Hehehe."

Skeppy shook his head, getting up and kissing Bad's forehead, "Yup, better than ever! Especially now since Quackity had no interference," he squished Bad's cheek between his thumb and his index finger.

As if summoning him, Quackity's screams were in the distance, "WE NEED BADBOYHALO AND SKEPPY TO COME SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! REPEAT: WE NEED BADBOYHALO AND SKEPPY TO COME SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NIKI IMMEDIATELY!"

With a sigh, both of them stood. Locked hands, and then off they went. Never a-fucking-gain is Bad gonna stand on a crafting table. Or at least, not without Skeppy there to show him how to get off. 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY IT'S IN THE WORKS I PROMISE! I'm so so sorry I've been M.I.A so I'm gonna gift you guys a chapter today of the oneshots :D it's not a lot but whewww I'M DOING MY BEST GUYS ILYSM I have hw, and keeping up with some other things bc this is practically my anon account LMAO
> 
> I love u guys so much honestly, I'm so thankful for all the love you're all sharing with me!! At this rate I can't promise every request to be completed in a matter of a few days, but I won't stop! I'm gonna be skipping over requests of part 2s of already written chapters until I get the time to do them, so as of right now I'm just doing ones that weren't written yet <3
> 
> Regarding if I'm still taking requests, to put it flatly, I am! But it's not guaranteed it's going to be completed like the ones previously requested. So go ahead and comment your ideas! Just please don't get mad at me if I can't get to them D:


	16. Fluff/Smut || Sweet Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are too shy to request in the comments, msg me on discord on my alt account that I JUST made! Pastel Baby#8175 :3 Might make a server for you guys/for the slow burn to get like more real time updates and more involvement with the book/theories or ideas!
> 
> ALSO IT'S SKEPPY'S 4 MIL CELEBRATION AND THE BASTARD IS SLEEPING THRU IT SMH /j /j /J ANYWAYSS
> 
> This is a request by @margaritaattack!
> 
> What's included:  
> Power bottom Skeppy bc happy 4 mil LOL, frotting (basically two bros jerk it against each other), praise bc hello I love praise sm, cuddling, wet dreams, sleepy again bc lazy boys don't feel like getting lube
> 
> Bad - top  
> Skeppy - bottom. POWER bottom

It was rainy outside. 

The sky was dark, the air chilly, perfect napping weather. And cuddling weather. And that's exactly what Bad and Skeppy were doing.

Skeppy lazily was flopped on Bad's rising and lowering chest, unable to sleep with his mind going to naughty places. He woke up lazy and horny and laying on Bad did NOT help.

Living together for like 3 months would make you think they were comfortable enough to just let the other know when they got a little issue in their pants, but not Skeppy. He was actually more of the shy one here. Well, not too shy in bed. Just shy when it comes to getting it started.

Was Bad actually sleeping? If that was the case then it would be incredibly difficult to get rid of Skeppy's raging boner right now.

Rolling his head over, Skeppy gazed up at Bad's adorable face. His cheeks flushed and his eyes squinted. His breathing was becoming a bit more heavy. Was he having a nightmare?

Skeppy lifted his head in concern, tilting it slightly, "Bad?" He whispered under his breath.

"Ohh... mnn... sgeppy..."

Well shit, that surely didn't sound like a noise that someone would make in a nightmare. Skeppy bit his lip, hoping his mind wasn't driving him to places where it shouldn't. He placed his hand on Bad's chest to feel his heart racing.

Bad's body tensed for a moment, his eyes blinking open to gaze up at the darker boy above him. 

Skeppy jumped, then smiled, "...hi."

"...hey," Bad's voice was rasp from just waking up, but his weak smile was evident, "C'mere," he slurred.

With a giggle, Skeppy threw his leg over Bad's body, plopping down comfortably on his waist. Both hands rested on his chest now, awaiting his next move.

Bad chuckled quietly, his hands resting on Skeppy's hips, "I missed youuuuu," he hummed, Skeppy leaning down and giving Bad a kiss on the lips. Bad continued kissing on his cheeks, dampening them, "You're so cuteee...."

"Why did you miss me? I was right by you the whole time," Skeppy didn't even bother hiding his bulge as he leaned his body over more, pressing himself against Bad.

With a low, pleasurable sigh, Bad sloppily kissed on Skeppy's neck, "Because... I knew the dream I was having wasn't real. And I missed you so much that I just woke up..." He breathed lowly against Skeppy's already exposed collarbone, "... can we make it a reality?"

"Mmmm... depends on what you dreamt about," Skeppy teased, his hips moving slightly on his own.

Bad's hand traveled down Skeppy's abdomen, pulling his boxers down, "This okay?"

"Hahh..." Skeppy shivered, then giggled over himself, "Yes, yes definitely. I was waiting for this actually," Skeppy took it upon himself to let Bad's erection free as well, licking his hand and then placing it on both of their hard ons.

He went slow at first, his brows knitting in pleasure and in concentration. Bad relaxed back, one arm behind his head and the other on the bottom of Skeppy's back, balancing him.

Skeppy let out rhythmic breaths, rolling his palm over their tips and then back to the base again. Bad softly grunted, still obviously a bit sleepy. Bad's eyes closed as his breath trembled, wanting to roll his hips into Skeppy's hand but being far too lazy to actually do so.

Skeppy licked his hand again, going faster with his swift strokes.

"You're so good at this, Sgeppy," Bad uttered under his hushed breath, "God, I love you," He weakly laughed, caressing up and down his back. Skeppy began to moan now, soft "ooh..." And "aah's" escaping his lips as he began to personally thrust against his own hand.

Bad whispered more praise, his chest heaving and his eyes lazily rolling to the back of his head, "...ohh Yes, I'm so close... you're doing so so well, come on, Sgeppy... c-come on..." 

"B-baaaad...!" Skeppy whined, his hand tensing around their lengths, his cum riding down Bad's as he pumped a few more times into Skeppy's hand.

Mixing their leaking white liquid together atop Bad's stomach, Skeppy flopped lazily on him as well, earning a grunt and then giggling. Bad kissed Skeppy's forehead, wrapping both arms around his body tightly in a hug, "I don't know how life could get any better than this," he huffed.

Skeppy giggled into Bad's neck, "It could get better if you'd just curse."

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short again but only because I am working on the slow burn fic >:D should I make a server and @ everyone when I update a book or am I just going to my own head? Lemme know in the comments! Just want ur guys' input :3
> 
> Also!! Still not daily updates again, I just missed u guys so I wanted to go ahead and post some short updates and chapters!


	18. Smut || Cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was made by an unnamed guest on here, so thank you stranger!!
> 
> No, this isn't the swear fic thing if ur from Twitter. This is another one.
> 
> What's included:  
> Praise, slight edging? Not really, anal penetration, biting, begging, maybe more!
> 
> Skeppy - top  
> Bad - bottom

Pressing record on the camera, Skeppy quickly shuffled back to his spot on the bed, next to the one and only: BadboyHalo.

"HEY GUYS! Today I'm gonna be trying to get BadBoyHalo here to swear," Skeppy announced, leaning back towards the wall with a gaze towards the grinning boy next to him.

Bad shook his head, "As if he could do that. This video is pointless, Sgeppy. I'm not gonna."

"Bad, do you swear even when you get hurt?" Snorted Skeppy.

"Nope. It's called having personal morals," Bad shrugged, closing his eyes nonchalantly, "Oh yeah, hey guys. Totally forgot to announce," Bad sarcastically hummed, "I'm here now! I'm gonna be staying with Skeppy for 2 weeks and every day we are gonna be giving out content. Whether it's streams, or videos, or maid Skeppy--"

Skeppy nudged him, "Hey!"

"So!! Be prepared!" Bad continued anyway, cutely waving both of his hands at the camera while laughing.

"Okay, whatever whatever, I need to get you to say a bad word now. Are you ticklish?" Without hesitating, Skeppy immediately went for Bad's neck.

In response, Bad just moved away, "Not really," his grin was wide, "You're not gonna get this win."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Bad snickered, gazing towards the camera and rolling his eyes, "He's just bold, guys," Bad started to sing a little tune, "Skeppyyy, you're a-nnoy-innggg. Skeppy is... annooyyinnggg~!"

"Awww," Skeppy pouted, crossing his arms. With a quick hand, Skeppy poked Bad's side, making him yelp.

"Wah! What the muffins?! Sgeppy--"

Skeppy groaned, "JUST SAY 'FUCK!'"

"Noo!!" Bad laughed, lightly patting Skeppy's shoulder, "Language, you dunderhead."

"I can make you say it."

"No, you can't."

"I caaaannn," Skeppy sang.

"You caaannn't," Bad sang back, giggling over his words.

Skeppy had an idea. Catch him off guard. What could possibly go wrong? "What if I bite you?"

"He isn't gonna get me to--" He paused, a low chuckle escaping his lips, "...wait, what?" Bad slowly guided his eyes towards Skeppy, his smile faltering just a bit.

Skeppy was far too deep in the pit to stop now. He crawled atop of Ba with a playful smile. Bad leaned back and allowed him.

Bad was laughing quietly, unsure of what to do, "S-skeppy... haha, what are you...?" His face was getting redder by the second.

Without a second thought, Skeppy sunk his teeth into Bad's neck. Bad threw his head back, involuntarily releasing an unforgiving, cracked moan. Skeppy recoiled, gasping at what he was able to accomplish. Skeppy never thought of biting was something Bad was genuinely into...

Bad gasped as well, covering his mouth, shocked at his self, "Oh my-- goodness, I am... so sorry...!"

"No, no," Now with a more malicious idea in his head, he nipped at Bad's neck again, bruising his skin a rich red as he bit and then kissed the spot he attacked, "I realllyyyy liked the sound of that, Bad..."

"Mnn... S-Sgeppy..." Warm hands ran up Bad's hoodie, tracing up his stomach and back down his chest; fingertips grazing over his rosy buds. 

One thing lead to another. Somehow, in time, they ended up bare against each other, both panted heavily through their mouths. Gentle whispers of nothing but warm air filled whatever space there was left between their needy kisses. 

Flipping Bad over, Skeppy pulled Bad's hips up against his erection, licking his hand and gliding over his entrance to loosen him up. Bad squeaked, excited and nervous as Skeppy's free hand trailed down his body, stroking Bad's twitching length.

"O-oh... ohhh, hahah... Skeppy..."

"Shhh, shh, tell me everything you want me to do to youuu," Skeppy muttered playfully, nibbling on Bad's ear. Skeppy's hot breath sent shivers down Bad's body, gifting him another whine.

"Skeppyyyyy...!" Begged Bad, grinding his legs together and against Skeppy, "Please...?" He whimpered.

"Only because you're so cute," Planting a quick peck on Bad's flushed cheek, he slowly pushed in.

Almost like a sigh of relief, Bad cried out weakly. Skeppy's hand tightened around Bad's dick, causing the poor boy to jump from the sudden pleasure on his tip.

Each thrust pushed Bad's hips forward, into Skeppy's clamped hand; sending an electrifying wave of pleasure through Bad's body. His body trembled, emitting another broken wail of moans and intense breaths with each quick movement. 

Skeppy panted, gulping down all noises he could in order just to listen to Bad's mess of meaningless pleads and begs to go faster or harder. Feeling his insides twitch around his dick, Skeppy pulled Bad up more, leaning him up against a wall to make him stand up straighter - back against his chest as he fucked him. 

Bad's dick pulsed in Skeppy's hand, but before he could say anything, the pleasure abruptly stopped. 

Bad gasped for air, "N-no!" He tried to move, but Skeppy thrusted him further against the wall to make sure he doesn't, "S-Skeppy! What are you doing?! P-please...! Let me f-finish..." whimpered Bad.

Skeppy licked Bad's shoulder, leaving a damp trail of glistening salvia, he laughed against his skin, "You wanna cum? Beg for it."

"Mmm..." Bad teared up, "Skeppyyyy... I need you, so so bad..." He placed his forehead against the wall. His body felt so hot and tense. Literally any single move Skeppy makes at this point might make him burst. His heart was pacing, "Please please please... oh god, please...!"

Skeppy gradually sank his dick deeper than it was before, making Bad gasp once more, "Oh...! Oh f-fuck, please!!" 

"That's what I wanted to hear," Pleased with his answer, Skeppy pushed back into him completely, resorting back to his previously rhythmic thrusts. 

Bad was incredibly satisfied, finally, as he couldn't even moan anymore, just slurred "thank you's" and "Oh god's." Cumming into Skeppy's hand, Bad practically went limp on the wall, the other boy having to use all of his power to hold him up as he came inside of Bad.

Bad kept both hands on the wall as a weak attempt to kept himself up, but still relied on Skeppy. He finally caught his breath, "Sgeppy..." He uttered. 

Skeppy snuggled his head in Bad's neck, "Mm?"

"Did you... ever stop recording...?"

A weak laugh escaped him, "No..."

"Oh gosh..." Bad quietly giggled, "You're gonna have to delete that."

"...Bad?"

"Yeah?"

"I got you to curse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!!! The first chapter of the slow burn has been posted >:D also the discord is open! 
> 
> Join if you want faster updates, but you don't gotta:  
> https://discord.gg/C2v2r3YyUf
> 
> Can't guarantee there is gonna be a lot of you guys but it's still gonna be there to join anyway! Every one is welcomed <3  
> 


	19. Smut || Sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER LONG DISTANCE ONE LET'S GO!!
> 
> This is a request by @Mcfallen, thank you so much!
> 
> What's included:  
> Thigh highs bc fuck yes, nudes/sexual pics, masturbation, sexting, Bad tease LOL, lots of dirty talk, maybe a little degradation?
> 
> There's not really tops and bottoms in this but like Bad is the one wanting to be on the receiving end. I PROMISE MORE TOP BAD COMING SOON OKAY!!

Only Skeppy really knew Bad. Like really _knew _him.__

Not as in like he knows his childhood, heard him slip up maybe once or twice with his no cursing persona (and bullies it about him every now and then off stream), or how he knows little details about him and his life. Like how Bad has a really fucking intense addiction to mozzarella cheese sticks and marinara sauce but wants to cry because they have gluten in them and can't eat them so he has to figure out how to make his own.

Oh no. He knows really personal shit about Bad's life that just "friends" shouldn't know. Skeppy knows that despite the innocent, wholesome, oblivious demeanor, Bad was actually really funny when it came to adult jokes in private calls. Skeppy also know a that Bad had and incredibly high... well. Libido.

It started off as casual guy talk but at 4 in the morning. Skeppy was making jokes about how he totally jerks off to the fics of them online because it's like "free porn of himself." 

Bad responded with that with: _'That's because ur a self obsessed muffin <3' ___

__Laying in his bed, Skeppy chuckled at the message, running his fingers through his hair. He loved it when Bad got sassy._ _

___'sureee. As if u don't read them and get off to them too. Smh' ____ _

_____Bad is typing... ____ _ _ _

_______'A lot of them aren't accurate >:( why do u have to top me?! I'm the big man here. And I would never call u daddy. Ur not a daddy. Or any fatherly figure of that matter.' ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Skeppy had to giggle at that one. He rolled his eyes, _'ur radiating bottom energy rn. I could def top u. And could make u call me daddy LOL.' _Adding "lol" to make it less serious in case the flirting made Bad uncomfortable. Doubtful though, because they constantly flirted.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bad sat on the floor, in front of his body length mirror on the door. His face red and his knees pressed together under him with the phone resting in his hand. Because of how often they flirted like this, Bad thought it was okay to get slightly bolder with Skeppy.

He bit his lip nervously, and typed shakily, 'Mmm we'll see about that o.O' a second later, he added on, 'What are u wearing rn?'

With a raise of his eyebrows, Skeppy let out a giggle, "Ooo, Bad," he spoke to himself, surprised at the straight forward question from his friend. He wondered if he even knew that's how people flirted.

Skeppy responded, 'Just a hoodie and shorts. The usual, ykyk lolol. Hbu?'

Bad's eyes stared at the socks atop his thighs. His hand ran over them slowly, his breath getting heavier. He never wanted to admit it, but god did he have the biggest crush on Skeppy.

'its embarrassing xD' Bad replied, typing with one hand, keeping the other one gripping his thigh.

'Plz tell me it's a ducky onesie'

Bad was about to respond but then Skeppy started to spam.

'Plz  
Plz  
Plz  
Plz  
Plz'

'SKEPPY'

'Plz  
Plz  
Plz'

'Do u just want a pic?'

Skeppy literally gasped. Then laughed, "Oh my god," His body heated up. He rarely got pictures of Bad and he loved when he did because he finally got the chance to hype him up. As he deserves.

'YES YEEESSSSSS SEND RN' 

Bad was nervous. His hand shook as he held up his phone to the mirror, sitting straighter up on his knees. He never posed liked this. Or sent anything like this. But he felt like he could trust Skeppy.

He snapped the picture, and then hesitated. What if Skeppy didn't like it? As if on cue:

'BAD PPLZ SEND I'M SO CURIOUS'

Bad felt a bit more relieved at Skeppy's eagerness. It really goes to show how much he wants to see him. Besides, Skeppy was always so kind to him when he did get pics of Bad, even if they weren't of his face.

He pressed send.

And then dropped his phone, face down and covered his blushing cheeks from no one, awaiting Skeppy's response.

Seeing the picture load, Skeppy cupped a hand over his mouth. His face felt like it was gonna burst into flames if it got any hotter.

Bad was adorable! He had cute thigh highs with two stripes at the top. He also had Skeppy's merch hoodie on, but it was too large to see if he even had shorts underneath or not.

Bad immediately snatched up his phone when he heard it buzz.

'HOLY SHIT BAD it's illegal to be that precious. When u meet up with me ur gonna regret sending that pic'

Bad snickered, 'why? O.o'

'😏'

'That's so ominous skeppy xD'

Skeppy now had a bit too much confidence.

'If I were to send u a pic would u keep it to urself?'

'ofc! I would never show anything unless u gave me obvious permission to.'

Skeppy contemplated for a moment, staring at his roof, then sighed, "Fuck it," he whispered.

'Can I send u a picture of something other than my face? 😳'

Bad's heart was racing. He anticipated this. That's what he wanted to hear. His hand twitched, moving over his bulge. Stay calm. Stay seemingly innocent.

'Go for it :3'

Skeppy pulled down his pants to his knees under his covers, and then placed his hand on the rim of his boxers. He took a picture. Much less hesitation from him as he immediately pressed send. And stared at his phone for Bad's message.

'Guess it's my turn again -w-'

Of course Bad would use his stupid emojis during sexting. Skeppy lightly laughed, biting harshly on his lip as he palmed himself through his boxers, awaiting the next picture.

Bad indeed did not have shorts on. Just boxers. But instead of just sending the bulge like Skeppy did, he full on pulled his out, putting his hand beneath it to slightly flex his length to his friend. He stuck his legs in front of him to squish his thighs on the ground to make them appear thicker, just making the picture all the more cuter. He didn't think about it this time. He just sent it.

Being the competitive fucker he is, Skeppy took this as a challenge. Who could be more dirty? He began to stroke himself, panting quietly as he recorded his hand movements. Only for a few seconds. And then sent it to Bad.

Bad, already touching himself from excitement, had to take a moment to process he just got a video from Skeppy, "Oh my gosh," he whispered under his needy breath as he pumped his dick to Skeppy's strokes. He too, took it as a challenge. He record himself stroking as well, but whispering, "...sgeppy," quietly as he did so. 

Bad saying his name like that in his voice really got to him. His moans got heavier, in which he recorded again, "Come on, Bad, ohh fuck..." He uttered, "...show me all of you, please, Bad, come on..."

Bad set up his phone against the mirror, pressing record, then getting back to his knees and sitting back to reveal his entire fit and part of his face. His little playful smirk with seductive intent appeared at the top of the screen, gentle giggles through his breaths. He held up the hoodie, his hand clutching it like it's the last thing he will ever hold, "I love you, Sgeppy, you like this... don't you...? Hehe, you're really d...dirty..." He gulped. It won't be long now until he finished.

"I love seeing you in my hoodie like that, B...Bad..." Skeppy groaned, "How m-many times have you came in that hoodie, huh? It smells like me, doesn't it? You like cumming to the smell of me... oh fuck... fuck."

Bad had to quickly record this one. He was too close, "Y-yes! Skeppy, I love cumming to you!" He gasped, sloppily bucking his hips into his hand now, "I do it so much, I want you so bad! Ahh, sgeppy...! Skepp...y...!" His breath hitched, letting out a loud cry as he came in his hand, on his thighs, and the hoodie. He panted, giggling innocently as he crawled toward the phone and picked it back up, flipping the camera around to his mess on his thighs and on his lower body as well as his sticky hand, "... Thank you, Skeppy," Bad sighed playfully, "Now I gotta mess to clean up."

Skeppy had to win this made up challenge. He too, sent his final video of him cumming, uttering out Bad's name in a low grunt as he came on his sheets. In an exhausted, childishly mocking tone, he uttered, "Thanks, Bad, now I gotta mess to clean up."

Resorting back to texting, Bad sent 'Okay, now that that's over brb. I need to get tissues.'

'Wait noooo I gotta ask u smthn'

A date? Maybe!

'What? :O'

'When's that meet up? ;)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we wanna know too, Skeppy.


End file.
